The Other Potter: Part II
by Katerix
Summary: Follows Kitty (Katherine Lily Potter), in her second year at Hogwarts, with Harry in his fifth. Sequel to The Other Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Dudley Demented

**Disclaimer:** The world of HP is Rowling's.

"Move your hands fast," snapped Aunt Petunia, "And when you're done, I want you to clean the kitchen." Kitty sighed, as she scrubbed the windows, wishing very much that she could turn Aunt Petunia into a house elf. She craned her neck, and peered out of the window. Harry was nowhere to be seen.

Uncle Vernon's voice floated from the living room, "Glad to see the boy's stopped trying to butt in. Where is he, anyway?"

"I don't know,"said Aunt Petunia, unconcerned. "Not in the house."Uncle Vernon grunted. "Watching the news..." he said scathingly. "I'd like to know what he's really up to. As if a normal boy cares what's on the news- Dudley hasn't got a clue what's going on; doubt he knows who the Prime Minister is! Anyway, it's not as if there'd be anything about his lot on our news—"

A loud echoing crack broke the silence of Privet Drive. Almost at once, Uncle Vernon strode into the kitchen, his face purple. "What are you doing?" he growled. "Cleaning your windows," remarked Kitty. "I mean, why did you make that noise? Did you use that stick?" asked Uncle Vernon, a vein pulsating in his temple.

"It came from outside," said Kitty. "Where's that brother of yours?" he grunted. "How should I know? You keep me locked in the house, and make him stay out. How would I know where he is?" said Kitty. Uncle Vernon snarled and left the kitchen.

Kitty was sure the cracking noise had been made by someone apparating or disapparating. It was exactly the sound Dobby the house-elf made when he vanished into thin air. Was it possible that Dobby was here in Privet Drive? Could she be sure it hadn't been the sound of something breaking inside a neighbour's house?

Kitty flung the cleaning rag away from her, in disappointment. Neither Vandyll nor Luna nor Dennis had sent her more than six or seven letters the entire summer. Ron and Hermione too, and not sent many letters to Harry. Kitty had spent whole nights sitting up and writing to Remus, in her diary. Whenever she had asked, when they were going to get away from the Dursleys, Remus had either changed the topic, or given unsatisfactory answers such as, "I expect soon."

Looking out of the window at the darkening sky, she wished that she was out with Harry, wherever he was. With a grimace, she began the dull task of mopping the kitchen floor.

She heard the doorbell ring, and with a leap, she immediately thought Harry had come back. "Diddy! About time too, I was getting quite-quite- Diddy, what's the matter?" she heard her Aunt's voice.

Kitty dropped the mop, and rushed into the hallway, just in time to see Dudley puke all over the doormat. Uncle Vernon came galumphing out of the living room and helped Aunt Petunia drag a weak kneed Dudley into the living room.

"He's ill, Vernon!"

"What is it, son? What's happened? Did Mrs. Polkiss give you something foreign for tea?"

"Why are you all covered in dirt, darling? Have you been lying on the ground?"

"Hang on-you haven't been mugged, have you, son?"

Aunt Petunia screamed. "Phone the police, Vernon! Phone the police! Diddy, darling, speak to Mummy! What did they do to you?"

Kitty shot a questioning look at Harry who mouthed, "Dementors! Two of them!" Kitty's eyes grew wide with surprise.

Dudley found his voice. "Him."

Harry froze, foot on the stair, face screwed up, braced for the explosion.

"BOY! COME HERE!"

"What did he do to you, Diddy?" Aunt Petunia said in a quavering voice, now sponging sick from the front of Dudley's leather jacket. "Was it-was it you-know-what, darling? Did he use-his thing?"

Slowly, tremulously, Dudley nodded.

"I didn't!" Harry said sharply, as Aunt Petunia let out a wail and Uncle Vernon raised his fists. "I didn't do anything to him, it wasn't me, it was-'

Just then, an owl flew in from the living room window, and dropped a letter in Harry's hand. Ignoring Uncle Vernon's strangled cry of "OWLS!",Kitty scampered over to Harry and read the letter over his shoulder.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle.

The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand.

As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of August.

Hoping you are well,

_Yours sincerely,  
Mafalda Hopkirk,  
Improper Use of Magic Office,  
Ministry of Magic._

Harry looked at Kitty; both of them speechless. A second owl had just collided with the window sill. Harry unfurled the second letter that said:

_Harry-_

Dumbledore's just arrived at the Ministry and he's trying to sort it all out. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE. DO NOT DO ANY MORE MAGIC. DO NOT SURRENDER YOUR WAND.

Arthur Weasley.

"Who are all these ruddy owls from?" Uncle Vernon growled.

"The first one was from the Ministry of Magic, expelling me," said Harry calmly. The second one was from my friend Ron's dad, who works at the Ministry.'

"Ministry of Magic?" bellowed Uncle Vernon. "People like you in government? Oh, this explains everything, everything, no wonder the country's going to the dogs..."

When Harry did not respond, Uncle Vernon glared at him, then spat out, "And why have you been expelled?"

"Because I did magic."  
"AHA!" roared Uncle Vernon, slamming his fist down on top of the fridge, which sprang open; several of Dudley's low-fat snacks toppled out and burst on the floor. "So you admit it! What did you do to Dudley?"

'Nothing,' said Harry, slightly less calmly. 'That wasn't me-'

'Was,' muttered Dudley unexpectedly, and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia instantly made flapping gestures at Harry to quieten him while they both bent low over Dudley. 'Go on, son,' said Uncle Vernon, 'what did he do?'

'Tell us, darling,' whispered Aunt Petunia. 'Pointed his wand at me,' Dudley mumbled.

'Yeah, I did, but I didn't use-' Harry began angrily, but...

'SHUT UP!' roared Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia in unison. 'Go on, son,' repeated Uncle Vernon, moustache blowing about furiously.

'All went dark,' Dudley said hoarsely, shuddering. 'Everything dark. And then I h-heard ... things. Inside m-my head…Felt ... felt ... felt ... as if ... as if...'

'As if you'd never be happy again,' Harry supplied dully.

'Yes,' Dudley whispered, still trembling.

'So!' said Uncle Vernon, voice restored to full and considerable volume as he straightened up. 'You put some crackpot spell on my on so he'd hear voices and believe he was-was doomed to misery, or something, did you?'

'How many times do I have to tell you?' said Harry, temper and voice both rising. 'It wasn't me! It was a couple of dementors!'

'A couple of-what's this codswallop?'

'De-men-tors,' said Harry slowly and clearly. 'Two of them.'

'And what the ruddy hell are dementors?'

'They guard the wizard prison, Azkaban,' said Aunt Petunia. 'I heard-that awful boy-telling her about them-years ago,' she said jerkily.

A third owl zoomed into the room, like a feathery canon-ball, and Harry tore open the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

Further to our letter of approximately twenty-two minutes ago, the Ministry of Magic has revised its decision to destroy your wand forthwith. You may retain your wand until your disciplinary hearing on the twelfth of August, at which time an official decision will be taken.

Following discussions with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry has agreed that the question of your expulsion will also be decided at that time. You should therefore consider yourself suspended from school pending further enquiries.

With best wishes,

Yours sincerely,  
Mafalda Hopkirk,  
Improper Use of Magic Office,  
Ministry of Magic.

'Well?' said Uncle Vernon, recalling Harry to his surroundings. 'What now? Have they sentenced you to anything? Does your lot have the death penalty?' he added as a hopeful afterthought.

'I've got to go to a hearing,' said Harry.

'And they'll sentence you there?'

'I suppose so.

'AND WHAT ABOUT DUDLEY!' roared Uncle Vernon. 'I want to know exactly what happened to my son!'

'FINE!' yelled Harry, and in his temper, red and gold sparks shot out of the end of his wand, still clutched in his hand. All three Dursleys flinched, looking terrified.

'Dudley and I were in the alleyway between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk,' said Harry, speaking fast, fighting to control his temper. 'Dudley thought he'd be smart with me, I pulled out my wand but didn't use it. Then two dementors turned up-'

'But what ARE Dementoids?' asked Uncle Vernon furiously. 'What do they DO?'

'I told you-they suck all the happiness out of you,' said Harry, 'and if they get the chance, they kiss you-'

'Kiss you?' said Uncle Vernon, his eyes popping slightly. 'Kiss you?'

'It's what they call it when they suck the soul out of your mouth.'

Aunt Petunia uttered a soft scream.

'His soul? They didn't take-he's still got his-'

'Of course they didn't get his soul, you'd know if they had,' said Harry, exasperated.

'Why's he all right, then?' blustered Uncle Vernon. 'Why isn't he all empty, then?'

'Because I used the Patronus-'

WHOOSH. With a clattering, a whirring of wings and a soft fall of dust, a fourth owl came shooting out of the kitchen fireplace. Harry and Kitty read Sirius's message.

'_Arthur has just told us what's happened. Don't leave the house again, whatever you do.'_

'I want the truth about what happened tonight!' barked Uncle Vernon. 'If it was demenders who hurt Dudley, how come you've been expelled? You did you-know-what, you've admitted, it!'

'I did the Patronus Charm to get rid of the dementors,' he said, forcing himself to remain calm. 'It's the only thing that works against them.'

'But what were Dementoids doing in Little Whinging?' said Uncle Vernon in an outraged tone.

'Couldn't tell you,' said Harry wearily. 'No idea.'

'Oho! They were coming to arrest you!' said Uncle Vernon, with the triumphant air of a man reaching an unassailable conclusion. 'That's it, isn't it, boy? You're on the run from the law!'

'Of course I'm not,' said Harry, shaking his head as though to scare off a fly, his mind racing now.

'Then why-?'

'He must have sent them,' said Harry quietly, more to himself than to Uncle Vernon. Kitty clutched Harry's arm.

'What's that? Who must have sent them?'

'Lord Voldemort,' said Harry. Kitty whimpered.

Lord-hang on,' said Uncle Vernon, his face screwed up, a look of dawning comprehension coming into his piggy eyes. 'I've heard that name ... that was the one who...'

'Murdered our parents, yes,' Harry said dully.

'But he's gone,' said Uncle Vernon impatiently, without the slightest sign that the murder of Harry's parents might be a painful topic. 'That giant bloke said so. He's gone.'

'He's back,' said Harry heavily.

'Well, that settles it,' Uncle Vernon said, his shirt front straining as he inflated himself, 'you can get out of this house, boy, and you too, girl!' The fifth owl zooming in through the chimney, dropped a howler on Aunt Petunia's head.

'_REMEMBER MY LAST, PETUNIA.'_

'They will have to stay, Vernon,' she said weakly.

'W-what?'

'If we throw them out, the neighbours will talk,' she said. 'You're to stay in your room, both of you. You're not to leave the house. Now get to bed.'

Kitty made to go upstairs but Harry didn't move.

'Who was that Howler from?'

'Don't ask questions,' Aunt Petunia snapped.

'Are you in touch with wizards?'

'I told you to get to bed!'

'What did it mean? Remember the last what?'

'YOU HEARD YOUR AUNT, NOW GO UP TO BED!'


	2. Chapter 2

At Last!

**Disclaimer:** I only own Kitty.

"Calm down Harry," said Kitty. Harry, who was pacing up and down the room, looked at her. "How much longer do they expect us to wait?" he said angrily. When Hedwig returned after her morning hunt, Harry sent Sirius, Ron, and Hermione notes asking him when they would get out of the Dursleys' house.

On the fourth day, after Hedwig's departure, Harry and Kitty were sitting in Dudley's second bedroom. Kitty was talking through the two way mirror to Vandyll, and telling her what had happened. Harry was leaning out of the window, trying to see if Hedwig was coming. "I don't know, Vandyll, no one's telling us anything at all."

Suddenly they heard Uncle Vernon's thundering footsteps on the stairs. "Put that away," Harry, pointing to the mirror. "I have to go, Van. Will talk later," said Kitty hurriedly, and tucked the mirror under her pillow.

The bedroom door opened. "We're going out, Petunia and Dudley and I," said Uncle Vernon. "I am going to lock your door, so that you cannot sneak out and steal food from the fridge or touch our possessions."

"You do that," said Harry, as he left. They heard the clicking of the lock, and Uncle Vernon's footsteps retreating down the stairs. A few minutes later, they heard the slamming of car doors, the rumble of an engine, and the unmistakable sound of the car sweeping out of the drive.

A few minutes later, they heard a crash in the kitchen below. "Do you suppose that's Hedwig?" asked Kitty. "Why would he go to the kitchen? He always comes straight into the bedroom," said Harry. Both Harry and Kitty snatched up their wands and jumped up, as they heard a second crash. The lock gave a click, and the bedroom door swung open.

Motioning to Kitty to stay in the room, Harry cautiously moved out of the doorway, to the head of the stairs. A second later, Kitty heard a familiar voice, "Lower your wand boy, before you take someone's eye out."

"Professor Moody?" came Harry's voice. Then, she heard another voice, "It's all right Harry, we've come to take you away." Kitty jumped up joyfully, and ran out of the room and down the stairs. "Remus!" she cried, leaping at him. "Kitty, how are you?" said Remus breathlessly.

'Oooh, they look just like I thought they would,' said a witch who was holding her lit wand aloft. She looked the youngest there; she had a pale heart-shaped face, dark twinkling eyes, and short spiky hair that was a violent shade of violet. 'Wotcher, Harry!'

"I see what you mean," said a tall bald wizard, "Harry looks like his old man, and Kitty here looks just like Lily."

"They've both got Lily's eyes, though," said a wheezy voiced silver haired wizard.

'Are you quite sure it's them, Lupin?' Moody growled. 'It'd be a nice lookout if we bring back some Death Eaters impersonating them. We ought to ask them something only the real Potters would know. Unless anyone brought any Veritaserum?'

'Harry, what form does your Patronus take?' asked Remus.'A stag,' said Harry nervously.

'That's him, Mad-Eye,' said Remus. He turned to Kitty and asked, "Kitty, who's your favourite teacher?"

"Professor Snape," said Kitty. Harry rolled his eyes. Remus nodded. "That's her."

Kitty could hardly believe that this was real. It seemed as if months had passed with them being stuck at the Dursleys. 'Where are we going? The Burrow?' Harry asked hopefully.

'Not The Burrow, no,' said Remus, motioning Harry and Kitty towards the kitchen; the little knot of wizards followed, all still eyeing them curiously. 'Too risky. We've set up Headquarters somewhere un-detectable. It's taken a while...' Lupin introduced the violet haired woman as Nymphadora Tonks, the tall bald black wizard as Kingsley Shacklebolt, the wheezy voiced wizard as Elphias Doge, a tiny little wizard in a top hat as Dedalus Diggle, a stately looking witch as Emmeline Vance, a square jawed wizard with straw coloured hair as Sturgis Podmore and a pink cheeked witch as Hestia Jones.

'Look'-Harry turned back to Remus-'what's going on, we haven't heard anything from anyone, what's Vol-?'

'We're not discussing anything here, it's too risky,' said Moody, turning his normal eye on Harry.

'How're we getting-wherever we're going?' Harry asked.

'Brooms,' said Remus, as Kitty groaned. 'Only way. You're too young to apparate, they'll be watching the Floo Network and it's more than our life's worth to set up an unauthorised Portkey.'

Harry and Kitty went upstairs and came out ten minutes later, with their school trunk. Harry was holding Hedwig's empty cage, and Kitty was clutching her pet cat, Xim. When they came down, Moody put Disillusionment Charms on them, and stepped outside into the lawn.

'Clear night,' grunted Moody, his magical eye scanning the heavens. 'Could've done with a bit more cloud cover. Right, you,' he barked at Harry, 'we're going to be flying in close formation. Tonks'll be right in front of you, keep close on her tail. Lupin'll be covering you from below. I'm going to be behind you. The rest'll be circling us. We don't break ranks for anything, got me? If one of us is killed-'

'Is that likely?' Kitty asked apprehensively, but Moody ignored her.

'-the others keep flying, don't stop, don't break ranks. If they take out all of us and you both survive, the rear guard are standing by to take over; keep flying east and they'll join you.'

'Mount your brooms, that's the first signal!' said Remus sharply, pointing into the sky. Far, far above them, a shower of bright red sparks had flared among the stars. Harry got onto his firebolt, and then helped Kitty onto it, in front of him. 'Second signal, let's go!' said Remus loudly as more sparks, green this time, exploded high above them. Harry kicked off hard from the ground.

The night air was freezing Kitty's face, as she tried to grip onto the handle, and not look down. 'Bearing south!' shouted Mad-Eye. 'Town ahead!'They soared right to avoid passing directly over the glittering spiderweb of lights below.

'Bear southeast and keep climbing, there's some low cloud ahead we can lose ourselves in!' called Moody.'We're not going through clouds!' shouted Tonks angrily, 'we'll get soaked, Mad-Eye!' Kitty was glad to hear Tonks say this; her hands were becoming numb on the broomstick. She wished she had thought to put on a coat; she was starting to shiver. They altered their course every now and then according to Mad-Eye's instructions.

After about an hour, Remus shouted at them to descend. Harry followed Tonks into a dive. 'Here we go!' called Tonks, and a few seconds later she had landed. Harry touched down right behind her and dismounted on a patch of unkempt grass in the middle of a small square. "Where are we?" said Kitty.

"In a minute," said Remus. Moody got a cigarette lighter from his cloak, and clicked it. The nearest streetlamp went out. He clicked it repeatedly, until all the lamps had gone out, and the street was dark.

'Here,' Moody muttered, thrusting a piece of parchment towards Harry's Disillusioned hand and holding his lit wand close to it, so as to illuminate the writing. 'Read quickly and memorize.'

Harry and Kitty looked down at the piece of paper. The narrow handwriting was vaguely familiar. It said:

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Number twelve, Grimmauld Place

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

'Think about what you've just memorized,' said Remus quietly.

Kitty thought, and no sooner had she reached the part about number twelve, Grimmauld Place, than a battered door emerged out of nowhere between numbers eleven and thirteen, followed swiftly by dirty walls and grimy windows. It was as though an extra house had inflated, pushing those on either side out of its way. She gaped at it. The stereo in number eleven thudded on. Apparently the muggles inside hadn't felt anything.

They stepped in and Moody removed the Disillusionment Charms from them. Kitty heard hurried footsteps, and Mrs. Weasley emerged from a doorway at the far end of the hall. She looked thinner and paler than last time. "You look peaky, both of you," she said hugging them, "But you'll have to wait a while for dinner."

"They're here," she said to a group of witches and wizards seated at a table, in the room behind her, "the meeting's begun."

"Ron and Hermione are upstairs, they'll explain everything. First door on the right," she said to Harry and Kitty, ushering them upstairs. "Keep your voice down," she added. Harry and Kitty exchanged glances and went upstairs.

'HARRY! Ron, they're here, Harry's here! We didn't hear you arrive! Oh, how are you? Are you all right? Have you been furious with us? I bet you have, I know our letters were useless-but we couldn't tell you anything, Dumbledore made us swear we wouldn't, oh, we've got so much to tell you, and you've got things to tell us-the dementors! When we heard-and that Ministry hearing-it's just outrageous, I've looked it all up, they can't expel you, they just can't, there's provision in the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery for the use of magic in life-threatening situations-'

'Let them breathe, Hermione,' said Ron, grinning as he closed the door behind Harry. 'Hedwig!' said Kitty. The snowy owl clicked her beak and nibbled his ear affectionately as Harry stroked her feathers.

'She's been in a right state,' said Ron. 'Pecked us half to death when she brought your last letters, look at this-'He showed Harry the index finger of his right hand, which sported a half-healed but clearly deep cut.

'Oh, yeah,' Harry said. 'Sorry about that, but I wanted answers, you know...'

'We wanted to give them to you, mate,' said Ron. 'Hermione was going mental, she kept saying you'd do something stupid if you were stuck all on your own without news, but Dumbledore made us-'

'-swear not to tell me,' said Harry. 'Yeah, Hermione's already said.' I think he thought you were safest with the Muggles-' Ron began.

'Yeah?' said Harry, raising his eyebrows. 'Have either of you been attacked by dementors this summer?'

'Well, no-but that's why he's had people from the Order of the Phoenix tailing you all the time-'

"Harry, calm down," said Kitty, "I'm sure Ron and Hermione wanted to—"

"Yeah, I'm sure Dumbledore thinks we can't be trusted," said Harry, shortly. 'So how come Kat and I have to stay at the Dursleys' while you two get to join in everything that's going on here?' said Harry, the words tumbling over one another in a rush, his voice growing louder with every word. 'How come you two are allowed to know everything that's going on?'

'We're not!' Ron interrupted. 'Mum won't let us near the meetings, she says we're too young-'

But before he knew it, Harry was shouting.

'SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! KAT AND I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS' FOR A MONTH! AND WE'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU TWO'VE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT- 'WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPHINXES AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW HIM COME BACK? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM HIM? WE!'

'Harry, we're really sorry!' said Hermione desperately, her eyes now sparkling with tears. 'You're absolutely right, Harry- I'd be furious if it was me!'

'What is this place, anyway?' he shot at Ron and Hermione.

'Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix,' said Ron at once.

'Is anyone going to bother telling me what the Order of the Phoenix-?'

'It's a secret society,' said Hermione quickly. 'Dumbledore's in charge, he founded it. It's the people who fought against You-Know-Who last time.'

'Who's in it?' said Harry coming to a halt with his hands in his pockets.

'Quite a few people-'

'We've met about twenty of them,' said Ron, 'but we think there are more.'

Kitty shrieked. With two loud cracks, Fred and George, Ron's elder twin brothers, had materialized out of thin air in the middle of the room. Pigwidgeon twittered more wildly than ever and zoomed off to join Hedwig on top of the wardrobe. "We thought we heard your dulcet tones," said Fred grinning, "Hey Kitty!"

"We can't use the Extendable Ears any more to find out what's going on in the meetings," said Ginny, appearing in the doorway. "Mum's put an Imperturbable Charm on the door."

"Shame!" said George, "I really fancied finding out what Snape was up to."

"Snape! Is he in the order?" asked Harry at once, "But he can't be trusted!"

"Shut up Harry," said Kitty, "he's on our side. You just want to think that Snape's up to something."

Fred snorted. "Doesn't stop him being a git," he said, and then fell silent at the look he got from Kitty.

"Bill and Fleur are together now," said Ginny, changing the topic. Kitty looked at Ron immediately, and sniggered at his scowl.

"And what's more, Percy and Dad had a row," said George, "Percy came home and told us he'd been promoted. Dad reckons Fudge only wants Percy in his office because he wants to use him to spy on the family-and Dumbledore. Percy went completely berserk, when dad told him that. He said-well, he said loads of terrible stuff. He said he's had to struggle against Dad's lousy reputation ever since he joined the Ministry and that Dad's got no ambition and that's why we've always been-you know-not had a lot of money, I mean."

Kitty gasped. 'I know,' said Ron in a low voice. 'And it got worse. He said Dad was an idiot to run around with Dumbledore, that Dumbledore was heading for big trouble and Dad was going to go down with him, and that he-Percy-knew where his loyalty lay and it was with the Ministry. And if Mum and Dad were going to become traitors to the Ministry he was going to make sure everyone knew he didn't belong to our family any more. And he packed his bags the same night and left. He's living here in London now. Mum's been in a right state.'

"But Percy doesn't believe that Voldemort's back?" asked Kitty. 'Yeah, well, your name got dragged into the row,' said Ron, shooting Harry a furtive look. 'Percy said the only evidence was your word and ... I dunno ... he didn't think it was good enough.'

'Percy takes the Daily Prophet seriously,' said Hermione tartly, and the others all nodded.

'What are you talking about?' Harry asked, looking around at them all.

'Well, they're writing about you as though you're this deluded, attention-seeking person who thinks he's a great tragic hero or something,' said Hermione, very fast, as though it would be less unpleasant for Harry to hear these facts quickly. 'They keep slipping in snide comments about you. If some far-fetched story appears, they say something like, "A tale worthy of Harry Potter", and if anyone has a funny accident or anything it's, "Let's hope he hasn't got a scar on his forehead or we'll be asked to worship him next"-'

'I don't want anyone to worship-' Harry began hotly.

'I know you don't,' said Hermione quickly, looking frightened. 'I know, Harry. But you see what they're doing? They want to turn you into someone nobody will believe. Fudge is behind it, I'll bet anything. They want wizards on the street to think you're just some stupid boy who's a bit of a joke, who tells ridiculous tall stories because he loves being famous and wants to keep it going.'

'I didn't ask- I didn't want- Voldemort killed our parents!' Harry spluttered. 'I got famous because he murdered our family but couldn't kill me! Who wants to be famous for that? Don't they think I'd rather it'd never happened? And I was not alone. Kat was there too. Fudge was there the night it happened. He saw Kat all weak after we came back from the graveyard. Does he suppose I attacked her in the maze, and she's playing along?"

Hermione shook her head and sighed. Mrs. Weasley had appeared in the doorway. 'The meeting's over, you can come down and have dinner now. Everyone's dying to see you both," she said.

'Yeah, yeah,' said Ron. 'C'mon, I'm starving.' The gloomy hallway below was packed with witches and wizards, including all of Harry's guard. They were whispering excitedly together. In the very centre of the group Kitty saw her favourite teacher at Hogwarts, Professor Snape. Harry leant further over the banisters. He was very interested in what Snape was doing for the Order of the Phoenix.

"Hello, Professor," said Kitty, walking up to him. Snape turned around and smiled. Then he saw Harry and his face turned sour. Harry narrowed his eyes and went into the kitchen. "So, how are you, Kitty?" asked Snape, "All right? I know you must have had a terrible holiday."

"Harry's mad at you for being in the Order," said Kitty, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I suspect he would be. You tell him not to poke his nose into things that aren't meant for him." Kitty smiled. "So," said Snape uncertainly, "So, Kitty, how—how are you coping after what happened in that graveyard. You haven't been having nightmares, have you?"

"No," said Kitty, fidgeting with her collar and not meeting Snape's eyes.

"Well, I'd better be leaving then. Your brother's godfather is sure to curse me if I stay any more," he said. Kitty nodded and waved goodbye, as he made his way out of the door, and disapparated.

_Reviews are welcomed!_


	4. Chapter 4

The Order of the Phoenix

**Disclaimer:** I wish I didn't have to say that I don't own HP.

Kitty followed the others into the kitchen. "Hi, Kitty," said Bill, rolling up some scrolls. "Sit down," said Remus, pointing to an empty chair, "This is Mundungus Fletcher." A squat stubby little wizard grinned at her.

"So, Kitty, been reading that book I gave you? On Animagi?" asked Remus, "Your father and Sirius managed to become Animagi in our fifth year. Harry's told me that you are good at transfiguration. You should find it easy to become one in a few years. Just keep reading the book. It's the one your father and Sirius consulted when they were trying."

"Speaking of animagi, how are you? Full moon nights going good?" said Kitty, grinning. Remus grinned back. Sirius joined them. 'Personally, I'd have welcomed a dementor attack. A deadly struggle for my soul would have broken the monotony nicely. You think you've had it bad; at least you've been able to get out and about, stretch your legs, and get into a few fights... I've been stuck inside for a month,' said he.

"Tell me about it. Uncle Vernon kept me locked inside the house most of the summer, and Harry locked out. He seemed to think that we would get together and "magick" them out of the house," said Kitty, "At least you've known what's going on."

'Oh yeah,' said Sirius sarcastically. 'Listening to Snape's reports, having to take all his snide hints that he's out there risking his life while I'm sitting on my backside here having a nice comfortable time ... asking me how the cleaning's going-'

"Well,if you won't keep drawing your wand every time you see him; perhaps he won't taunt you too. Act your age, will you?" said Kitty coldly. Remus concealed a smile.

Mrs. Weasley ladled stew onto everyone's plates. 'I've been meaning to tell you, Sirius, there's something trapped in that writing desk in the drawing room, it keeps rattling and shaking. Of course, it could just be a boggart, but I thought we ought to ask Alastor to have a look at it before we let it out.'

'Whatever you like,' said Sirius indifferently. Opposite Kitty, Tonks was entertaining Hermione and Ginny by transforming her nose between mouthfuls. Screwing up her eyes each time with a pained expression, her nose swelled to a beak-like protuberance that resembled Snape's, shrank to the size of a button mushroom and then sprouted a great deal of hair from each nostril. Apparently this was a regular mealtime entertainment, because Hermione and Ginny were soon requesting their favourite noses.

'Nearly time for bed, I think,' said Mrs. Weasley with a yawn, once they had all finished. "Not just yet, Molly, I must first tell them," said Sirius.

"Come on, Sirius, you can't possibly tell them everything. This one's just twelve," she said, motioning to Kitty. "And not to mention they're not in the Order. Dumbledore said that we mustn't tell them more than they need to know."

"It's up to Moony and me to decide how much to tell them," said Sirius, his voice rising. "They're the ones who saw Voldemort rise. They were almost killed, and not to mention, they have been stuck in that muggles' house for four weeks without news."

'Arthur!' said Mrs. Weasley rounding on her husband. 'Arthur, back me up!' Mr. Weasley did not speak at once. He took off his glasses and cleaned them slowly on his robes, not looking at his wife. Only when he had replaced them carefully on his nose did he reply. 'Dumbledore knows the position has changed, Molly. He accepts that Harry and Kitty will have to be filled in, to a certain extent, now that they're are staying at headquarters-'

'Personally,' said Remus quietly, looking away from Sirius at last, as Mrs. Weasley turned quickly to him, hopeful that finally she was about to get an ally, 'I think it better that Kitty gets the facts-not all the facts, Molly, but the general picture-from us, rather than a garbled version from ... others.'

'I think Harry and Kitty ought to be allowed a say in this,' Remus continued.

'I want to know what's been going on,' said Harry and Kitty at once.

After a second argument whether Ginny ought to be allowed to stay and listen or not, Mrs. Weasley sent Ginny upstairs, shooing her out of the kitchen.

'OK ... what do you want to know?'

Harry took a deep breath and asked the question that had obsessed him for the last month.

'Where's Voldemort?' he said, ignoring the renewed shudders and winces at the name. 'What's he doing? I've been trying to watch the Muggle news, and there hasn't been anything that looks like him yet, no funny deaths or anything-'

'That's because there haven't been any funny deaths yet,' said Sirius, 'not as far as we know, anyway... And we know quite a lot.'

'More than he thinks we do, anyway,' said Remus. 'How come he's stopped killing people?' Harry asked. He knew Voldemort had murdered more than once in the last year alone.

'Because he doesn't want to draw attention to himself,' said Sirius. 'It would be dangerous for him. His comeback didn't come off quite the way he wanted it to, you see. He messed it up.'

'Or rather, you messed it up for him,' said Remus, with a satisfied smile.

'How?' Kitty asked, perplexed.

'You weren't supposed to survive!' said Sirius. 'Nobody apart from his Death Eaters was supposed to know he'd come back. But you survived to bear witness.'

'And the very last person he wanted alerted to his return the moment he got back was Dumbledore,' said Remus. 'And you made sure Dumbledore knew at once.'

'How has that helped?' Harry asked. 'Are you kidding?' said Bill incredulously. 'Dumbledore was the only one You-Know-Who was ever scared of!'

'Thanks to you, Dumbledore was able to recall the Order of the Phoenix about an hour after Voldemort returned,' said Sirius.

'So, what's the Order been doing?' said Harry, looking around at them all.

'Working as hard as we can to make sure Voldemort can't carry out his plans,' said Sirius.

'How d'you know what his plans are?' Kitty asked quickly.

'Dumbledore's got a shrewd idea,' said Remus, 'and Dumbledore's shrewd ideas normally turn out to be accurate.'

'So what does Dumbledore reckon he's planning?'

'Well, firstly, he wants to build up his army again,' said Sirius. 'In the old days he had huge numbers at his command: witches and wizards he'd bullied or bewitched into following him, his faithful Death Eaters, a great variety of Dark creatures. He's certainly not going to try and take on the Ministry of Magic with only a dozen Death Eaters.'

'So you're trying to stop him getting more followers?'

'We're doing our best,' said Remus.

'How?'

'Well, the main thing is to try and convince as many people as possible that You-Know-Who really has returned, to put them on their guard,' said Bill. 'It's proving tricky, though.'

'Why?'

'Because of the Ministry's attitude,' said Tonks. 'You saw Cornelius Fudge after You-Know-Who came back, Harry. Well, he hasn't shifted his position at all. He's absolutely refusing to believe it's happened.'

'But why?' said Harry desperately. 'Why's he being so stupid? If Dumbledore-'

'Ah, well, you've put your finger on the problem,' said Mr. Weasley with a wry smile. 'Dumbledore.'

'Fudge is frightened of him, you see,' said Tonks sadly.

'Frightened of Dumbledore?' said Harry incredulously.

'Frightened of what he's up to,' said Mr. Weasley. 'Fudge thinks Dumbledore's plotting to overthrow him. He thinks Dumbledore wants to be Minister for Magic.'

Kitty snorted in disbelief. 'Accepting that Voldemort's back would mean trouble like the Ministry hasn't had to cope with for nearly fourteen years,' said Sirius bitterly. 'Fudge just can't bring himself to face it. It's so much more comfortable to convince himself that Dumbledore's lying to destabilise him.'

'What's he after apart from followers?' Harry asked swiftly. He thought he saw Sirius and Remus exchange the most fleeting of looks before Sirius answered, 'Stuff he can only get by stealth. Like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time.'

'That's enough!I want you in bed, now. All of you,' Mrs. Weasley said, looking around at Fred, George, Ron and Hermione. Sirius half-shrugged but did not argue. Mrs. Weasley beckoned imperiously to her sons and Herrnione. One by one they stood up and Harry and Kitty, recognising defeat, followed suit. Mrs. Weasley followed them upstairs looking grim.

Kitty went with Hermione and Ginny into a big high-ceilinged bedroom and sat down on her bed, thinking.

_Sorry for not updating sooner…was busy with my niece's namekeeping dinner party. My sister named her Absinthe Faye, for short, Abbie. How cute is that! _


	5. Chapter 5

The Train Ride to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Rowling.

A scream rent the air from one of the room upstairs. Harry and the rest rushed upstairs. Kitty who was in the room next to it, also hurried to see what was the matter. Someone was cowering against the dark wall, her wand in her hand, her whole body shaking with sobs. Sprawled on the dusty old carpet in a patch of moonlight, clearly dead, was Ron.

"But, it couldn't be," thought Kitty, "Ron was downstairs, wasn't he?"

'R-r-riddikulus!' Mrs. Weasley sobbed, pointing her shaking wand at Ron's body.

Crack…

Ron's body turned into Bill's, spread-eagled on his back, his eyes wide open and empty. Mrs Weasley sobbed harder than ever.

'R-riddikulus!' she sobbed again.

Crack…

Mr. Weasley's body replaced Bill's, his glasses askew, a trickle of blood running down his face.

'No!' Mrs. Weasley moaned. 'No ... riddikulus! Riddikulus! RIDDIKULUS!'

Crack. Dead twins. Crack. Dead Percy. Crack. Dead Harry...Dead Kitty…

Kitty moved forward, staring in amazement at her dead body. Crack. The boggart turned into Lord Voldemort, his snakelike eyes menacing, his wand raised.

Kitty stood dumbstuck with fear. "Kat, move!" said Harry, pulling her from behind. Crack…

Voldemort turned into a dementor. "Riddikulus!" shouted Harry, pointing his wand at it. The boggart vanished in a wisp of smoke. He turned around.

Kitty was sobbing uncontrollably on Ron's shoulder, and Mrs. Weasley had buried her head onto Remus's shoulder, who was patting her on the head.

'Kat it was just a boggart,' Harry said soothingly, rubbing her back. 'Just a stupid boggart...'

'Molly, that's enough,' said Remus firmly. 'This isn't like last time. The Order are better prepared, we've got a head start, we know what Voldemort's up to-'

Mrs. Weasley gave a little squeak of fright at the sound of the name.

'Oh, Molly, come on, it's about time you got used to hearing his name-look, I can't promise no one's going to get hurt, nobody can promise that, but we're much better off than we were last time. You weren't in the Order then, you don't understand. Last time we were outnumbered twenty to one by the Death Eaters and they were picking us off one by one...'

'Being silly,' Mrs. Weasley muttered, mopping her eyes, 'It's all my fault, Kitty dear, don't worry about it." Kitty dried her eyes and gave her a watery smile, "Don't say that Mrs. Weasley. It's okay."

Kitty woke up on September 1st, feeling excited. When she went downstairs, she saw Mrs. Weasley waving her wand over Ginny who was covered in bruises. "What happened?" she asked.

"Fred and George bewitched…ouch…their school trunks to fly downstairs and they knocked me down the stairs—Ow!" said Ginny.

'Guard?' said Harry entering the room. 'We have to go to King's Cross with a guard?'

'You both have to go to King's Cross with a guard,' Hermione corrected him.

'Why?' said Harry irritably. 'I thought Voldemort was supposed to be lying low, or are you telling me he's going to jump out from behind a dustbin to try and do me in.'

"Why me?" asked Kitty, "Harry is the boy who lived." Harry gave her a scathing look.

"Dumbledore reckons Voldemort might capture you to bait Harry," said Hermione in a low voice. Kitty's eyes grew wide in fear. "Hey can you stop doing that!" said Harry to Hermione irritably, as he put an arm around Kitty.

'Harry, Kitty, you're to come with me and Tonks,' said Mrs. Weasley, 'Leave your trunk and your owl, Alastor's going to deal with the luggage... Oh, for heavens sake, Sirius, Dumbledore said no!' A bearlike black dog had appeared at Harry's side as he was clambering over the various trunks cluttering the hall to get to Mrs. Weasley. 'Oh honestly...' said Mrs. Weasley despairingly, 'well, on your own head be it!'

It took them twenty minutes to reach King's Cross on foot and nothing more eventful happened during that time than Sirius scaring a couple of cats for their entertainment. Once inside the station they lingered casually beside the barrier between platforms nine and ten until the coast was clear, then each of them leaned against it in turn and fell easily through on to platform nine and three-quarters, where the Hogwarts Express stood belching sooty steam over a platform packed with departing students and their families.

'Oh good,' said Mrs. Weasley, sounding relieved, 'here's Alastor with the luggage, look...'

A porter's cap pulled low over his mismatched eyes, Moody came limping through the archway pushing a trolley loaded with their trunks.

'All okay,' he muttered to Mrs. Weasley and Tonks, 'don't think we were followed...

Seconds later, Mr. Weasley emerged on to the platform with Ron and Hermione. They had almost unloaded Moody's luggage trolley when Fred, George, and Ginny turned up with Remus.

'Well, look after yourselves,' said Remus, shaking hands all round. He reached Kitty last and gave her a hug, "Remember what I told you, Kitty."

A warning whistle sounded; the students still on the platform started hurrying on to the train.

'Quick, quick,' said Mrs. Weasley distractedly, hugging them at random and catching Harry twice, 'Write... Be good... If you've forgotten anything we'll send it on... Onto the train, now, hurry...'

For one brief moment, the great black dog reared on to its hind legs and placed its front paws on Harry's shoulders, but Mrs. Weasley shoved Harry away towards the train door, hissing, 'For heaven's sake, act more like a dog, Sirius!'

'Shall we go and find a compartment, then?' Harry asked. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. 'Er,' said Ron. 'We're-well-Ron and I are supposed to go into the prefect carriage,' Hermione said awkwardly.

"Sit with us, Harry," said Kitty entering a compartment in which sat Vandyll, Luna and Dennis. "Hey Van!" she said hugging him, "And how're you two?"

"Never better. You two had an interesting holiday, I heard," said Dennis, grinning. "Yeah," said Kitty. "Um, Kat," said Harry.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Neville's calling me. I think I'll go join him. Ginny's there too."

"Okay."

"Um, interesting necklace," said Kitty looking at Luna, who had worn a necklace of Butterbeer corks. "Thanks," she said.

"So, had a nice holiday?" Kitty asked everyone. "Fair," said Vandyll, "Mum and Dad heard what happened last year. They shouted themselves hoarse at me, telling me not to be friends with you."

"Um, they're not…I mean…"

"No, they aren't Death Eaters," said Vandyll, "But Mum reckons that we should join him. You see, Dad is an author, he's famous. So, He Who Must Not Be Named knows all about him. Plus, we're one of the old pureblood families. Mum thinks we should join him before he kills us."

Kitty looked at him in horror. "But if they join, then you—I mean Voldemort will know all about you being friends with me, and he'll expect you to—"

"Don't worry, Kitty, if they join I'm leaving."

"Where will you go? You're just twelve."

"I'll come stay with your godfather."

Kitty snorted. "Yeah right," she said.

Malfoy passed their cabin at that moment, stopping for a moment to look at Kitty, and then went on. "What's wrong with him?" said Kitty after he left, "Why does he keep staring at me?"

"He's the Slytherin Prefect, you know," said Vandyll. Kitty groaned.

"Kat!" said Harry, coming into their compartment suddenly, "You know what, Malfoy just came into our compartment and said that he would be _dogging_ our footsteps. Do you think he recognized Sirius at the station?"

"Oh my god, I knew Sirius shouldn't have come. Looks like he did recognize him. I just hope Sirius has got back safely to Grimmauld Place."

"Look, Kitty, we're almost there, we should change," said Dennis. Saying so, he and Vandyll got up and left the cabin. "I'll see you later, Harry," said Kitty, as she got up to take out her robes from her trunk. Harry nodded and left.

"When you say Sirius, do you mean Stubby Boardman, the singing sensation?" said Luna.

"Yes, of course. Who else could I mean?" said Kitty sarcastically, shaking her head.

"Well, he's innocent you know," said Luna.

"Well, that's news."

_Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

A New DADA Teacher

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

Kitty, Vandyll, Luna and Dennis got down as the train screeched to a halt at Hogsmeade Station. "I wonder where Hagrid is," said Kitty catching sight of Professor Grubbly Plank ushering the first years towards her.

"Come on, we're supposed to go in those coaches," said Dennis, pointing to a few stagecoaches lined up in the road leading out of the station. "What do you think are those?" said Kitty to Luna, pointing to the large skeletal horses pulling the coaches.

"What?" said Vandyll.

"They're Thestrals," said Luna, "Mournful looking, aren't they?"

"Yeah, I wonder why I never saw them last time. I mean, I know we came by boat, but still I should have seen them. They're not exactly hard to miss, are they?"

"Look," said Vandyll, "What are you two talking about?"

Kitty looked at him. Dennis was giving her one of the stares he sometimes gave Luna when she mentioned some vague creature she had read about in the Quibbler.

"Those winged horses, Vandyll, the ones pulling the carriages," said Kitty taking him by the shoulder and pointing to the nearest one.

"I don't see any," said Vandyll. "Yeah, the carriage is pulling itself," added Dennis.

"Can't you see them?" said Kitty.

"They can only be seen by someone who has seen death," said Luna mysteriously, "I saw my Mum die, that's why I can see them. And you can see them because you saw Cedric Diggory get killed last year."

Vandyll shifted his feet awkwardly. "Oh okay," said Kitty, trying to dismiss the topic. They climbed into the nearest coach and it started moving.

The Entrance Hall was ablaze with torches and echoing with footsteps as the students crossed the flagged stone floor for the double doors to the right, leading to the Great Hall and the start-of-term feast. "I don't see Hagrid," said Kitty looking towards the staff table. She caught Snape's eye and waved. Snape smiled, but did not wave back.

"Who's that?" she said to Luna, pointing to a squat witch sitting in the middle of the staff table. The witch had short curly brown hair. She was wearing a fluffy pink cardigan over her robes. "Must be the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher," said Luna.

"That woman?" said Kitty disbelievingly, "She doesn't look like knows a thing about the Dark Arts."

A second later, the doors opened, and a long line of scared looking first years entered. Kitty remembered how nervous she had been her first time to Hogwarts.

After the Sorting Hat had finished singing, all students broke into applause. "Funny, it never gave warnings last year. And how can it expect us to be friends with people like them," commented Kitty, motioning to Malfoy and his friends. "That's because You Know Who's back. The Hat does not believe the Daily Prophet," said Luna grinning. Kitty snorted.

The first years were soon sorted and Dumbledore got to his feet and said, "To our newcomers, 'welcome! To our old hands-welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

The tables in front of them filled with food, and Kitty and Luna helped themselves. "Hey Kat!" said Harry from the opposite table.

"Yeah?"

"See that woman? All dressed up in pink? She works for Fudge. I saw her at my hearing. Hermione reckons the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."

Kitty frowned.

When all the students had finished eating and the noise level in the Hall was starting to creep upwards again, Dumbledore got to his feet once more.

'Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices,' said Dumbledore. 'First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students and Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.'

'We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.'

There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause. Dumbledore continued, 'Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the-' The Umbridge woman had got to her feet, and cleared her throat loudly. Dumbledore looked around enquiringly.

'Thank you, Headmaster,' Professor Umbridge simpered, 'for those kind words of welcome. I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends! Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation must be struck, because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited.'

She sat down. Dumbledore clapped, and the students followed his lead. Kitty scanned the Slytherin table. She caught Vandyll's eye and gave him a meaningful look.

After Professor Dumbledore had completed his interrupted speech, the students got up to go to their dormitories.

"Where do Vanished Objects go?"

"Into the Non-being, that is to say everything," said Luna, and they entered the Ravenclaw common room.

Kitty noticed that most of the Ravenclaws kept staring at her. "It's because of what happened last year," whispered Luna. Kitty groaned. "Well, then, I'm going up to bed," she said, and went up the steps leading to the girls' dormitories.


	7. Chapter 7

The First Day

_To DreanaKeyra : Thanks for reviewing, glad you liked it! :D_

_To FredWeaslyForever15: Thanks for reviewing…I'll keep in mind what you said about the quotation marks…and hey, if you like my writing, check out another story of mine. It's called 'Different'._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

The next morning, Kitty and Luna went down for breakfast, and joined Vandyll at the Slytherin table. They were discussing about what Harry had told them about Umbridge being at his hearing, when they heard a voice behind them.

'Students from other houses are not permitted to sit here at the Slytherin Table," drawled Malfoy.

'There's no such rule. People from other houses sit with their friends all the time,' said Vandyll immediately.

'No one from Slytherin ever sits at other House Tables, nor does anyone from the other Houses ever sit here,' said Malfoy, narrowing his eyes at them.

'That's just because the other Slytherins consider themselves superior to the other Houses, and don't make friends with them,' said Kitty.

'Whatever the case, leave this table. And don't take that tone with me, Potter or else I'll have to give you detention.'

Kitty, Luna and Vandyll got up and went to sit at the Ravenclaw table, after giving Malfoy a last scorching look.

'Can you believe him?' said Kitty angrily.

'Don't get on his wrong side, Kitty,' warned Vandyll.

Kitty shrugged, but did not argue. Professor Flitwick handed round timetables to Luna and Kitty.

"We've got Herbology with the Gryffindors ten minutes later. Then Charms with Hufflepuff, double DADA with you guys, after lunch, we have double Potions again with the Slytherins, Transfiguration with Gryffindors, and double History of Magic with Slytherins again,' recited Kitty.

'Well, we'd better leave if we want to get to the greenhouses in time. Coming, Luna?' said Kitty getting to her feet. Luna nodded and got up. Snatching up their bags, they made their way out of the Entrance Hall, and towards the greenhouses.

'Gather round, students,' said Professor Sprout, carrying a few potted plants. 'We will be pruning Shrivelfigs today, can anyone here tell me what they're used for?' Kitty raised her hand. Professor Sprout pointed her finger at her.

'The juice of the shrivelfig is used as the main ingredient in brewing _Shrinking Solutions_, and the _Euphoria Elixir_.'

'Good, ten points to Ravenclaw, now, I want you to form groups of three and take a pair of shears from the shelf there. You will be pruning the Shrivelfigs, and don't leave any withered stalks lying around. Either vanish them, or throw them in the dustbins.' Luna, Dennis and Kitty got together and began to work on the nearest Shrivelfig.

It felt good to be back here at Hogwarts, Kitty thought as she set off with Luna for Charms, forty five minutes later. In Charms, Professor Flitwick placed a muddy boot in front of each of them and asked them to practice the _Scouring Charm_ on it. Kitty mastered it on the third attempt, and earned ten points for her house.

Kitty was waiting impatiently for Charms to end and DADA to start, and when the bell rang fifteen minutes later, she grabbed Luna's hand and practically ran to the DADA classroom. Professor Umbridge was waiting inside, and when she saw the students filing in, she stood up and smiled at them all.

'Good morning,' she said sweetly. A murmur ran around the class. 'Tut, tut, that won't do. I would like you to say Good morning Professor Umbridge, whenever I have a class with you. Go on.'

Vandyll who was sitting with Kitty grinned at her. Professor Umbridge saw the grin, and the eyes narrowed. 'Good morning, Professor Umbridge!' chanted the class.

'Good,' she said, 'Now, I would like you to open your books and start reading the first chapter. Wands away, please. There will be no need to talk.'

Kitty opened her book and began to read. Soon, she felt her attention drifting, and she cast a sideways glance at Vandyll. Then, pretending that she was marking something in her book, she bent over it, and wrote, 'Van, do you think we won't be using magic in her class the whole year?'

Vandyll looked down at what she had written, and wrote back, 'I expect so, you know what, I don't think she has a clue about the subject. I shouldn't be surprised if she just makes us read the textbook all year round.'

'You're right; all she knows is how to sit pretty and say good morning properly.'

Vandyll grinned and hastened to write, 'If she would become an Animagus, then a toad would be the closest thing she'd ever resemble.'

Kitty sniggered and continued to write, 'You know how Professor Mcgonagall sometimes transforms into a cat and watches over the class? Imagine a toad with huge warts, wearing a fluffy pink skirt sitting at Umbridge's table and saying, "Wands away, please!".'

'Detention, Ms. Potter, five o'clock, my office,' said Umbridge, from behind her. Vandyll had shut his book just in time. The students turned around to watch. Kitty could see some of the Slytherins grinning. She said nothing, and turned the page in her book.

'I can't believe I didn't see her coming,' thought Kitty. Vandyll was thinking the exact same thing. Umbridge strode over to the front of the class as if nothing had happened. The rest of the class continued reading.

'Why didn't you tell me Van that she was coming,' said Kitty once they were out of their class.

'I saw her at the last moment, I swear.'

'She saw you two laughing,' said Luna catching up with them.

'Well, why didn't you warn us?' said Kitty at once.

'Yeah, and get detention myself for talking,' replied Luna.

They went back to the Great hall for lunch and joined Harry, Ron and Hermione. 'I've got detention, for the first time in my life,' said Kitty glumly.

'Welcome to our club!' said Fred, clapping her on the back.

'Harry's got detention too, for the whole week,' said Hermione disapprovingly.

'Hermione, you know that Umbridge woman's foul. It's not my fault I got detention. All I said was the truth that Voldemort's back, and the next thing we know she's handing me a week's detention.'

'Well, you can't pretend you weren't rude,' began Hermione, but Ron stopped her.

'Hermione! Harry was just rude because she called him a liar, said Ron, indignantly.

'Okay okay,' said Hermione, 'So, Kitty, who have you got detention with?'

'Umbridge,' Kitty said dully.

'What for?' said Harry.

Vandyll told him laughing. Everyone except Hermione laughed.

'So, Harry, what time's your detention? Any chance we might do it together?'

'Eight thirty,' said Harry.

'Well, I might see you, she called me at five,' said Kitty.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Potions was fun, Kitty earned full marks on her _Befuddlement Draught_, which she made in about thirty minutes_, _and in the spare time managed to brew a _Blood Replenishing Potion _that impressed Snape very much.

Transfiguration was a piece of cake too, as Kitty and Dennis turned their beetles into buttons, much to the approval of Professor Mcgonagall. History of Magic was as boring as usual, as Professor Binns droned on telling them about the Medieval Assembly of European Wizards.

At five minutes to five, Kitty left the Ravenclaw dormitory, and went to Umbridge's office and knocked on the door.

'Enter,' said Umbridge's voice.

Kitty took a deep breath and entered the office.

_Please review and tell me your opinion!_


	8. Chapter 8

Vengeance Is Sweet

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

'Well, good evening, Ms. Potter, why don't you sit down?'

Kitty sat down, with her elbows on the lacy tablecloth before her. 'You're going to be doing some lines for me,' said Umbridge, smiling widely. 'You will write "I must not be rude" on this parchment. Here is a quill.' She gave her a quill, with an unusually sharp point and put some parchment before her.

'I had the pleasure of meeting your brother, today. He will be joining us for detention at eight thirty. You will be dismissed when he comes.'

Kitty nodded stiffly, and picked up the quill. Then she put it down again and said, 'There's no ink, Professor.'

'This quill finds ink for itself. All you need to do is write. Don't delay any more,' said Umbridge, with a nasty gleam in her bulging eyes.

Kitty picked up the quill again and began writing, '_I must not be rude. _' The words appeared on the parchment in shining red ink. At the same time, Kitty let out a gasp of pain. The words had appeared at the back of her right hand, cut into her skin, as though by a scalpel. Almost immediately, the cut healed, leaving the place it had been slightly redder, but quite smooth.

Professor Umbridge looked up, the corners of her mouth twitching. She raised her eyebrows. Kitty blinked back tears and said, 'Nothing.' Professor Umbridge nodded and continued with her work.

Kitty looked back at the parchment, placed the quill on it once more, wrote I must not be rude, and felt the searing pain on the back of her hand for a second time; once again, the words had been cut into her skin; once again, they healed over seconds later.

And on it went. Again and again Kitty wrote the words on the parchment in what she soon came to realise was not ink, but her own blood. And, again and again, the words were cut into the back of her hand, healed, and reappeared the next time she set the quill to parchment.

Darkness fell outside Umbridge's window. Kitty did not ask when she would be allowed to stop. She did not even check her watch. She knew Umbridge was watching her for signs of weakness and she was not going to show any, not even if she had to sit there all night, cutting open her own hand with this quill...

After three and a half hours, there was a knock at the door. Professor Umbridge stood up briskly and said, 'Well you may leave, Ms. Potter... Come in.'

Kitty got to her feet and looked at her hand which was bleeding openly. Harry entered, greeted Umbridge, and gaped openmouthedly at her bleeding hand. Kitty did not meet his eyes, but left the office. Behind her, she heard Harry say, 'What did you do to her?'

Kitty ran down the length of the empty corridor, sobbing. She turned right and bumped into someone. It was Malfoy.

'Well, I heard you got detention with Umbidge, Potter, what did you—'he broke off, staring at her bleeding hand and tears on her face. Kitty turned to leave.

Malfoy caught her arm, and started dragging her towards the end of the corridor. 'Let me go, you son of a bitch!' she said fiercely. He said nothing but continued dragging her amidst her struggling, and stopped when he reached the front of Snape's office.

He rapped on the door smartly with his knuckles. Professor Snape opened the door. 'Mr. Malfoy and…' said Snape catching sight of Kitty's tear stained face.

He rounded on Malfoy. 'What did you do?' Snape demanded.

Malfoy pointed to Kitty's bleeding hand and said, 'Umbridge gave her detention. A Blood Quill,' he said. Then he turned on his heel and marched away, towards the Slytherin common room.

Snape beckoned Kitty into the office. 'What did you get detention for?' he asked, while mixing potions into a large stone basin. Kitty told him.

'Put your hand in that, it's three parts _Murtlap Essence_ and one part _Dittany_. And drink this,' he said handing her a goblet. She took it and drank the honey coloured liquid.

A wonderful calming sensation filled her, as she said to Snape, 'Professor, please don't go fighting with Professor Umbridge. I'll make sure that I don't get detention again.' Snape nodded and then smiled.

'And, one more thing. Um, Remus told me to…well he told me to come to you and ask you for a…a dreamless sleep potion?'

Snape looked into her green eyes for a long time, and then said, 'Kitty, I thought you said that you weren't having nightmares.'

Kitty shrugged and looked at her feet. 'Well,' said Snape, rummaging on his shelves, and picking up a small square bottle, 'take this for now, drink three drops every night, if it doesn't work, come back and I'll give you a stronger one. And…and come to me if you need anything else.'

Kitty nodded and took he hand out of the basin. It felt numb, but the cuts had healed and it was not bleeding any more.

'Do you have a handkerchief?' asked Snape.

Kitty nodded and gave him her hanky. He dipped it into the basin, wrung it once, and then bound it around her right hand.

'Off you go,' he said, once it was done.

'Goodnight, Professor, and um, thanks,' said Kitty and went out of Snape's office.

Kitty was going towards her dormitory, when she changed her mind halfway, and went towards the Great Hall. Spotting Vandyll at the Slytherin table, she walked up to him and asked him to come sit at the Ravenclaw table with Luna and her. She passed Malfoy who was staring hard at her, and tried very much not to look at him.

'Don't mention it,' he whispered as she passed by, his breath grazing her ears and making her shiver. Kitty looked in the other direction and ignored Malfoy. Zabini looked suspiciously at Malfoy.

'So, what did Umbridge have you do?' asked Vandyll once they had sat down. Dennis joined them.

'Just lines,' said Kitty casually, pulling a plate of chicken wings towards her.

'What's wrong with your hand, why have you bound it up?' asked Luna.

'It got caught in the door of the girl's toilet,' said Kitty, having thought of the answer earlier.

'So is Harry still up there?' asked Dennis.

With a sudden jolt, Kitty remembered that Harry must be undergoing the same detention Umbridge had given her. She nodded.

The next day, as she was coming down for breakfast, she met Harry whose hand was still sore from the previous night's detention. Kitty recommended _Murtlap Essence_.

At DADA, Kitty was exceptionally polite and read the whole chapter Umbridge had told them to read. After doing so, she raised her hand in the air. Umbridge pretended not to notice at first. After about five minutes when the entire class was staring at Kitty, Umbridge felt that she could no longer pretend to be blind.

She finally asked in a threateningly sweet voice, 'Yes, Ms. Potter?'

'Professor, I don't quite understand. The author has not made any clear distinction between _verdimillious uno_ and _verdimillious duo. _It says here that _verdimillious_ is a spell that causes green energy to harm a foe or a red flare to reveal objects hidden by Dark Arts in the surrounding area. If one casts it quickly, then it causes green light to harm a foe and if cast slowly, it reveals hidden objects. But what is the difference between the two? Professor, could you please explain?' said Kitty in one breath.

Professor Umbridge opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish for a few seconds. Then, she looked at the book and said, 'Well, my dear, I'm sure if you read the book carefully, you'll understand.'

'Well, I read it. I even researched in the library. I couldn't quite understand it.'

'Well, then,' said Umbridge, her face slightly panicky, 'I shall ask you all to write me an essay on this topic. After that, we may discuss in class.'

'But how shall I write an essay on it, if I don't understand the topic?'

The entire class was sniggering now. 'Very well, Ms. Potter, you are exempt from writing the essay. You shall write it later, after we have discussed it.'

Vandyll raised his hand and said, 'But I don't understand this either.'

'Yes, this is not clearly mentioned here…' began Luna, catching on.

Umbridge sighed. 'Very well, how many of you don't understand this topic?' she asked.

Vandyll and all the Ravenclaws raised their hands. 'Alright then, the Slytherins, with the exception of Mr. Zinpike here will write the essay, which we will then discuss. The rest of you will hand in your essays a week later.' The Slytherins scowled.

Kitty sniggered. 'Ten points from Ravenclaw for laughing,' said Umbridge. But Kitty didn't care. She knew she would earn back those points in Potions.

When the bell rang, and they had left the classroom, Vandyll said to her, 'You are a genius, Kitty. The Slytherins have got homework and we haven't!'

'And, the best part is that she can't punish any of us for not understanding the topic,' said Kitty happily.

'Yeah, and did you see Umbridge's face when you asked her that question,' said Luna.

'Yeah, this confirms that she doesn't know a thing about the Dark Arts. If she did, she would've known that the difference lies only in the colour of the sparks that the two spells produce,' said Kitty grinning.

_Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

A New Chaser

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP.

"Crucio!" shouted a high cold voice. Kitty saw herself writhing and screaming on the floor of the graveyard. Pain coursed through her body. "No! Don't hurt her!" someone was shouting in the distance. She saw a snakelike pale face looking down at her, as she backed away…

Kitty awoke and sat up in her bed. There were beads of sweat on her face. She was shivering with fear. "It was a dream," she told herself firmly, and lay back. Then she sat up again, and looked at her watch. _7:00 a.m._ She got up, washed and dressed and went down to the Great Hall.

She did not expect many people to be awake at this hour, especially as it was a Saturday. However, when she reached the Great Hall, she saw Harry walking up to the Gryffindor table, looking elated. 'What's up?' she asked once she reached him.

'What? No, nothing…er… just been to owl Sirius.'

'Okay,' said Kitty, and a sudden idea came into her head as she saw Cho walking in with one of her friends.

'So, you asked her out?' she asked casually.

'What! Who…who are you talking about?'

'Cho, of course.'

Harry went red. 'How do you know?' he asked.

'Guessed,' said Kitty, 'So, did you?'

Harry shook his head.

'Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Last night, when I was doing a detention with Umbridge, my scar hurt when she touched my hand. What do you make of that? Do you think Voldemort might be possessing her?'

Kitty remembered the gleam in Umbridge's eyes on the evening of her detention and said, 'You know, I think he might be. It would be a nice way to spy on Dumbledore, wouldn't it?'

Students were beginning to enter the Hall now. Ron, Hermione, Dennis, Luna and Vandyll came and sat with Harry and Kitty. The plates before them had filled themselves with toast, sausages, kippers, muffins, boiled eggs and bacon. Their goblets had filled themselves with milk, coffee and pumpkin juice.

Just then, Fred and George joined them. 'It's all set,' said Fred in a low voice, and pointing to the middle of the staff table, he said, 'You see that goblet?'

'What about it?'

'Well, that is Umbridge's goblet. She has pumpkin juice with breakfast each morning. We've dosed her juice with a generous amount of _Maximum Turbo Farts Potion_. Wait and see what happens this morning. Oh, there she comes,' said George, winking at them.

Pretending to be deeply involved in buttering her toast, Kitty looked at the staff table from the corner of her eyes. Ron was having a difficult time controlling his laughter. Umbridge had sat down at the table and begun on her toast. When she picked up her goblet, Kitty watched her with bated breath.

She took a swig of her pumpkin juice. At first nothing happened. For a few seconds, Umbridge continued to eat her breakfast. Then, she began turning purple.

A gigantic fart filled the Great Hall. Luna looked up over the edge of the magazine she was reading. Harry and Kitty wrinkled up their noses. Ron couldn't take it any more. He fell off his bench laughing and clutched the sides of his stomach. Up at the Staff Table, Umbridge was as red as a tomato.

A second fart filled the room. Professor Mcgonagall put down her fork and looked at Umbridge disgusted. Dumbledore was smiling. The students were roaring with laughter. Fred and George had stood up and were making rude hand gestures at Umbridge. Even Snape was smiling, with his hand over his mouth.

At the Slytherin Table, Draco Malfoy was having a hard time controlling the Slytherin first years, who were whispering and giggling. Umbridge got up and ran down the Hall, a series of farts filling the Great Hall.

'That was the best thing that has ever happened at Hogwarts,' said Harry whose eyes were watering.

Dumbledore stood up, and raised his hand. Silence filled the Great Hall as he said, 'I would like to meet Mr. Fred and George Weasley after breakfast please.'

Umbridge did not return for breakfast. She did not come to DADA class too, for two days. Vandyll, Luna and Kitty had a good time laughing and joking in her class. When Harry met Fred and George the next time, their hands were bleeding.

On Tuesday, in Potions, Kitty stayed back after class and said, 'Professor that…um…that potion you gave me, I don't think its working. I been having dreams about Him.'

'Have you been taking it regularly?' asked Snape, looking worried.

'Yes,' said Kitty.

'Well, it should've worked. Can I see your dream please? I need to know its vividness and strength, before I give you another potion,' said Snape.

Kitty looked surprised. 'How will you see it?' she asked.

Snape stepped forward and touched Kitty's forehead with his wand tip. He drew out a silvery strand and put it in a pensieve. Then he put his face into the pensieve and fell into it. Kitty's jaw dropped.

A few minutes later he came out, his face white. 'Well, the memory of your dream was quite strong,' he said.

'Take this, I suppose it should help you,' he continued handing her a tiny bottle of green potion, 'Drink one drop every night before you sleep. And come back and tell me if it's working or not.' Kitty thanked him and left.

'Hey Kitty!' said Vandyll, running up to her one morning.

'What?' she asked stopping.

'Listen, Slytherin Quidditch tryouts are taking place this evening, and I'm trying out for Chaser.'

'Wow, I'll come watch you. But frankly speaking, I don't think you will get it, Van. I mean, you're the most unpopular Slytherin, because you're friends with me and Harry,' said Kitty reasonably.

'Yeah, but if Montague wants to win the Quidditch Cup this year, he'll have to pick someone good. I heard not many people are trying out for Chaser this year, dunno why,' said Vandyll.

At five thirty, Vandyll and Kitty went down to the Quidditch pitch, Vandyll dressed in his brand new silver and green Quidditch robes. He went into the field, while Kitty went onto the stands.

Montague was only taking tryouts for Chasers and Beaters. Tryouts for the Beaters went surprisingly fast and very soon, Montague had chosen Crabbe and Goyle as the new Beaters.

To Kitty's surprise, Zabini was trying out for Chaser too. Kitty had never seen Zabini on a broom before and wondered whether he was any good. She soon got her answer when Zabini did not manage to score more than two goals out of about ten attempts.

When Vandyll's turn came, he looked up at the stands where Kitty was sitting. Kitty gave him a thumbs up and prayed that he would get it. Vandyll scored eight goals out of ten attempts, which was more than anyone else had scored.

'Okay, you get it,' said Montague gruffly, 'And Adrian, you are the other Chaser. Now, I want the whole team here for practice every Tuesday at five thirty sharp. Don't be late.'

Vandyll walked over to Kitty once the tryouts had ended, and gave her a high five. Malfoy shot a fleeting glance at Kitty and then strode towards the castle. While they were making their way back to the Castle, they saw Harry and the rest of the Quidditch team going to the Quidditch pitch.

'Vandyll's the new Slytherin seeker,' said Kitty as she passed Harry.

'That's great! Congrats Vandyll!' said Harry.

'You should know better Kitty, than to walk hand in hand with Slytherin Quidditch players. For all we know Montague might have put him up to spy on us and get to know of our tactics,' said Angelina Johnson.

'Of course, I live to steal Gryffindor Quidditch tactics don't I?' said Vandyll sarcastically.

'Angelina, Vandyll's her friend since last year,' said Harry.

'Yes, and I think friends are more important than a silly Quidditch match,' said Kitty hotly.

Saying so, she took Vandyll's arm and stalked off towards the castle. Harry sighed.

'I get that everyday,' said Vandyll quietly, once they had entered the Great Hall.

'What?'

'People keep telling me all the time that I'm a filthy blood traitor, because I associate with you guys.'

'Don't mind them, Van. They're just closed minded jerks,' she said loudly as Malfoy passed by.

_Please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

The High Inquisitor

**Disclaimer:** Rowling owns Hp, not me.

The next morning, Kitty exclaimed in surprise as she read the Daily Prophet. She flattened the newspaper to reveal a large photograph of Dolores Umbridge, smiling widely and blinking slowly at them from beneath the headline: MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM -DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISITOR. Kitty read aloud to Vandyll, Dennis and Luna:

_'In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry . "The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time," said Junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley. "He is now responding to concerns, voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve of." '_

'This is not the first time in recent weeks that the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, has used new laws to effect improvements at the wizarding school. As recently as 30th August, Educational Decree Number Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current Headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person.'

' "That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts," said Weasley last night. "Dumbledore couldn't find anyone so the Minister put in Umbridge, and of course, she's been an immediate success, totally revolutionising the teaching of Defence Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts. It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalised with the passing of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, which creates the new position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor." '

' "This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling the falling standards at Hogwarts," said Weasley. "The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch." Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post and we are delighted to say that she has accepted. The Ministry's new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of students at Hogwarts.'

' "I feel much easier in my mind now that I know Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation," said Mr. Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night. "Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and are glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation."

'Among those eccentric decisions are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the employment of werewolf Remus Lupin, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid and delusional ex-Auror, "Mad-Eye" Moody.

'Rumours abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, is no longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts.

'"I think the appointment of the Inquisitor is a first step towards ensuring that Hogwarts has a headmaster in whom we can all repose our confidence," said a Ministry insider last night.

'Wizengamot elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of Inquisitor to Hogwarts.

'"Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge's office," said Madam Marchbanks. "This is a further, disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore." '(For a full account of Madam Marchbanks's alleged links to subversive goblin groups, turn to page seventeen.)'

'What do you think Snape's going to say if she turns up to inspect his class,' said Vandyll grinning.

'Come on,' said Kitty to Luna and Dennis, 'We have Transfiguration right now. Maybe Umbridge is inspecting Mcgonagall. We don't want to be late.'

But Umbridge was not inspecting Mcgonagall, it turned out. Kitty waited for the class to end quickly and waved her wand idly, turning her rabbit into fluffy slippers for the seventh time.

The next class was potions. Vandyll, Luna and Kitty arrived early and took front seats. Umbridge was already sitting there. When Professor Snape entered, Umbridge cleared her throat loudly, 'Hem, hem.'

Snape looked at her. 'You got my message,' said Umbridge, 'that I would be inspecting your class?' Snape nodded stiffly.

'Please continue,' said Umbridge sweetly.

Professor Snape turned to the class. 'You will be brewing an _Oculus Potion_, the instructions can be found on page 238 of your books. Get started.'

Kitty was adding ground unicorn horn to her potion when she heard Umbridge ask her, 'Do you understand what Professor Snape explains about the subject.'

'He explains very well. I've never had a problem in his assignments,' she said stoutly.

'What is the _Oculus Potion_ used for?' asked Professor Umbridge.

'It improves eyesight and counteracts the effect of the Conjunctivitis Curse,' said Kitty confidently.

Umbridge nodded curtly and moved to Luna, 'What other potions you have learnt to brew so far in your second year?'

'The _Befuddlement Draught_, the _Regerminating Potion_, the _Volubilis Potion_, and the _Pepperup Potion,'_ said Luna.

Umbridge continued to stroll through the classroom for the rest of the lesson. 'How long have you been teaching here?' Kitty heard her ask Snape.

'Fourteen years.'

'You applied first for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post, I believe?' Professor Umbridge asked Snape.

'Yes,' said Snape quietly.

'But you were unsuccessful?'

Snape's lip curled. 'Obviously.'

Professor Umbridge scribbled on her clipboard. 'And you have applied regularly for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post since you first joined the school, I believe?'

'Yes,' said Snape quietly, barely moving his lips. He looked very angry.

'Do you have any idea why Dumbledore has consistently refused to appoint you?' asked Umbridge.

'I suggest you ask him,' said Snape jerkily.

'Oh, I shall,' said Professor Umbridge, with a sweet smile.

'I think it's because Professor Snape is a wonderful Potions teacher and Professor Dumbledore has never been able to find a Potions Master as accomplished as him,' said Kitty loudly.

'Ten points from Ravenclaw, for speaking out of turn,' said Umbridge, looking at Kitty with a triumphant expression.

'Twenty points to Ravenclaw for successfully brewing the _Oculus Potion_,' said Snape immediately, walking up to Kitty. Umbridge glared at him.

Bending down as if to inspect Kitty's potion, Professor Snape muttered to her, 'Don't!'

At lunch, Kitty told Harry, Ron and Hermione about the Potions lesson. 'She's got a point,' said Ron, when Kitty told them that Umbridge had asked Snape why Dumbledore had not given him the DADA job.

Kitty frowned at him and said, 'Well, if Dumbledore would have appointed Snape as the DADA teacher, then we would not have had to put up with Umbridge.'

'We had an inspected lesson too,' said Hermione, 'Umbridge inspected Mcgonagall today and Trelawney.' Hermione briefly related what had happened in each class.

'Oh and listen to what Hermione and Ron have come up with,' said Harry, 'they reckon that I, of all people can teach them Defence against the Dark Arts.' Harry looked exasperated.

'That's not a bad idea…' said Kitty thinking. Harry groaned.

'So, tomorrow we are meeting in the Hog's Head to decide all about it,' said Hermione, 'Is there anyone you'd like to invite?'

'Well, Luna, Dennis and Vandyll will want to come, other than that, I don't think any other second year will want to join. But the others aren't allowed in Hogsmeade. How will they meet us?'

'Well, for tomorrow, you can vouch for them,' said Hermione, 'just ask them once, and ask them not to go shouting about it.'

'Why?' asked Ron.

'Because Umbridge might not be very happy if she knew what we're doing,' said Kitty. Hermione nodded.

'Okay then, see you tomorrow in Hog's Head,' said Kitty getting up to go to the Ravenclaw table. She could not wait for the next day.

_Review please!_


	11. Chapter 11

In the Hog's Head

**Disclaimer:** I only own Kitty.

'Four Butterbeers, please,' said Hermione.

The man reached beneath the counter and pulled up four very dusty, very dirty bottles, which he slammed on the bar.

'Eight Sickles,' he said.

'I'll get them,' said Harry quickly, passing over the silver. Harry, Kitty, Ron and Hermione retreated to the farthest table from the bar and sat down, looking around.

'So, who did you say is supposed to be meeting us?' Harry asked, wrenching open the rusty top of his Butterbeer and taking a swig.

'Just a couple of people,' Hermione repeated, checking her watch and looking anxiously towards the door. 'I told them to be here about now and I'm sure they all know where it is-oh, look, this might be them now.'

The door of the pub had opened. A thick band of dusty sunlight split the room in two for a moment and then vanished, blocked by the incoming rush of a crowd of people.

First came Neville with Dean and Lavender, who were closely followed by Parvati and Padma Patil with (Harry's stomach did a back-flip) Cho and one of her usually-giggling girlfriends, then Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, Colin Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff girl with a long plait clown her back whose name Kitty did not know; Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner and Terry Boot, Ginny, closely followed by a tall skinny blond boy with an upturned nose whom Kitty recognised vaguely as being a member of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and, bringing up the rear, Fred and George Weasley with their friend Lee Jordan, all three of whom were carrying large paper bags crammed with Zonko's merchandise.

'A couple of people?' said Harry hoarsely to Hermione. 'A couple of people?'

'Yes, well, the idea seemed quite popular,' said Hermione happily. 'Ron, do you want to pull up some more chairs?'

In twos and threes the new arrivals settled around Harry, Kitty, Ron and Hermione, some looking rather excited, others curious.

'Er,' said Hermione, her voice slightly higher than usual out of nerves. 'Well-er-hi.'

The group focused its attention on her instead, though eyes continued to dart back regularly to Harry.

'Well ... erm ... well, you know why you're here. Erm ... well, Harry here had the idea-I mean,(Harry had thrown her a sharp look) I had the idea-that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defence Against the Dark Arts-and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us- '(Hermione's voice became suddenly much stronger and more confident) '- because nobody could call that Defence Against the Dark Arts-' ('Hear, hear,' said Anthony Goldstein, and Hermione looked heartened) '-Well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands.'

She paused, looked sideways at Harry and went on, 'And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just in theory but doing the real spells, because You Know Who's back.' Silence followed this statement.

'Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?' said the blonde Hufflepuff player in a rather aggressive voice.

'Well, Dumbledore believes it-' Hermione began.

'You mean, Dumbledore believes them,' said the blonde boy, nodding at Harry and Kitty.

'Who are you?' said Ron, rather rudely.

'Zacharias Smith,' said the boy, 'and I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes them say You-Know-Who's back.'

'What makes me say You-Know-Who's back?' Harry repeated, looking Zacharias straight in the face. 'I saw him. Kat saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you won't believe us, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone.'

Zacharias said dismissively, 'All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you and your sister brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts. He didn't give us details, he didn't tell us exactly how Diggory got murdered, or why your sister was in the Hospital wing, I think we'd all like to know-'

Kitty's heart sank. The last thing she wanted to hear was a retelling of the events that had happened at the graveyard.

'If you've come to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone I can't help you,' Harry said. His temper, always so close to the surface these days, was rising again. He did not take his eyes from Zacharias Smith's aggressive face, and was determined not to look at Cho. 'I don't want to talk about Cedric Diggory, all right? So if that's what you're here for, you might as well clear out.'

'So,' said Hermione, her voice very high-pitched again. 'So ... like I was saying ... if you want to learn some defence, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet and where we're going to-'

'Is it true,' interrupted the girl with the long plait down her back, looking at Harry, 'that you can produce a Patronus?'

There was a murmur of interest around the group at this.

'Yeah,' said Harry slightly defensively.

'And did you kill a Basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office?' demanded Terry Boot. 'That's what one of the portraits on the wall told me when I was in there last year ...'

'Er-yeah, I did, yeah,' said Harry.

'And in our first year,' said Neville to the group at large, 'he saved that Philological Stone- '

'Philosopher's,' hissed Hermione.

'Yes, that-from You-Know-Who,' finished Neville.

'And that's not to mention,' said Cho (Harry's eyes snapped across to her; she was looking at him, smiling; his stomach did another somersault) 'all the tasks he had to get through in the Triwizard Tournament last year-getting past dragons and merpeople and Acromantula and things ...'

'Yes, well,' said Hermione hastily, moving on ...'the point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?'

There was a murmur of general agreement. Zacharias folded his arms and said nothing.

'Right,' said Hermione, looking relieved that something had at last been settled. 'Well, then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week-'

'Hang on,' said Angelina, 'we need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice.'

'No,' said Cho, 'nor with ours.'

'Nor ours,' added Zacharias Smith.

'Nor Vandyll's,' said Kitty.

'I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone,' said Hermione, slightly impatiently, 'but you know, this is rather important, we're talking about learning to defend ourselves against V-Voldemort's Death Eaters. We think the reason Umbridge doesn't want us trained in Defence Against the Dark Arts,' said Hermione, 'is that she's got some ... some mad idea that Dumbledore could use the students in the school as a kind of private army. She thinks he'd mobilise us against the Ministry.'

Everyone stared at her.

'Well, once a week sounds cool,' said Lee Jordan at last.

'As long as-' began Angelina.

'Yes, yes, we know about the Quidditch,' said Hermione in a tense voice. 'Well, the other thing to decide is where we're going to meet ...'

This was rather more difficult; the whole group fell silent.

'Library?' suggested Katie Bell after a few moments.

'I can't see Madam Pince being too chuffed with us doing jinxes in the library,' said Harry.

'Right, well, we'll try to find somewhere,' said Hermione. 'We'll send a message round to everybody when we've got a time and a place for the first meeting.' She rummaged in her bag and produced parchment and a quill, then hesitated, rather as though she was steeling herself to say something.

'I-I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think,' she took a deep breath, 'that we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge or anybody else what we're up to.'

She passed the sheet around so that everyone could write their names. When the parchment reached Kitty, she wrote down her name and Vandyll's, Luna's and Dennis' also.

'Well, time's ticking on,' said Fred briskly, getting to his feet. 'George, Lee and I have got items of a sensitive nature to purchase, we'll be seeing you all later.'

In twos and threes the rest of the group took their leave, too.

'That went well,' thought Kitty as she left with Harry. Harry meanwhile was staring at the retreating figure of Cho Chang.

_Please review!_


	12. Chapter 12

Another Detention

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

'Kitty!' said someone behind her. It was Luna.

'What?'

'Come with me fast. I have to show you something,' said Luna. Kitty followed Luna to the Ravenclaw noticeboard. There was a new sign printed in large black letters and with a highly official-looking seal at the bottom, beside a neat and curly signature.

_BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS  
All student organisations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded. An organisation, society, team, group or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students. Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge). No student organisation, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an organisation, society, team, group or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled. The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four._

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor._

Kitty looked at Luna in horror and said, 'She knows.'

Kitty went down with Luna to the great Hall for breakfast, meaning to tell Harry about this. To her disappointment however, neither Harry nor Ron nor Hermione were there. She joined Dennis and Vandyll and told them.

'I know,' said Vandyll in a low voice, 'It was on our noticeboard too. And what's more she's including Quidditch in this. Montague went to her this morning to ask permission to reform the team.'

'Did she agree?'

Vandyll nodded.

Ten minutes later, Vandyll, Luna and Kitty set off for History of Magic. Umbridge was sitting perched on a stool in front of the class. Vandyll and Luna exchanged looks.

Despite Umbridge inspecting Binns' class, the period was as boring as ever. Umbridge hardly asked any of the students questions. Only at the end of the class, she remarked, 'Well, the class seem pretty advanced. Also, I don't find any problems with your curriculum as such.'

At lunch, Harry told Kitty that Hedwig had brought back an answer from Sirius and had turned up injured. Professor Mcgonagall reckoned that the owl had been searched upon her arrival. Kitty raised her eyebrows.

A loud voice interrupted their conversation. Draco Malfoy was talking with his friends very loudly from the nearby Slytherin table.

'... from what my father says, they've been looking for an excuse to sack Arthur Weasley for years ... and as for Potter ... my father says it's a matter of time before the Ministry has him carted off to St. Mungo's ... apparently they've got a special ward for people whose brains have been addled by magic.'

'That tears it!' said Kitty getting up angrily to yell at Malfoy, but Neville got there first.

'Neville, no!'

Harry leapt forward and seized the back of Neville's robes; Neville struggled frantically, his fists flailing, trying desperately to get at Malfoy who looked, for a moment, extremely shocked. Neville's face was scarlet; the pressure Harry was exerting on his throat rendered him quite incomprehensible, but odd words spluttered from his mouth.

'Not ... funny ... don't ... Mungo's ... show ... him ...'

'Why don't you ask your father what Voldemort said the night he returned. He was there among the masked lot. Was his boss happy with his late return?' said Kitty looking at Malfoy.

Kitty saw a flicker of fear in his eyes, as he took a step towards her.

'Not this brave at night, are you. Does the wee Potter feel scared of her dreams? Does the big bad man scare her at night?' he said.

Vandyll stepped in front of Kitty, who had whipped out her wand. Malfoy took out his wand too, and aimed it at Kitty's head which was peering over Vandyll's shoulder.

'You're not dueling her,' said Vandyll threateningly.

'Get out of the way, Vandyll,' said Kitty angrily as she tried to push him away.

'Potter! Malfoy!' barked Professor Mcgonagall rushing towards them.

'Dueling in the Great Hall, are we? Detention for Ms. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. Ten thirty, come to my office. And fifty points each from Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I really must say I expected better of you Mr. Malfoy, now that you are a prefect. And the rest of you did nothing to stop them?' she said, looking at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Harry did not dared say that he was restraining Neville from attacking Malfoy.

Kitty walked off to the Gryffindor table angrily.

'How can she give me a detention with him?' she said, piling roast chicken on her plate.

'Well, Kat, don't go doing that again. If Umbridge would have noticed, then she would have done worse than giving you detentions,' said Harry.

'And how does the prick know that I'm having nightmares,' she said to Harry.

'You…you mean what he said was true? You're having nightmares about Voldemort?' asked Hermione tentatively.

Ron shuffled his feet awkwardly. Kitty sighed. There was no point in hiding it any more, now that they knew, thanks to Malfoy. She nodded grimly.

'Well, I think…' began Hermione.

'Drop it, Hermione. I'm already taking Dreamless Sleep Potions,' said Kitty.

'But they're not working are they?' said Harry, looking anxious.

'Well, I've just been having them for the last week or so…'

'Still, they're not working. I think you should go to Madam Pomfrey and…' said Vandyll.

'No,' said Kitty flatly.

'Well, at least go to Professor Snape and tell him that the potion's not working, Kat,' said Harry.

'I don't want to make a fuss about this,' said Kitty, 'It's nothing really.'

'You were moaning last night in your sleep, and crying. I heard you,' said Luna who immediately got a scorching look from Kitty.

'I don't care Kat, you are going to Snape, if I have to take you myself,' Harry, with an air of finality.

'Thanks Malfoy,' said Kitty in the end, 'Fine I'll go to Snape.'

_Review please!_


	13. Chapter 13

Detention with Malfoy

_To Chrissy24601: Thanks for reviewing. Glad you love it!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP.

At ten thirty, Kitty left the Ravenclaw Tower and went to Professor Mcgonagall's office for detention.

'Come in!' said Mcgonagall's voice, as she knocked on the door. Kitty entered. Malfoy was already there.

'Well, as I was telling Mr. Malfoy, before you came, both of you will be going to the trophy room, where Mr. Filch will tell you what you must do. I trust you know where it is? Well, if you don't, it is in the Passage of Fouls, near the History of Magic classroom. Go on now.'

'Uh, detention is one thing, but with Filch, it's going to be much worse,' thought Kitty as they left Mcgonagall's office to go to the trophy room.

'You will be scrubbing all the trophies on the second and third shelves. Elbow grease,' said Filch vindictively, 'No magic!'

'You're going to make us work like house elves here?' said Malfoy incredulously.

'Should've thought of that before you started dueling,' said Filch.

Kitty groaned and picked up the rag that Filch had offered her and began to work on the nearest trophy. She tried very hard not to look at Malfoy, who was smirking. Filch left, leaving Mrs. Norris, who had turned her yellow lamplike eyes on Kitty. Kitty decided to finish the trophies as fast as possible, and return to her dormitory.

After some time, Malfoy said, 'Do you want to know how I found about your nightmares?'

Kitty didn't answer. She did want very much to know how Malfoy had found out.

'The day you were returning from Umbridge's detention,' continued Malfoy, 'I took you to Snape's office, remember? After you went inside, I listened at the door and…'

'Malfoy, you had no right to do that!' said Kitty angrily.

'I know I didn't. But I found out something to my advantage didn't I?'

Kitty turned away from him and continued scrubbing the trophy in front of her with renewed vigor.

'And in case you're wondering, I'm not one of them,' said Malfoy.

'One of who?' said Kitty.

'One of the Death Eaters. I can't say the same for my dad though.'

'It's only a matter of time,' said Kitty, 'I know you're dying to join.'

'And I will after school probably,' said Malfoy.

'Coward!' said Kitty.

'What?' said Malfoy.

'I called you a coward for wanting to join him. If you had the guts, you'd leave your family, and join Dumbledore's side.'

Malfoy stared at her for a minute and then said, 'Do you remember you used to say "better a live coward than a dead fool."? '

'And besides,' he continued, 'I think it's only the very brave, who pretend to join the Dark Lord.'

Kitty gaped at him. 'What do you mean "pretend"? You're a spy?' she gasped.

'I will be,' replied Draco, holding up a trophy to the light, to examine if there was any dust on it.

'Wait, how do I know that you won't be a spy for Voldemort?' said Kitty, narrowing her eyes.

'You don't,' said Malfoy, 'You have no choice but to trust me. But think about it, if I was a spy for the Dark Lord, would I tell you about it?'

'So,' said Kitty slowly, 'Why are you telling me?'

Malfoy shrugged and said, 'Just making conversation.'

'And you think you'll be able to fool Voldemort?'

'Absolutely,' said Malfoy, 'He has no reason to doubt me. I am a pureblood, my family are Death Eaters. I hate Potter, everyone knows that.'

'So why're you joining us, if you hate Harry?' said Kitty suspiciously.

'Because I've seen what the Dark Lord can do. And…' he paused.

'And?' said Kitty, raising her eyebrows.

'I wish I could tell you,' sighed Malfoy.

'And, if you fail? He'll kill you, or…worse,' said Kitty remembering that night in the graveyard and shuddering.

Malfoy looked at her and said, 'Get over it, you're not the only one he's tortured.'

'He tortured you too?' said Kitty in horror.

'What's it to you if I end up dead?' said Malfoy, ignoring her question, 'Anyway, I will die either way. If I join the Dark Lord and am faithful to him, your side will kill me. If I join your side, _He_ will kill me.'

Kitty swallowed and said, 'So, is your father also…'

'No, he's faithful to the Dark Lord,' said Malfoy abruptly.

'Look, why do you hate Harry?' said Kitty.

Malfoy smirked. 'Because he thinks all Slytherins are scum.'

'Well, you think all Gryffindors are scum. I've heard you call Hermione a mudblood. And you call Ron a blood traitor. And I'm sure you keep talking with your friends and saying that Vandyll is a blood traitor too,' said Kitty, anger boiling up in her once more.

'I only say that in front of the other Slytherins. You'd understand if you were in my place. Most of us Slytherins have grown up in pureblood families. Our parents drilled into us from a very young age that we do not associate with muggle borns and blood traitors. What would you do if your parents pointed out a person on the pavement, when you were three and told you that it was a filthy mudblood, not fit to live? Wouldn't you believe them? And with parents like ours, if you would rebel against their views, you'll find yourself out of the house in no time. We were never taught what was right.'

'All my dad cares about is keeping our blood pure, and following the Dark Lord. It's very easy to say what you want in front of your family if you know they are going to accept you and love you no matter what. When I was five, I once helped up a little Muggle girl who had fallen down on the road. When my father saw me, he took me home and crucioed me. When I was six, I saw my father murder an old muggle born witch. It's bad enough to be tortured and hit, but there's no sight as sad as watching someone you love kill or torture someone else. When, I was eight, I once stopped our house elf, Dobby from punishing itself. Father hit me for that. When I was ten, I saw with my own eyes my Father rape a seven year old muggle girl.'

Kitty gasped.

'Survival instinct makes you adapt to your surroundings. You begin believing wrong things if you are punished for doing the right ones. That's the difference between Gryffindors and Slytherins. They'd go and jump into the fire, in the name of bravery. Slytherins, on the other hand, are brave too, just not foolish. We watch carefully, we implement our plans with tact, we weigh the potential costs, we study our enemy's weaknesses, we gauge our advantages and we strike at the right moment. And for that, we are hated.'

Malfoy stopped speaking. Kitty did not know what to say.

'And anyway, if I really believed in all this blood traitor bullshit, I wouldn't have asked you out last year to the Yule Ball, would I?' said Malfoy.

'So, why did you ask me?' said Kitty.

Malfoy looked away, 'I don't know, I just asked you on the spur of the moment. I thought maybe you weren't like the Gryffindors. I knew you made friends with Vandyll Zinpike, so I thought, maybe, you aren't a Slytherin hater.'

Kitty rubbed her nose guiltily.

'Forget about it,' said Malfoy gruffly, 'Listen, we'd better go now, we've finished the trophies and it's almost two in the morning.'

'Right,' said Kitty getting up to leave, 'Um, see you later…Draco.'

She left the trophy room and left to go back to her dormitory.

'Oh, and Potter!'

Kitty turned around.

'For your nightmares, mix one drop of _Draught of Peace _with two drops of the dreamless sleep potion Snape gave you, and drink it every night. It should help,' said Malfoy.

'Thanks,' said Kitty, 'And, um…Draco, thanks for taking me to Snape that day after Umbridge's detention.'

'Anytime,' said Draco, as he walked off towards the Slytherin dormitory.

_Please review!_


	14. Chapter 14

Dumbledore's Army

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

Kitty had not told anyone what Malfoy had said to her in detention. She knew Harry and Ron would not believe her, and nor would Vandyll. Hermione might, but the possibility was rather unlikely. Malfoy's suggestion seemed to have worked; she was no longer having dreams for the last two days.

Harry had decided to hold Defence anainst the Dark Arts classes in the Room of Requirement. Together they had spent most of the day seeking out those people who had signed their names to the list in the Hog's Head and telling them where to meet that evening. Somewhat to Harry's disappointment, it was Ginny who managed to find Cho Chang and her friend first; however, by the end of dinner he was confident that the news had been passed to every one who had turned up in the Hog's Head.

At seven thirty, Kitty, Vandyll, Luna and Dennis went up to the seventh floor to the Room of Requirement. Harry, Ron and Hermione were already there. In groups of twos and threes, the rest of the students arrived.

The walls were lined with wooden bookcases and instead of chairs there were large silk cushions on the floor. A set of shelves at the far end of the room carried a range of instruments such as Sneakoscopes, Secrecy Sensors and a large, cracked Foe-Glass that Harry was sure had hung, the previous year, in the fake Moody's office.

'These will be good when we're practising Stunning,' said Ron enthusiastically, prodding one of the cushions with his foot.

'And just look at these books!' said Hermione excitedly, running a finger along the spines of the large leather-bound tomes. _'A Compendium of Common Curses and their Counter-Actions_ ... _The Dark Arts Outsmarted_ ... _Self-Defensive Spellwork_ ... wow ...' she looked around at Harry, her face glowing, and Kitty saw that the presence of hundreds of books had finally convinced Hermione that what they were doing was right. 'Harry, this is wonderful, there's everything we need here!'

'Well,' said Harry, slightly nervously. 'This is the place we've found for practice sessions, and you've-er-obviously found it OK.'

'It's fantastic!' said Cho, and several people murmured their agreement.

'It's bizarre,' said Fred, frowning around at it. 'We once hid from Filch in here, remember, George? But it was just a broom cupboard then.'

'I think we ought to have a name,' Hermione said brightly, 'it would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?'

'Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?' said Angelina hopefully.

'Or the Ministry of Magic are Morons Group?' suggested Fred.

'I was thinking,' said Hermione, frowning at Fred, 'more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings.'

'The Defence Association?' said Cho. 'The DA for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?'

'Yeah, the DA's good,' said Ginny. 'Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army, because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?'

There was a good deal of appreciative murmuring and laughter at this.

'All in favour of the DA?' said Hermione bossily, kneeling up on her cushion to count. 'That's a majority-motion passed!'

She pinned the piece of parchment with all of their signatures on it on to the wall and wrote across the top in large letters:

DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY

'Right,' said Harry, when she had sat down again, 'shall we get practising then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is Expelliarmus, you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful-'

'Oh, please,' said Zacharias Smith, rolling his eyes and folding his arms. 'I don't think Expelliarmus is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?'

'I've used it against him,' said Harry quietly. 'It saved my life in June.'

Smith opened his mouth stupidly. The rest of the room was very quiet.

'But if you think it's beneath you, you can leave,' Harry said.

Smith did not move. Nor did anybody else.

'OK,' said Harry, his mouth slightly drier than usual with all these eyes upon him, 'I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practise.'

Everybody got to their feet at once and divided up. Predictably, Neville was left partnerless.

'You can practise with me,' Harry told him. 'Right-on the count of three, then-one, two, three-'

The room was suddenly full of shouts of Expelliarmus. Wands flew in all directions; missed spells hit books on shelves and sent them flying into the air. Harry was too quick for Neville, whose wand went spinning out of his hand, hit the ceiling in a shower of sparks and landed with a clatter on top of a bookshelf, from which Harry retrieved it with a Summoning Charm. Glancing around, he thought he had been right to suggest they practise the basics first; there was a lot of shoddy spellwork going on; many people were not succeeding in Disarming their opponents at all, but merely causing them to jump backwards a few paces or wince as their feeble spell whooshed over them.

'Expelliarmus!' said Neville, and Harry, caught unawares, felt his wand fly out of his hand.

'I DID IT!' said Neville gleefully. 'I've never done it before-I DID IT!'

Kitty was partnering Vandyll, who had successfully disarmed her before she could even raise her wand. He threw his wand back at her. Kitty was having trouble disarming Vandyll, but a few minutes later, she too had mastered it.

Harry walked around the other pairs, trying to correct those who were doing the spell wrong. Ginny was teamed with Michael Corner; she was doing very well, whereas Michael was either very bad or unwilling to jinx her. Ernie Macmillan was flourishing his wand unnecessarily, giving his partner time to get in under his guard; the Creevey brothers were enthusiastic but erratic and mainly responsible for all the books leaping off the shelves around them; Luna was similarly patchy, occasionally sending Justin Finch-Fletchleys wand spinning out of his hand, at other times merely causing his hair to stand on end.

Harry avoided going near Cho and her friend for a while, but after walking twice around every other pair in the room felt he could not ignore them any longer.

'Oh no,' said Cho rather wildly as he approached. 'Expelliarmious!I mean, Expellimellius! I-oh, sorry, Marietta!'

Her curly-haired friend's sleeve had caught fire; Marietta extinguished it with her own wand and glared at Harry as though it was his fault.

'You made me nervous, I was doing all right before then!' Cho told Harry ruefully.

'Hey, Harry,' Hermione called from the other end of the room, 'have you checked the time?'

He looked down at his watch and was shocked to see it was already ten past nine, which meant they needed to get back to their common rooms immediately or risk being caught and punished by Filch for being out of bounds. He blew his whistle; everybody stopped shouting 'Expelliarmus' and the last couple of wands clattered to the floor.

'Well, that was pretty good,' said Harry, 'but we've overrun, we'd better leave it here. Same time, same place next week?'

'Sooner!' said Dean Thomas eagerly and many people nodded in agreement.

Angelina, however, said quickly, 'The Quidditch season's about to start, we need team practices too!'

'Let's say next Wednesday night, then,' said Harry, 'we can decide on additional meetings then. Come on, we'd better get going.'

'That was really good,' said Kitty once most of the people had gone.

'Yeah…' said Harry distractedly. He had one eye on the Marauder's Map, but he was also thinking of Cho saying he made her nervous.

_Please review!_


	15. Chapter 15

The Quidditch Match

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

As the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, drew nearer, their DA meetings were put on hold because both teams were having almost daily practices.

The only thing really worrying Harry was how much Ron was allowing the tactics of the Slytherin team to upset him before they even got on to the pitch. When the Slytherins muttered as they passed them in the corridors, 'Got your bed booked in the hospital wing, Weasley?' he didn't laugh, but turned a delicate shade of green. When Draco Malfoy imitated Ron dropping the Quaffle (which he did whenever they came within sight of each other), Ron's ears glowed red and his hands shook so badly that he was likely to drop whatever he was holding at the time, too.

Kitty was trying not to pay attention whenever Malfoy insulted Ron. Harry had been most surprised at her for this lack of enthusiasm in slandering Malfoy.

'What's got your wand in a knot?' he asked her, one day. 'Fallen in love with Malfoy?' he joked.

'No, I just don't want to get another detention,' said Kitty hastily. She didn't want to tell Harry what Malfoy had said the other day. Harry seemed to find this excuse satisfactory, for he asked her no more question.

The morning of the match dawned bright and cold. When Harry awoke he looked round at Ron's bed and saw him sitting bolt upright, his arms around his knees, staring fixedly into space.

'You all right?' said Harry.

Ron nodded but did not speak.

'You just need some breakfast,' Harry said bracingly. 'C'mon.'

Kitty was sitting with Vandyll and Luna at the Gryffindor Table.

'I really hope you win, Van,' said Kitty serving him scrambled eggs, 'Go on, eat that.'

Vandyll was almost as nervous as Ron. It was understandable because it was his first match.

'Montague's calling the team on the pitch, Zinpike. We have to check the conditions and change into Quidditch robes,' said Malfoy, walking up to them.

'Right,' said Vandyll, getting up. Malfoy glanced at Kitty. Kitty gave him a small smile.

'Good luck!' called Kitty after Vandyll.

After breakfast, Kitty and Luna went down to the grounds and joined Hermione, and Dennis in the stands. 'It's time,' said Hermione, looking at her watch.

Kitty saw the two teams coming out onto the pitch.

'Captains, shake hands,' ordered the referee Madam Hooch, as Angelina and Montague reached each other. Kitty could tell that Montague was trying to crush Angelina's fingers, though she did not wince. 'Mount your brooms ...'

Madam Hooch placed her whistle in her mouth and blew.

The balls were released and the fourteen players shot upwards. Kitty saw Ron streak off towards the goalhoops. Harry zoomed higher, dodging a Bludger, and set off on a wide lap of the pitch, gazing around for a glint of gold; on the other side of the stadium, Malfoy was doing exactly the same.

'And it's Johnson -Johnson with the Quaffle, what a player that girl is, I've been saying it for years but she still won't go out with me-'

'JORDAN!' yelled Professor McGonagall.

'-just a fun fact, Professor, adds a bit of interest-and she's ducked Pucey, she's passed Montague, she's-ouch-been hit from behind by a Bludger from Crabbe ... Montague catches the Quaffle, Montague heading back up the pitch and-nice Bludger there from George Weasley, that's a Bludger to the head for Montague, he drops the Quaffle, caught by Katie Bell, Katie Bell of Gryffindor reverse-passes to Alicia Spinnet and Spinnet's away-'

Lee Jordan's commentary rang through the stadium amidst the din of the crowd, all yelling and booing and singing.

'-dodges Zinpike, avoids a Bludger-close call, Alicia-and the crowd are loving this, just listen to them, what's that they're singing?'

And as Lee paused to listen, the song rose loud and clear from the sea of green and silver in the Slytherin section of the stands:

_'Weasley cannot save a thing,  
He cannot block a single ring,  
That's why Slytherins all sing:  
Weasley is our King._

'Weasley was born in a bin  
He always lets the Quaffle in  
Weasley will make sure we win  
Weasley is our King.'  
  
' -and Alicia passes back to Angelina!' Lee shouted, and as Harry swerved, he knew Lee was trying to drown out the words of the song. 'Come on now, Angelina-looks like she's got just the Keeper to beat!-SHE SHOOTS-SHE-aaaah ...'

Bletchley, the Slytherin Keeper, had saved the goal; he threw the Quaffle to Vandyll who sped off with it, zig-zagging in between Alicia and Katie; the singing from below grew louder and louder as he drew nearer and nearer Ron.

_'Weasley is our King,  
Weasley is our King,  
He always lets the Quaffle in  
Weasley is our King. '  
_  
'-and it's Zinpike with the Quaffle, he's heading for the goal, he's out of Bludger range with just the Keeper ahead-'

A great swell of song rose from the Slytherin stands below:

_'Weasley cannot save a thing,  
He cannot block a single ring ...'_

'- so it's the first test for new Gryffindor Keeper Weasley, brother of Beaters Fred and George, and a promising new talent on the team-come on, Ron!'

But the scream of delight came from the Slytherins' end: Ron had dived wildly, his arms wide, and the Quaffle had soared between them straight through Ron's central hoop.

'Slytherin score!' came Lee's voice amid the cheering and booing from the crowds below, 'so that's ten-nil to Slytherin-bad luck, Ron.'

The Slytherins sang even louder:  
_  
'WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN  
HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN... '_

'-and Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell tanking up the pitch-' cried Lee valiantly, though the singing was now so deafening that he could hardly make himself heard above it.

_'WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN  
WEASLEY IS OUR KING ...'_

'Why's Harry not looking for the Snitch?' said Kitty.

Harry too had realised that he had been stationary in midair for over a minute, watching the progress of the match without sparing a thought for the whereabouts of the Snitch; horrified, he went into a dive and started circling the pitch again, staring around, trying to ignore the chorus now thundering through the stadium:

_'WEASLEY IS OUR KING,  
WEASLEY IS OUR KING ... '_

Malfoy was still circling the stadium just as he was.

'-and it's Zinpike again,' bellowed Lee, 'who passes to Pucey, Pucey's off past Spinnet, come on now, Angelina, you can take him - turns out you can't-but nice Bludger from Fred Weasley I mean, George Weasley, oh, who cares, one of them, anyway, and Zinpike drops the Quaffle and Katie Bell-er-drops it, too-so that's Montague with the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Montague takes the Quaffle and he's off up the pitch, come on now, Gryffindor, block him!'

Harry zoomed around the end of the stadium behind the Slytherin goalhoops, willing himself not to look at what was going on at Ron's end. As he sped past the Slytherin Keeper, he heard Bletchley singing along with the crowd below:  
_  
'WEASLEY CANNOT SAVE A THING ...'_

'-and Pucey's dodged Alicia again and he's heading straight for goal, stop it, Ron!'

_'THAT'S WHY SLYTHERINS ALL SING  
WEASLEY IS OUR KING.'_

'—and Pucey scores!'

Just then Ron let in two more goals.

'-and Katie Bell of Gryffindor dodges Pucey, ducks Montague, nice swerve, Katie, and she throws to Johnson, Angelina Johnson takes the Quaffle, she's past Zinpike, she's heading for goal, come on now, Angelina-GRYFFINDOR SCORE! It's forty-ten, forty-ten to Slytherin and Pucey has the Quaffle ...'

'Looks like Harry's seen the Snitch!' said Luna, pointing at him. Kitty, who was looking at Vandyll, tore her eyes away to look at the other end of the Quidditch pitch. She saw Harry pull into a dive. In a matter of seconds, Malfoy was streaking out of the sky on Harry's left, a green and silver blur lying flat on his broom. Harry pulled his Firebolt around, he and Malfoy were now neck and neck ...

Feet from the ground, Harry lifted his right hand from his broom, stretching towards the Snitch ... to his right, Malfoy's arm extended too, was reaching, groping ...

It was over in two breathless, desperate, windswept seconds-Harry's fingers closed around the tiny, struggling ball-Malfoy's fingernails scrabbled the back of Harry's hand hopelessly-Harry pulled his broom upwards, holding the struggling ball in his hand and the Gryffindor spectators screamed their approval ...

WHAM.

A Bludger hit Harry squarely in the small of the back and he flew forwards off his broom. Luckily he was only five or six feet above the ground, having dived so low to catch the Snitch, but he was winded all the same as he landed flat on his back on the frozen pitch. They heard Madam Hooch's shrill whistle, an uproar in the stands compounded of catcalls, and angry yells and jeering from the Slytherins.

'I hope Harry's fine; Crabbe hit that Bludger pretty hard,' said Hermione.

'I'm going to see,' said Kitty getting up. 'That git whacked the Bludger at Harry the moment he saw he'd got the Snitch-but Harry won!'

Kitty reached the Quidditch pitch breathless, and pulled Harry into a hug. 'Are you okay? Did he hit you too hard?'

'I'm fine, Kat.'

Malfoy was shouting something at Harry from behind. The other Slytherins were jeering.

Fred and George had realised what Malfoy was talking about. Halfway through shaking Harry's hand, they stiffened, looking round at Malfoy.

'Leave it!' said Angelina at once, taking Fred by the arm. 'Leave it, Fred; let him yell, he's just sore he lost, the jumped-up little-

Harry grabbed hold of George. Meanwhile, it was taking the combined efforts of Angelina, Alicia and Katie to stop Fred leaping on Malfoy, who was laughing openly. Harry looked around for Madam Hooch, but she was still berating Crabbe for his illegal Bludger attack.

'Or perhaps,' said Malfoy, leering as he backed away, 'you can remember what your mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it-'

Both Harry and George were sprinting towards Malfoy. Harry drew back the fist clutching the Snitch and sank it as hard as he could into Malfoy's stomach—

'Harry! HARRY! GEORGE! NO!' shouted Kitty.

'What do you think you're doing?' screamed Madam Hooch, as Harry leapt to his feet. She was holding her whistle in one hand and a wand in the other; her broom lay abandoned several feet away. Malfoy was curled up on the ground, whimpering and moaning, his nose bloody; George was sporting a swollen lip; Fred was still being forcibly restrained by the three Chasers, and Crabbe was cackling in the background. 'I've never seen behaviour like it-back up to the castle, both of you, and straight to your Head of House's office! Go! Now.'

Harry and George turned on their heels, and marched towards the castle. Kitty joined the Hermione and Luna who were now descending from the stands.

'What happened?' said Hermione.

'Malfoy was saying something, I dunno what, poking fun at Ron, I think, then he said something about our mother and both George and Harry hurtled at Malfoy and started fighting. Madam Hooch stopped them and sent them off to Mcgonagall,' said Kitty.

'Of course Malfoy would do something like that,' said Hermione furiously.

'Mmhmm,' said Kitty, quietly.


	16. Chapter 16

The Snake

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

'What happened? What did Mcgonagall say?' said Kitty when she saw Harry.

'I've been banned from the Quidditch team. So's Fred and George,' said Harry dully.

'WHAT!' said Kitty, Ron and Hermione together.

Harry nodded.

'What do you mean banned? Why did Mcgonagall…' began Hermione.

'Not Mcgonagall. It was Umbridge.'

'That explains it,' said Kitty, pounding her fist on the table in rage.

'Umbridge's taken my Firebolt,' said Harry.

'What happened?' asked Angelina rushing over.

Harry didn't have the heart to tell her. Kitty told her how Umbridge had banned them.

'It's just so unfair,' said Alicia numbly. 'I mean, what about Crabbe and that Bludger he hit after the whistle had been blown? Has she banned him?'

'No,' said Ginny, 'he just got lines.'

'I'm going to bed,' said Angelina, getting slowly to her feet. 'Maybe this will all turn out to have been a bad dream ... maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and find we haven't played yet ...'

She was soon followed by Alicia and Katie. Fred and George sloped off to bed some time later, glowering at everyone they passed, and Ginny went not long after that.

'Well,' said Hermione, her voice trembling slightly. 'I can think of one thing that might cheer you up.'

'Oh yeah?' said Harry sceptically.

'Yeah,' said Hermione, a broad smile spreading across her face. 'Hagrid's back.'

The next day at breakfast, Harry joined Kitty and Vandyll and said to them, 'Hey, listen, you guys. We went to meet Hagrid yesterday and guess what he told us? He and Madame Maxime, you remember that big Beauxbatons woman, well they, on Dumbledore's orders, went to see the giants.'

Kitty stared at Harry.

'Yes, Dumbledore told them to go persuade the giants not to join Voldemort and to fight for us instead.'

'And they agreed?' said Vandyll.

'No. Hagrid said that they almost managed to persuade their leader, but then the next day the leader was killed and a few Death Eaters showed up to persuade the new one. And what's more Hagrid looks like he's been wrestling trolls. He's all injured. And while we were talking to him, Umbridge showed up.'

Kitty clapped a hand to her mouth.

'We hid under the Invisibility Cloak. She seems to suspect him. She wouldn't believe him when he said that he'd gone on a vacation. She'll be inspecting his class today, I bet,' finished Harry.

'Oh Harry, Umbridge's horrible. Remus told me she hates half beings. She'll try to get him sacked. You tell Hagrid to be careful and to teach you something harmless and docile to your class today.'

'We did tell him, Kat. Anyway, I'd better go now for Charms. See you later.'

Kitty arrived early with Vandyll, Luna and Dennis for their last DA meeting before the holidays.

'OK,' Harry said, calling them all to order. 'I thought this evening we should just go over the things we've done so far, because it's the last meeting before the holidays and there's no point starting anything new right before a three-week break-'

'We're not doing anything new?' said Zacharias Smith, in a disgruntled whisper loud enough to carry through the room. 'If I'd known that, I wouldn't have come.'

'We're all really sorry Harry didn't tell you, then,' said Fred loudly. Kitty sniggered.

'-we can practise in pairs,' said Harry. 'We'll start with the Impediment Jinx, for ten minutes, and then we can get out the cushions and try Stunning again.'

They all divided up obediently; Harry partnered Neville as usual.

Kitty was not very good at the Impediment Jinx, but Harry told her that she was holding the wand wrong. Soon, she had frozen her partner, Vandyll four times.

Neville had improved beyond all recognition. After a while, when Harry had unfrozen three times in a row, he had Neville join Ron and Hermione again so that he could walk around the room and watch the others. When he passed Cho she beamed at him; he resisted the temptation to walk past her several more times.

After ten minutes on the Impediment Jinx, they laid out cushions all over the floor and started practising Stunning again. Space was really too confined to allow them all to work this spell at once; half the group observed the others for a while, then swapped over.

Harry felt himself positively swelling with pride as he watched them all. True, Neville did Stun Padma Patil rather than Dean, at whom he had been aiming, but it was a much closer miss than usual, and everybody else had made enormous progress. Even Kitty had managed to stun Vandyll, and she was the worst in the room, after Neville.

At the end of an hour, Harry called a halt.

'You're getting really good,' he said, beaming around at them. 'When we get back from the holidays we can start doing some of the big stuff-maybe even Patronuses.'

There was a murmur of excitement. The room began to clear in the usual twos and threes; most people wished Harry a 'Happy Christmas' as they went. Feeling cheerful, he collected up the cushions with Ron, Kitty and Hermione and stacked them neatly away. Ron and Hermione left before he did; he hung back a little, because Cho was still there and he was hoping to receive a 'Merry Christmas' from her.

'Good luck, Harry,' said Kitty knowingly, as she left the room with Vandyll and Luna.

'Wake up! Wake up, Ms. Potter!' someone was saying. Kitty rolled over in her sleep and opened her eyes.

'Who's there?' she called.

'Ms. Potter, wake up,' said a voice that sounded suspiciously like Mcgonagall.

Kitty sat up bold upright. 'What's the matter?' she said.

'Your brother has just had a nightmare…well it's not exactly a nightmare. It's more like he had a vision. He saw Mr. Weasley being attacked by a large snake. The Weasley children have been informed, and Professor Dumbledore has asked you to get dressed quickly and come to his office. Your brother and you, along with the Weasley children will be going to Grimmauld Place right now.'

Kitty stared at Mcgonagall, wondering if it was a dream.

'Well, make haste, Ms. Potter, I'm waiting outside the Ravenclaw Tower. Come out in two minutes.'

In a few minutes, she was standing in Dumbledore's office, looking shaken. 'You have all used a Portkey before?' asked Dumbledore, and they nodded, each reaching out to touch some part of the blackened kettle. 'Good. On the count of three, then ... one ... two ...three.'

Kitty felt a powerful jerk behind her navel, the ground vanished from beneath her feet, her hand was glued to the kettle; she was banging into the others as they all sped forwards in a swirl of colours and a rush of wind, the kettle pulling them onwards ... until her feet hit the ground so hard her knees buckled, the kettle clattered to the ground, and somewhere close at hand a voice said:

'Back again, the blood-traitor brats. Is it true their father's dying?'

'OUT!' roared a second voice.

Kitty looked around; they had arrived in the gloomy basement kitchen of number twelve, Grimmauld Place. The only sources of light were the fire and one guttering candle, which illuminated the remains of a solitary supper.

'What's going on?' said Sirius, stretching out a hand to help Kitty up. 'Phineas Nigellus said Arthur's been badly injured-'

'Ask Harry,' said Fred.

'Yeah, I want to hear this for myself,' said George.

The twins, Kitty and Ginny were staring at him.

'It was-' Harry began; this was even worse than telling McGonagall and Dumbledore. 'I had a-a kind of-vision ...'

And he told them all that he had seen, though he altered the story so that it sounded as though he had watched from the sidelines as the snake attacked, rather than from behind the snake's own eyes. Ron, who was still very white, gave him a fleeting look, but did not speak. When Harry had finished, Fred, George and Ginny continued to stare at him for a moment. Harry did not know whether he was imagining it or not, but he fancied there was something accusatory in their looks. Well, if they were going to blame him just for seeing the attack, he was glad he had not told them that he had been inside the snake at the time.

_Review please!_


	17. Chapter 17

At St. Mungo's

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP.

If Kitty had ever sat through a longer night than this one, she could not remember it. Sirius suggested once, without any real conviction, that they all go to bed, but the Weasleys' looks of disgust were answer enough. They mostly sat in silence around the table, watching the candle wick sinking lower and lower into liquid wax, occasionally raising a bottle to their lips, speaking only to check the time, to wonder aloud what was happening, and to reassure each other that if there was bad news, they would know straightaway, for Mrs. Weasley must long since have arrived at St. Mungo's.

Fred fell into a doze, his head lolling sideways on to his shoulder. Ginny was curled like a cat on her chair, but her eyes were open. Ron was sitting with his head in his hands, whether awake or asleep it was impossible to tell. Kitty was sitting on the floor at Harry's feet and was sleeping with her head on Harry's knee. Harry and Sirius looked at each other every so often, intruders upon the family grief, waiting ... waiting ...

At ten past five in the morning by Ron's watch, the kitchen door swung open and Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen. She was extremely pale, but when they all turned to look at her, Fred, Ron and Harry half rising from their chairs, she gave a wane smile.

'He's going to be all right,' she said, her voice weak with tiredness. 'He's sleeping. We can all go and see him later. Bill's sitting with him now; he's going to take the morning off work.'

Fred fell back into his chair with his hands over his face. George and Ginny got up, walked swiftly over to their mother and hugged her. Ron gave a very shaky laugh and downed the rest of his Butterbeer in one. Kitty hugged Harry in relief.

'Breakfast!' said Sirius loudly and joyfully, jumping to his feet. 'Where's that accursed house-elf? Kreacher! KREACHER!'

But Kreacher did not answer the summons.

'Oh, forget it, then,' muttered Sirius, counting the people in front of him. 'So, it's breakfast for-let's see-seven ... bacon and eggs, I think, and some tea, and toast—'

Harry and Kitty hurried over to the stove to help.

'I don't know what would have happened if it hadn't been for you, Harry,' Mrs. Weasley said in a muffled voice. 'They might not have found Arthur for hours, and then it would have been too late, but thanks to you he's alive and Dumbledore's been able to think up a good cover story for Arthur being where he was, you've no idea what trouble he would have been in otherwise.'

'Oh, Sirius, I'm so grateful ... they think he'll be there a little while and it would be wonderful to be nearer ... of course, that might mean we're here for Christmas.'

'The more the merrier!' said Sirius with such obvious sincerity that Mrs. Weasley beamed at him, threw on an apron and began to help with breakfast.

'Sirius, can I have a word? Kat, you come with me too,' sad Harry.

Kitty followed Sirius and Harry into the dark pantry. Without preamble, Harry told his godfather and sister every detail of the vision he had had, including the fact that he himself had been the snake who had attacked Mr. Weasley.

When he paused for breath, Sirius said, 'Did you tell Dumbledore this?'

'Yes,' said Harry impatiently,' but he didn't tell me what it meant. Well, he doesn't tell me anything any more.'

'I'm sure he would have told you if it was anything to worry about,' said Sirius steadily.

'But that's not all,' said Harry, in a voice only a little above a whisper. 'Sirius, I ... I think I'm going mad. Back in Dumbledore's office, just before we took the Portkey ... for a couple of seconds there I thought I was a snake, I felt like one-my scar really hurt when I was looking at Dumbledore-Sirius, I wanted to attack him!'

Kitty could only see a sliver of Sirius's face; the rest was in darkness.

'It must have been the aftermath of the vision, that's all,' said Sirius. 'you were still thinking of the dream or whatever it was and-'

'It wasn't that,' said Harry, shaking his head, 'it was like something rose up inside me, like there's a snake inside me.'

'You need to sleep,' said Sirius firmly. 'You're going to have breakfast, then go upstairs to bed, and after lunch you can go and see Arthur with the others. You're in shock, Harry; you're blaming yourself for something you only witnessed, and it's lucky you did witness it or Arthur might have died. Just stop worrying.'

He clapped Harry on the shoulder and left the pantry, leaving Harry and Kitty standing alone in the dark. Kitty burst into tears.

'And… and I thought I was the one having…night…nightmares,' she spluttered.

'Kat,' said Harry, shocked, 'Stop crying. You heard Sirius; it's nothing to worry about. It's just an aftermath of the vision.'

Everyone but Harry spent the rest of the morning sleeping. He went up to the bedroom he and Ron had shared over the last few weeks of summer, but while Ron crawled into bed and was asleep within minutes, Harry sat fully clothed, hunched against the cold metal bars of the bedstead, keeping himself deliberately uncomfortable, determined not to fall into a doze, terrified that he might become the serpent again in his sleep and wake to find that he had attacked Ron, or else slithered through the house after one of the others...

Their trunks arrived from Hogwarts while they were eating lunch, so they could dress as Muggles for the trip to St. Mungo's. Everybody except Harry was riotously happy and talkative as they changed out of their robes into jeans and sweatshirts.

They reached St. Mungo's at about three in the afternoon. Witches and wizards in lime-green robes were walking up and down the rows, asking questions and making notes on clipboards like Umbridge's. Kitty noticed the emblem embroidered on their chests: a wand and bone, crossed.

'Over here!' called Mrs. Weasley, and they followed her to the queue in front of a plump blonde witch seated at a desk marked Enquiries. 'Hello,' she said, 'my husband, Arthur Weasley, was supposed to be moved to a different ward this morning, could you tell us-?'

'Arthur Weasley?' said the witch, running her finger down a long list in front of her. 'Yes, first floor, second door on the right, Dai Llewellyn Ward.'

Thank you,' said Mrs. Weasley. 'Come on, you lot.'

They followed her through the double doors and along the narrow corridor beyond, which was lined with portraits of famous Healers and lit by crystal bubbles full of candles that floated up on the ceiling, looking like giant soapsuds.

The ward was small and rather dingy, as the only window was narrow and set high in the wall facing the door. There were only three patients. Mr. Weasley was occupying the bed at the far end of the ward beside the tiny window. Kitty was pleased and relieved to see that he was propped up on several pillows and reading the Daily Prophet by the solitary ray of sunlight falling on to his bed. He looked up as they walked towards him and, seeing who it was, beamed.

'Hello!' he called, throwing the Prophet aside. 'Bill just left, Molly, had to get back to work, but he says he'll drop in later.'

'How are you, Arthur?' asked Mrs. Weasley, bending down to kiss his cheek and looking anxiously into his face. 'You're still looking a bit peaky.'

'I feel absolutely fine,' said Mr. Weasley brightly, holding out his good arm to give Ginny a hug. 'If they could only take the bandages off, I'd be fit to go home.'

'Why can't they take them off, Dad?' asked Fred.

'Well, I start bleeding like mad every time they try,' said Mr. Weasley cheerfully.

'So, you going to tell us what happened, Dad?' asked Fred, pulling his chair closer to the bed.

'Well, you already know, don't you?' said Mr. Weasley, with a significant smile at Harry. 'It's very simple-I'd had a very long day on duty, dozed off, got sneaked up on and bitten.'

'So where were you when it happened, Dad?' asked George.

'That's my business,' said Mr. Weasley, though with a small smile.

'When you say you were "on duty",' Fred interrupted in a low voice, 'what were you doing?'

'You heard your father,' whispered Mrs. Weasley, 'we are not discussing this here!'

'You were guarding it, weren't you?' said George quietly. 'The weapon? The thing You-Know-Who's after?'

'That's enough,' said Mrs. Weasley crossly. 'Mad-Eye and Tonks are outside, Arthur, they want to come and see you. And you lot can wait outside,' she added to her children and Harry and Kitty. 'You can come and say goodbye afterwards. Go on.'

They trooped back into the corridor. Mad-Eye and Tonks went in and closed the door of the ward behind them. Fred raised his eyebrows.

'Fine,' he said coolly, rummaging in his pockets, 'be like that. Don't tell us anything.'

'Looking for these?' said George, holding out what looked like a tangle of flesh-coloured string.

'You read my mind,' said Fred, grinning. 'Let's see if St. Mungo's puts Imperturbable Charms on its ward doors, shall we?'

He and George disentangled the string and separated six Extendable Ears from each other. Fred and George handed them around. Harry hesitated to take one.

'Go on, Harry, take it! You saved Dad's life. If anyone's got the right to eavesdrop on him, it's you.'

Grinning in spite of himself, Harry took the end of the string and inserted it into his ear as the twins had done.

'OK, go!' Fred whispered.

The flesh-coloured strings wriggled like long skinny worms and snaked under the door. At first, Kitty could hear nothing, but then she jumped as she heard Tonks whispering as clearly as though she were standing right beside her.

'... they searched the whole area but couldn't find the snake anywhere. It just seems to have vanished after it attacked you, Arthur ... but You-Know-Who can't have expected a snake to get in, can he?'

'I reckon he sent it as a lookout,' growled Moody, ' 'cause he's not had any luck so far, has he? No, I reckon he's trying to get a clearer picture of what he's facing and if Arthur hadn't been there the beast would've had a lot more time to look around. So, Potter says he saw it all happen?'

'Yes,' said Mrs Weasley. She sounded rather uneasy. 'You know, Dumbledore seems almost to have been waiting for Harry to see something like this.'

'Yeah, well,' said Moody, 'there's something funny about the Potter boy, we all know that.'

'Dumbledore seemed worried about Harry when I spoke to him this morning,' whispered Mrs Weasley.

'Course he's worried,' growled Moody. 'The boy's seeing things from inside You-Know-Who's snake. Obviously, Potter doesn't realise what that means, but if You-Know-Who's possessing him-'

Harry pulled the Extendable Ear out of his own, his heart hammering very fast and heat rushing up his face. He looked around at the others. They were all staring at him, the strings still trailing from their ears, looking suddenly fearful.

_Review please!_


	18. Chapter 18

Not the Weapon

**Disclaimer:** Hp belongs only to Rowling.

'Harry, you can't go!' said Kitty, grabbing his arm, 'Listen to me!'

'Let go of me, Kat!' said Harry trying to free himself.

'No! Moody, Remus, Dumbledore, all of them are trying to keep you safe. You can't just go!' said Kitty.

'Running away, are we?' said a snide voice behind them.

Kitty looked around. Phineas Nigellus had appeared on the canvas of his portrait and was leaning against the frame, watching them with an amused expression on his face.

'Not running away, no,' said Harry shortly, dragging his trunk a few more feet across the room.

'I thought,' said Phineas Nigellus, stroking his pointed beard, 'that to belong in Gryffindor house you were supposed to be brave? It looks to me as though you would have been better off in my own house. Given the choice, we will always choose to save our own necks.'

'It's not my own neck I'm saving,' said Harry tersely, tugging the trunk over a patch of particularly uneven, moth-eaten carpet right in front of the door.

'Oh, I see,' said Phineas Nigellus, still stroking his beard, 'this is no cowardly flight-you are being noble.'

Harry ignored him. His hand was on the doorknob when Phineas Nigellus said lazily, 'I have a message for you from Albus Dumbledore.'

Harry span round.

'What is it?'

'"Stay where you are." '

'I haven't moved!' said Harry, his hand still upon the doorknob. 'So what's the message?'

'I have just given it to you, dolt,' said Phineas Nigellus smoothly. 'Dumbledore says, "Stay where you are."'

'Why?' said Harry eagerly, dropping the end of his trunk. 'Why does he want me to stay? What else did he say?'

'Nothing whatsoever,' said Phineas Nigellus, raising a thin black eyebrow as though he found Harry impertinent.

Harry's temper rose to the surface like a snake rearing from long grass. He was exhausted, he was confused beyond measure, he had experienced terror, relief, then terror again in the last twelve hours, and still Dumbledore did not want to talk to him!

'So that's it, is it?' he said loudly. '"Stay where you are"? That's all anyone could tell me after I got attacked by those dementors, too! Just stay put while the grown-ups sort it out, Harry! We won't bother telling you anything, though, because your tiny little brain might not be able to cope with it!'

'You know,' said Phineas Nigellus, even more loudly than Harry, 'this is precisely why I loathed being a teacher! Young people are so infernally convinced that they are absolutely right about everything. Has it not occurred to you, my poor puffed-up popinjay, that there might be an excellent reason why the Headmaster of Hogwarts is not confiding every tiny detail of his plans to you? Have you never paused, while feeling hard-done-by, to note that following Dumbledore's orders has never yet led you into harm? No, like all young people, you are quite sure that you alone feel and think, you alone recognise danger, you alone are the only one clever enough to realise what the Dark Lord may be planning-'

'He is planning something to do with me, then?' said Harry swiftly.

'Did I say that?' said Phineas Nigellus, idly examining his silk gloves. 'Now, if you will excuse me, I have better things to do than listen to adolescent agonising ... good-day to you.'

And he strolled to the edge of his frame and out of sight.

'Fine, go then!' Harry bellowed at the empty frame. 'And tell Dumbledore thanks for nothing!'

The empty canvas remained silent. Fuming, Harry dragged his trunk back to the foot of his bed, then threw himself face down on the moth-eaten covers, his eyes shut, his body heavy and aching. Kitty did not know what to say. She went to look for Ron and the others.

Around six o'clock in the evening, Kitty and Harry were sitting and talking about Dumbledore's message.

'I don't see why you are bothering to stay in the same room as me. Why don't you go hide like the others who are scared to talk to me,' said Harry irritable. Kitty turned away, looking hurt.

'I'm sorry, Kat. I don't know what came over me,' said Harry abruptly.

'Look, Harry, let's just go and talk with Ron and Ginny and the others,' said Kitty, getting up, 'Come on!'

Harry got up reluctantly and went out of the room.

'What're you doing here?' said Kitty, seeing Hermione's bushy hair disappearing into a room. Kitty rushed after her.

'To tell you the truth, skiing is not really my thing. So, I've come here for Christmas,' said Hermione.

Ron and Ginny were sitting on the bed, with a plate of sandwiches between them.

'How're you feeling?' asked Hermione, looking at Harry.

'Fine,' said Harry stiffly.

'Oh, don't lie, Harry,' she said impatiently. 'Ron and Ginny say you've been hiding from everyone since you got back from St. Mungo's.'

'They do, do they?' said Harry, glaring at Ron and Ginny. Ron looked down at his feet but Ginny seemed quite unabashed.

'Well, you have!' she said. 'And you won't look at any of us!'

'It's you lot who won't look at me!' said Harry angrily.

'Oh, stop feeling all misunderstood,' said Hermione sharply. 'Look, the others have told me what you overheard last night on the Extendable Ears-'

'Yeah?' growled Harry, his hands deep in his pockets as he watched the snow now falling thickly outside. 'All been talking about me, have you? Well, I'm getting used to it.'

'We wanted to talk to you, Harry,' said Ginny, 'but as you've been hiding ever since we got back-'

'I didn't want anyone to talk to me,' said Harry, who was feeling more and more nettled.

'Well, that was a bit stupid of you,' said Ginny angrily, 'seeing as you don't know anyone but me who's been possessed by You-Know-Who, and I can tell you how it feels.'

Harry remained quite still as the impact of these words hit him. Then he wheeled round.

'I forgot,' he said.

'Lucky you,' said Ginny coolly.

'I'm sorry,' Harry said, and he meant it. 'So ... so, do you think I'm being possessed, then?'

'Well, can you remember everything you've been doing?' Ginny asked. 'Are there big blank periods where you don't know what you've been up to?'

Harry racked his brains.

'No,' he said.

'Then You-Know-Who hasn't ever possessed you,' said Ginny simply. 'When he did it to me, I couldn't remember what I'd been doing for hours at a time. I'd find myself somewhere and not know how I got there.'

'This was different,' said Harry, shaking his head. 'I was inside that snake. It was like I was the snake ... what if Voldemort somehow transported me to London-?'

'One day,' said Hermione, sounding thoroughly exasperated, 'you'll read _Hogwarts: a History_ and perhaps it will remind you that you can't Apparate or Disapparate inside Hogwarts. Even Voldemort couldn't just make you fly out of your dormitory, Harry.'

'You didn't leave your bed, mate,' said Ron. 'I saw you thrashing around in your sleep for at least a minute before we could wake you up.'

Harry started pacing up and down the room again, thinking. What they were all saying was not only comforting, it made sense ... without really thinking; he took a sandwich from the plate on the bed and crammed it hungrily into his mouth.

I'm not the weapon after all, thought Harry. Kitty was thinking along the same lines.

Kitty awoke on Christmas morning to find a large pile of Christmas presents at the foot of her bed, and Hermione already halfway through opening her pile.

'Oooh, thanks Hermione,' said Kitty tearing off the wrapper of the first present to reveal a set of books: _Important Modern Magial Discoveries_, _Muggles Who Notice_ and _House Elves and Self Hatred._

Remus and Sirius had also given her books: _The Dark Arts Outsmarted_, _A Guide to Medieval Sorcery _and _Confronting the Faceless_. Ron and Dennis had both given her sweets: Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans. Luna's gift comprised a set of weird looking instruments and a pocket handbook entitled '_How to Catch and Tame a Crumple Horned Snorkack_.' Harry had given her a Reusable Hangman, which had a tiny figure of a screaming Umbridge that Kitty could hang again and again. Fred and George had given her a large box of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Hagrid had sent her a furry brown wallet that snapped ifyou tried to put money into it. Vandyll's present turned out to be a snowglobe with tiny moving and talking figures of Kitty and Vandyll inside. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given her the usual hand-knitted jumper and some mince pies, and Dobby a truly dreadful painting that Kitty suspected had been done by the elf himself.

'Do you think Kreacher will like this?' said Hermione showing her a bright patchwork quilt, she had made for him.

'Write a note saying that it's from Sirius' mum and he'll love it,' said Kitty, grinning.

_Review please!_


	19. Chapter 19

Snape and Sirius

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

On the very last day of the holidays, something happened that made Harry positively dread his return to school.

'Harry, dear,' said Mrs. Weasley poking her head into his and Ron's bedroom, where the pair of them were playing wizard chess watched by Hermione, Kitty, Ginny and Crookshanks, 'could you come down to the kitchen? Professor Snape would like a word with you.'

Harry did not immediately register what she had said; one of his castles was engaged in a violent tussle with a pawn of Ron's and he was egging it on enthusiastically.

'Squash him- squash him, he's only a pawn, you idiot. Sorry, Mrs. Weasley, what did you say?'

'Professor Snape, dear. In the kitchen. He'd like a word.'

Harry's mouth fell open in horror. He looked around at Ron, Hermione and Ginny, all of whom were gaping back at him. Kitty was smiling. Crookshanks, whom Hermione had been restraining with difficulty for the past quarter of an hour, leapt gleefully on to the board and set the pieces running for cover, squealing at the top of their voices.

'Kat, come with me,' said Harry, 'I don't want to meet him alone.'

Kitty rolled her eyes, and the two of them went downstairs. A minute or two later, they pushed open the kitchen door to find Sirius and Snape both seated at the long kitchen table, glaring in opposite directions. The silence between them was heavy with mutual dislike. A letter lay open on the table in front of Sirius.

'Er,' said Harry, to announce his presence.

Snape looked around at him, his face framed between curtains of greasy black hair.

'Sit down, Potter.'

'You know,' said Sirius loudly, leaning back on his rear chair legs and speaking to the ceiling, 'I think I'd prefer it if you didn't give orders here, Snape. It's my house, you see.'

Kitty frowned and said, 'Be nice, Sirius.' Sirius didn't answer.

'The Headmaster has sent me to tell you, Potter, that it is his wish for you to study Occlumency this term.'

'Study what?' said Harry blankly.

Snape's sneer became more pronounced.

'Occlumency, Potter. The magical defence of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one.'

Kitty's heart began to pump very fast indeed. Defence against external penetration? But Harry was not being possessed, they had all agreed on that ...

'Why do I have to study Occlu-thing?' Harry blurted out.

'Because the Headmaster thinks it a good idea,' said Snape smoothly. 'You will receive private lessons once a week, but you will not tell anybody what you are doing, least of all Dolores Umbridge. You understand?'

'Yes,' said Harry. 'Who's going to be teaching me?'

Snape raised an eyebrow.

'I am,' he said.

'Why can't Dumbledore teach Harry?' asked Sirius aggressively. 'Why you?'

'I suppose because it is a headmaster's privilege to delegate less enjoyable tasks,' said Snape silkily. 'I assure you I did not beg for the job.'

He got to his feet. 'I will expect you at six o'clock on Monday evening, Potter. My office. If anybody asks, you are taking remedial Potions. Nobody who has seen you in my classes could deny you need them.'

'Can I come to learn too?' said Kitty, looking at Snape.

'If you want to learn, of course, you can come,' said Snape, smiling at her.

He turned to leave, his black travelling cloak billowing behind him.

'Wait a moment,' said Sirius, sitting up straighter in his chair.

Snape turned back to face them, sneering.

'I am in rather a hurry, Black. Unlike you, I do not have unlimited leisure time.'

'I'll get to the point, then,' said Sirius, standing up. He was rather taller than Snape who, Kitty noticed, balled his fist in the pocket of his cloak over what Kitty was sure was the handle of his wand. 'If I hear you're using these Occlumency lessons to give Harry a hard time, you'll have me to answer to.'

'How touching,' Snape sneered. 'But surely you have noticed that Potter is very like his father?'

'Yes, I have,' said Sirius proudly.

'Well then, you'll know he's so arrogant that criticism simply bounces off him,' Snape said sleekly.

Sirius pushed his chair roughly aside and strode around the table towards Snape, pulling out his wand as he went. Snape whipped out his own. They were squaring up to each other, Sirius looking livid, Snape calculating, his eyes darting from Sirius's wand-tip to his face.

'Sirius!' said Kitty loudly, but Sirius appeared not to hear her.

'I've warned you, Snivelus,' said Sirius, his face barely a foot from Snape's, 'I don't care if Dumbledore thinks you've reformed, I know better-'

'Oh, but why don't you tell him so?' whispered Snape. 'Or are you afraid he might not take very seriously the advice of a man who has been hiding inside his mother's house for six months?'

'Tell me, how is Lucius Malfoy these days? I expect he's delighted his lapdog's working at Hogwarts, isn't he?'

'Speaking of dogs,' said Snape softly, 'did you know that Lucius Malfoy recognised you last time you risked a little jaunt outside? Clever idea, Black, getting yourself seen on a safe station platform ... gave you a cast-iron excuse not to leave your hidey-hole in future, didn't it?'

Sirius raised his wand.

'NO!' Kitty yelled, vaulting over the table and trying to get in between them. 'Sirius, don't!' Harry hurried over to restrain Sirius.

'Are you calling me a coward?' roared Sirius, trying to push Harry out of the way, but Harry would not budge.

'Why, yes, I suppose I am,' said Snape.

'Harry-get- out-of-it!' snarled Sirius, pushing him aside with his free hand.

A jet of purple light shot out from Sirius's wand, narrowly missed Kitty and hit Snape behind her.

'What did you do?' cried Kitty.

Snape was holding his hands over his eyes which had swollen and become red.

'Put him right, now!' screamed Kitty, in fury.

Sirius looked taken aback. 'Kitty…'

'SHUT UP! PUT HIM RIGHT!' shouted Kitty.

Sirius pointed his wand at Snape, and muttered a spell under his breath. Snape's eyes shrank back to normal.

Sirius sneered and began, 'You're lucky Kitty was here or I would have…'

Kitty pushed Sirius with all her might, who staggered and looked at her as if she had gone mad.

'What the…'

'Kat, calm down,' Harry was saying.

The kitchen door opened and the entire Weasley family, plus Hermione, came inside, all looking very happy, with Mr. Weasley walking proudly in their midst dressed in a pair of striped pyjamas covered by a mackintosh.

'Cured!' he announced brightly to the kitchen at large. 'Completely cured!'

He and all the other Weasleys froze on the threshold, gazing at the scene in front of them, which was also suspended in mid-action, both Sirius and Snape looking towards the door with their wands pointing into each other's faces. Kitty was shaking in fury and Harry was immobile, with a hand on Kitty's shoulder.

'Merlin's beard,' said Mr. Weasley, the smile sliding off his face, 'what's going on here?'

Both Sirius and Snape lowered their wands. Harry looked from one to the other. Each wore an expression of utmost contempt, yet the unexpected entrance of so many witnesses seemed to have brought them to their senses. Snape pocketed his wand, turned on his heel and swept back across the kitchen, passing the Weasleys without comment. At the door he looked back.

'Six o'clock, Monday evening, Potter.'

And he was gone. Sirius glared after him, his wand at his side.

'Kitty, I can explain,' began Sirius.

Kitty stalked out of the room, without so much as a glance at Sirius. Harry followed her.

'Kat!' said Harry running after Kitty, 'Kat, wait!'

Kitty stomped up the stairs and entered the room she and Hermione shared. She slammed the door behind her. A minute later, it opened, with Harry standing in the doorway.

'Kat, I'm sure Sirius didn't really mean to…'

'Yeah, I'm pretty sure he did,' said Kitty angrily. 'Why can't he give him a break? I mean, they're not fifteen any more.'

'You know Kat, Snape raised his wand too. And not to mention, he insulted Dad,' said Harry.

'Yeah, so Sirius is perfectly at liberty to curse him? It's foolish. The Ministry doesn't believe us. Hardly a few wizards are working together against Voldemort. We should unite in peace, instead of bickering among ourselves over someone who's dead. I'm not saying what Snape said was right. But like this, we'll fall apart just because of schoolboy grudges and house rivalries. And if Sirius really cared for Dad so much, then he would not duel with the others who are trying to bring down dad's murderer,' said Kitty, in a fit of rage.

'I'll talk to him, I swear,' Harry managed to say.

Just then, Sirius and Remus entered the room.

'I'm sorry,' said Sirius immediately.

Kitty glared at him.

'You know, Padfoot, I reckon Kitty's right,' said Remus, throwing her a furtive glance.

'I promise I won't do that again,' said Sirius, 'Next time, I'll content myself with cursing Kreacher instead. But, you've got to admit, Snape looked a darn sight better with those eyes I gave him. Diverted the attention from his hooked nose and greasy hair.'

Kitty narrowed her eyes at Sirius, and then smiled in spite of herself. Harry clapped her on the back.

'Come on, down for dinner,' said Remus, pulling her up and walking her out of the room.

'That felt good,' said Sirius to Harry, once Remus and Kitty were out of the room. Harry grinned.

_Review please!_


	20. Chapter 20

Occlumency

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George and Kitty went back to Hogwarts by the Knight Bus. Remus and Tonks helped them off the bus with their luggage, then got off to say goodbye.

'You'll be safe once you're in the grounds,' said Tonks, casting a careful eye around at the deserted road. 'Have a good term, OK?'

'Look after yourselves,' said Remus, hugging everyone and reaching Harry last. 'And listen ...' he lowered his voice while the rest of them exchanged last-minute goodbyes with Tonks, 'Harry, I know you don't like Snape, but he is a superb Occlumens and we all-Sirius included-want you to learn to protect yourself, so work hard, all right?'

'Yeah, all right,' said Harry heavily, looking up into Lupin's prematurely lined face. 'See you, then.'

'Bye, Remus,' said Kitty and the seven of them trudged up the slippery drive to Hogwarts, dragging their trunks behind them.

Kitty spent most of the next day looking forward to the evening. Harry's mood was further lowered by the DA members constantly approaching him in the corridors between classes, asking hopefully if there would be a meeting that night.

'I'll let you when the next one is,' Harry said over and over again, 'but I can't do it tonight, I've got to go to-er-remedial Potions.'

By six o'clock that evening, Harry and Kitty were ready to go to Snape's office for Occlumency lessons. Kitty had told Vandyll, Luna and Dennis where she would be that evening; no one else had asked her, so she hadn't needed to lie. Kitty had been teasing Harry all afternoon for having asked Cho out for Valentine's Day, with the result that Harry had been more irritable than ever.

They paused outside the door when they reached it, Harry was wishing he were almost anywhere else, then, taking a deep breath, he knocked and entered. Kitty followed him.

The shadowy room was lined with shelves bearing hundreds of glass jars in which slimy bits of animals and plants were suspended in variously coloured potions. In one corner stood the cupboard full of ingredients that Snape had once accused Harry-not without reason-of robbing. Kitty's attention was drawn towards the desk however, where a shallow stone basin engraved with runes and symbols lay in a pool of candlelight. She recognised it at once-it was the same pensieve, in which Snape had dropped Kitty's nightmare, and studied it. She jumped when Snape's cold voice came out of the shadows.

'Shut the door behind you, Potter.'

Harry did as he was told. When he turned back into the room, Snape had moved into the light and was pointing silently at the chairs opposite his desk. Harry and Kitty sat down and so did Snape, his cold black eyes fixed unblinkingly upon Harry, dislike etched in every line of his face.

'Well, Potter, you know why you are here,' he said. 'The Headmaster has asked me to teach you Occlumency. I can only hope that you prove more adept at it than at Potions.'

Kitty sniggered.

'Right,' said Harry tersely, after glaring at Kitty.

'This may not be an ordinary class, Potter,' said Snape, his eyes narrowed malevolently, 'but I am still your teacher and you will therefore call me "sir" or "Professor" at all times.'

'Yes ... sir,' said Harry.

Snape continued to survey him through narrowed eyes for a moment, then said, 'Now, Occlumency. As I told you back in your dear godfather's kitchen, this branch of magic seals the mind against magical intrusion and influence.'

'And why does Professor Dumbledore think I need it, sir?' said Harry looking directly into Snape's eyes and wondering whether Snape would answer.

Snape looked back at him for a moment and then said contemptuously, 'Surely even you could have worked that out by now, Potter? The Dark Lord is highly skilled at Legilimency -'

'What's that? Sir?'

'It is the ability to extract feelings and memories from another person's mind,' said Kitty, 'I researched it in the library today.'

'He can read minds?' said Harry quickly, his worst fears confirmed.

'You have no subtlety, Potter,' said Snape, his dark eyes glittering. 'You do not understand fine distinctions. It is one of the shortcomings that makes you such a lamentable potion-maker. Only Muggles talk of "mind-reading". The mind is not a book, to be opened at will and examined at leisure. Thoughts are not etched on the inside of skulls, to be perused by any invader, the mind is a complex and many-layered thing, Potter- or at least, most minds are.' He smirked.

'It is true, however, that those who have mastered Legilimency are able, under certain conditions, to delve into the minds of their victims and to interpret their findings correctly. The Dark Lord, for instance, almost always knows when somebody is lying to him. Only those skilled at Occlumency are able to shut down those feelings and memories that contradict the lie, and so can utter falsehoods in his presence without detection.'

Kitty wondered whether Snape had spoken falsehoods to Voldemort and her respect for Snape increased. Whatever Snape said, Legilimency sounded like mind-reading to Harry, and he didn't like the sound of it at all.

'So he could know what we're thinking right now? Sir?'

'The Dark Lord is at a considerable distance and the walls and grounds of Hogwarts are guarded by many ancient spells and charms to ensure the bodily and mental safety of those who dwell within them,' said Snape. 'Time and space matter in magic, Potter. Eye contact is often essential to Legilimency.'

'Well then, why do I have to learn Occlumency?'

'The usual rules do not seem to apply with you, Potter. The curse that failed to kill you seems to have forged some kind of connection between you and the Dark Lord. The evidence suggests that at times, when your mind is most relaxed and vulnerable -when you are asleep, for instance-you are sharing the Dark Lord's thoughts and emotions. The Headmaster thinks it inadvisable for this to continue. He wishes me to teach you how to close your mind to the Dark Lord.'

'But why does Professor Dumbledore want to stop it?' Harry asked abruptly. 'I don't like it much, but it's been useful, hasn't it? I mean ... I saw that snake attack Mr Weasley and if I hadn't, Professor Dumbledore wouldn't have been able to save him, would he? Sir?'

Snape stared at Harry for a few moments. When he spoke again, it was slowly and deliberately, as though he weighed every word.

'It appears that the Dark Lord has been unaware of the connection between you and himself until very recently. Up till now it seems that you have been experiencing his emotions, and sharing his thoughts, without his being any the wiser. However, the vision you had shortly before Christmas represented such a powerful incursion upon the Dark Lord's thoughts-'

'I saw inside the snake's head, not his!'

'Don't interrupt me, Potter!'

But Harry did not care if Snape was angry; at last he seemed to be getting to the bottom of this business; he had moved forwards in his chair so that, without realising it, he was perched on the very edge, tense as though poised for flight.

'How come I saw through the snake's eyes if it's Voldemort's thoughts I'm sharing?'

'Do not say the Dark Lord's name!' spat Snape.

There was a nasty silence. They glared at each other across the Pensieve.

'Professor Dumbledore says his name.' said Harry quietly.

'Dumbledore is an extremely powerful wizard,' Snape muttered. 'While he may feel secure enough to use the name ... the rest of us ...' He rubbed his left forearm, apparently unconsciously, on the spot where Harry knew the Dark Mark was burned into his skin.

'I just wanted to know,' Harry began again, forcing his voice back to politeness, 'why-'

'You seem to have visited the snake's mind because that was where the Dark Lord was at that particular moment,' snarled Snape. 'He was possessing the snake at the time and so you dreamed you were inside it, too.'

'And Vol-he- realised I was there?'

'It seems so,' said Snape coolly.

'How do you know?' said Harry urgently. 'Is this just Professor Dumbledore guessing, or- ?'

'I told you,' said Snape, rigid in his chair, his eyes slits, 'to call me "sir".

'Yes, sir,' said Harry impatiently, 'but how do you know-'?

'It is enough that we know,' said Snape repressively. 'The important point is that the Dark Lord is now aware that you are gaining access to his thoughts and feelings. He has also deduced that the process is likely to work in reverse; that is to say, he has realised that he might be able to access your thoughts and feelings in return-'

'And he might try and make me do things?' asked Harry. 'Sir?' he added hurriedly.

'He might,' said Snape, sounding cold and unconcerned. 'Which brings us back to Occlumency.'

Snape pulled out his wand from an inside pocket of his robes and Harry tensed in his chair, but Snape merely raised the wand to his temple and placed its tip into the greasy roots of his hair. When he withdrew it, some silvery substance came away, stretching from temple to wand like a thick gossamer strand, which broke as he pulled the wand away from it and fell gracefully into the Pensieve, where it swirled silvery-white, neither gas nor liquid. Twice more, Snape raised the wand to his temple and deposited the silvery substance into the stone basin, then, without offering any explanation of his behaviour, he picked up the Pensieve carefully, removed it to a shelf out of their way and returned to face Harry with his wand held at the ready.

'Stand up and take out your wand, Potter.'

Harry got to his feet, feeling nervous. They faced each other with the desk between them.

'You may use your wand to attempt to disarm me, or defend yourself in any other way you can think of,' said Snape.

'And what are you going to do?' Harry asked, eyeing Snape's wand apprehensively.

'I am about to attempt to break into your mind,' said Snape softly. 'We are going to see how well you resist. I have been told that you have already shown aptitude at resisting the Imperius Curse. You will find that similar powers are needed for this ... brace yourself, now. Legilimens!'

Kitty stared at Harry, as Snape penetrated into his mind. Harry had screwed up his face as though in pain. Then, he started shouting at Snape.

'Stop! NO! Not that!'

Without warning, he fell onto the floor, colliding with Snape's desk. Harry looked up at Snape, who was rubbing his wrist.

'Did you mean to produce a Stinging Hex?' asked Snape coolly.

'No,' said Harry bitterly, getting up from the floor.

'I thought not,' said Snape, watching him closely. 'You let me get in too far. You lost control. Well, for a first attempt that was not as poor as it might have been,' said Snape, raising his wand once more. 'You managed to stop me eventually, though you wasted time and energy shouting. You must remain focused. Repel me with your brain and you will not need to resort to your wand.'

'I'm trying,' said Harry angrily, 'but you're not telling me how!'

'Manners, Potter,' said Snape dangerously. 'Now, you may have a break while I teach Kitty. Meanwhile, practice emptying your mind of all emotion. Let go of your thoughts.'

Kitty swallowed in nervousness.

'Don't worry,' said Snape, 'I'll go easy on you.'

Kitty nodded. Snape pointed his wand at her and muttered, 'Legilmens!'

The office swam in front of her eyes and vanished; image after image was racing through her mind like a flickering film so vivid it blinded her to her surroundings.

She was seven; Aunt Petunia was making her mop the kitchen floor…she was eight, and waving goodbye to Harry, who was leaving for Hogwarts…she was meeting Remus for the first time at the Burrow…she was walking hand in hand with Vandyll, under the moonlight…Voldemort was torturing her, as she screamed with pain…

'Kitty, you okay?' someone was saying. She looked around. Harry was kneeling beside her on the floor. Snape was towering over her.

'Well, I did not expect you to repel me in your first attempt,' said Snape helping her up. 'Are you sure you want to continue learning?'

Kitty nodded. She watched as Snape turned to Harry.

'Clear your mind, Potter,' said Snape. 'Let go of all emotion ...Let's go again ... on the count of three ... one-two-three-Legilimens!'

Harry was yelling loudly. He was on his knees again, his face buried in his hands, his brain aching as though someone had been trying to pull it from his skull.

'Get up!' said Snape sharply. 'Get up! You are not trying, you are making no effort. You are allowing me access to memories you fear, handing me weapons! I told you to empty yourself of emotion!'

'Yeah? Well, I'm finding that hard at the moment,' Harry snarled.

'Then you will find yourself easy prey for the Dark Lord!' said Snape savagely. 'Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily-weak people, in other words-they stand no chance against his powers! He will penetrate your mind with absurd ease, Potter!'

'I am not weak,' said Harry in a low voice.

'Then prove it! Master yourself!' spat Snape. 'Control your anger, discipline your mind! We shall try again! Get ready, now! Legilimens!'

'I KNOW! I KNOW!'

Harry was on all fours again on Snape's office floor, clutching his scar. He pushed himself up again to find Snape staring at him, his wand raised. Snape turned to Kitty again. 'Ready for your turn?'

Kitty gulped and nodded.

'Legilmens!'

She was writing '_I must not be rude'_ in Umbridge's office…she was writhing on the floor of the graveyard…Draco Malfoy was telling her that he was going to become a spy…she was yelling at Sirius…Voldemort was advancing towards her, his wand raised…

'Stop!'

She was lying on the floor of Snape's dungeon. Harry was staring at her, while Snape had been knocked headfirst onto the shelves of his office.

'What happened?' she asked breathlessly.

'I dunno, you were shouting at Snape to stop, and the next thing I know, he was slammed onto the shelves,' said Harry.

'Did I use my wand?'

Snape was getting to his feet.

'No, you did not use your wand. You did not even repel me with your mind. That was accidental magic,' said Snape. 'It occurs as an involuntary response when your body senses danger. However, it will not always help you. You must learn to repel me with your mind. Nevertheless, it was a much better attempt than Potter.'

'How did you do it?' said Harry.

'It's because Potter, she unlike you, was not concentrating on hating me at the moment. You must let go of your emotions. We'll try once more,' said Snape, looking at Harry.

Snape turned to him and said, 'Legilimens!'

Kitty saw Harry drop to his hands and knees again and begin shouting once more.

'What happened then, Potter?' Snape asked, eyeing Harry intently.

'I saw-I remembered,' Harry panted. 'I've just realised ...'

'Realised what?' asked Snape sharply.

'What's in the Department of Mysteries?'

'What did you say?' Snape asked quietly and Harry saw, with deep satisfaction, that Snape was unnerved.

'I said, what's in the Department of Mysteries, sir?' Harry said.

'And why,' said Snape slowly, 'would you ask such a thing?'

'Because,' said Harry, watching Snape's face closely, 'that corridor I've just seen-I've been dreaming about it for months-I've just recognised it-it leads to the Department of Mysteries ... and I think Voldemort wants something from-'

'I have told you not to say the Dark Lord's name!'

They glared at each other. Snape looked agitated; but when he spoke again he sounded as though he was trying to appear cool and unconcerned.

'There are many things in the Department of Mysteries, Potter, few of which you would understand and none of which concern you. Do I make myself plain?'

'Yes,' Harry said, still rubbing his prickling scar, which was becoming more painful.

'I want you both back here same time on Wednesday. We will continue work then. You are to rid your mind of all emotion every night before sleep; empty it, make it blank and calm, you understand?'

'Yes,' said Harry, who was barely listening. Kitty nodded.

'And be warned, Potter ... I shall know if you have not practised ...'

'Right,' Harry mumbled. He grabbed Kitty's hand and hurried towards the office door. As he opened it, he glanced back at Snape, who had his back to Harry and was scooping his own thoughts out of the Pensieve with the tip of his wand and replacing them carefully inside his own head.

_Review please!_


	21. Chapter 21

Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Rowling.

'So, how did it go yesterday evening?' asked Vandyll, the next morning at breakfast.

'Okay,' said Kitty, through a mouthful of bacon.

'Oh my goodness, look at this,' said Luna, reading the Daily Prophet.

'What?'

Luna flattened the newspaper, so that they could all read it.

_MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN: MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS 'RALLYING POINT' FOR OLD DEATH EATERS._

Beneath this headline, was a photograph of the Death Eaters who had escaped.

'Kat, did you read the Daily Prophet?' asked Harry joining them. Kitty nodded.

'And get this,' continued Harry, 'After our Occlumency lessons, when I went up to bed, my scar started throbbing again and I heard a strange maniacal laughter. It was Voldemort. This is why he's so happy, because his followers have escaped from Azkaban. Looks like the dementors have joined Voldemort.'

Just then, Hagrid trudged into the Great Hall, looking disgruntled.

'I'm on probation,' he mumbled.

'What?' said Kitty.

'Yeah,' said Hagrid. 'S'no more'n I expected, ter tell yer the truth. Yeh migh' not've picked up on it Harry, bu' that inspection didn' go too well, yeh know ... anyway,' he sighed deeply. 'Bes' go an' rub a bit more chilli powder on them salamanders or their tails'll be hangin' off 'em next. See yeh.'

He walked away, out of the front doors and down the stone steps into the damp grounds. Harry watched him go, wondering how much more bad news he could stand.

'Hey Kitty! Vandyll!' said Dennis, running up to them.

'There's another one of those notices from Umbridge,' he panted.

'What?' said Kitty.

'It says that teachers are banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they teach,' said Dennis, in a low voice.

Kitty and Harry exchanged looks.

'Do you think she knows?' said Kitty.

Harry shrugged.

It seemed to Harry that Umbridge was steadily depriving him of everything that made his life at Hogwarts worth living: visits to Hagrid's house, letters from Sirius, his Firebolt and Quidditch. He took his revenge the only way he could-by redoubling his efforts for the DA.

Harry was pleased to see that all of them, even Zacharias Smith, had been spurred on to work harder than ever by the news that ten more Death Eaters were now on the loose, but in nobody was this improvement more pronounced than in Neville. In fact, Neville barely spoke during the DA meetings any more, but worked relentlessly on every new jinx and counter-curse Harry taught them, his plump face screwed up in concentration, apparently indifferent to injuries or accidents and working harder than anyone else in the room. He was improving so fast it was quite unnerving and when Harry taught them, the Shield Charm-a means of deflecting minor jinxes so that they rebounded upon the attacker-only Hermione mastered the charm faster than Neville.

Harry would have given a great deal to be making as much progress at Occlumency as Neville was making during the DA meetings. Ron, much to the disapproval of Kitty, seemed to be under the impression that Snape was trying to open up Harry's mind so that, Voldemort could access it better. Meanwhile, Harry had told Kitty that he had been having dreams about a corridor towards the entry to the Department of Mysteries.

On the morning of the fourteenth of February, Kitty was rudely woken up by Luna.

'You've got Valentine cards,' she said pointing to two envelopes at the foot of her bed. Kitty thought she could see a twinge of jealousy on her face.

'But who the hell would send me Valentine cards?' said Kitty looking at the heartshaped envelopes as if she was afraid that they would bite her.

Luna snatched the topmost one, and opened it.

'It's from Neville,' Luna said weakly, 'Oh and listen to what he's written!

_They say you only fall in love once, but that can't be true,_

_For I fall in love all over again, every time I look at you_.'

'Luna!' said Kitty snatching the card from her and going red, 'Don't read it aloud!' The second year girls in the dormitory were giggling.

Luna had grabbed the second envelope. She held it out of Kitty's reach, and opened it. Kitty was trying to snatch the card from Luna.

'Funny, this one's not signed,' said Luna, disappointed. Kitty grabbed the card from her and read.

_ Hey Kitten. The spaces between you fingers are meant to be filled with mine. Guess who?_

Kitty looked up at Luna.

'Who d'you think it's from?' said Kitty. Luna shrugged.

After breakfast, Kitty, Luna, Vandyll and Dennis spent the rest of the day strolling on the grounds. Kitty kept trying to hide behind Vandyll, every time she saw Neville. Dennis had laughed himself hoarse after Luna had told them about the Valentine cards Kitty had received.

Soon she saw Harry and Cho coming out of the Great Hall. They were followed by a group of Slytherin girls who were jeering at them. Kitty smirked at Harry when he passed them, and resisted the impulse to say something.

Ron had not gone to Hogsmeade. Angelina Johson, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain was holding a full day's training. Umbridge was walking around, separating boys and girls who were sitting quite close to each other. Filch was skulking about, muttering something.

'If you ask me, Filch is trying to pluck up the courage to ask Madam Pince out,' said Vandyll.

'Yeah, I always thought that there was something going on between them,' said Dennis grinning.

'Hey, look there's Malfoy. I'd have thought he would have been in Hogsmeade today with that pug faced girlfriend of his,' said Vandyll frowning.

'And he's not accompanied by his cronies too, isn't that weird,' remarked Luna.

Kitty felt too stuffy all of a sudden. She walked off on her own and sat down under a tree. She opened her bag and took out Remus' diary. Then she began to write.

_'Hi Remus!'_

The answer came within a few seconds.

_'Hi Kitty.'_

Kitty leaned against the tree and wrote: '_So, I hope you're not busy right now.'_

_'No, I'm not.'_

_'Have you been having any more dreams?'_

Kitty replied_: 'No. Professor Snape gave me a potion.'_

_'Good. And speaking of Snape, how are your Occlumency lessons going?'_

'_Good_,' Kitty wrote. _'Listen, Remus, there's something I wanted to talk to you about, but I didn't get the chance at Christmas.'_

_'Yes?' _wrote Remus.

'_Well, I sort of got a detention with Malfoy, the other day, and we got talking.'_

Kitty waited for Remus' reply. _'So what did he say?'_

'_Well, I kind of accused him of wanting to be a Death Eater. And he said that after school, he would become a spy for Dumbledore. I know you might think that he was lying to me, but somehow it didn't seem so. I haven't told anyone of course, for I know Harry would not believe me because he hates Malfoy. But he told me things that made me feel that he's not so bad after all. And then a few days later, he made fun of our mother in front of Harry and they got into a fight because of which Harry was banned from playing Quidditch. I mean I just don't understand him. One day he seems nice and the other day, he's a git again.'_

Kitty waited for her godfather to reply. A few minutes later, some words materialized on the page.

_'Kitty often people are what circumstances make them. I mean I know the kind of family he's grown up in, it's almost like the one Sirius grew up in. Some people turn out to be like Sirius, others like the Malfoy boy. On the whole, I think it's a very good thing if Malfoy is not like his father. I feel he's very lonely.'_

Kitty wrote quickly, '_But he doesn't seem so. I've hardly ever seen him alone. I mean he's got loads of friends.'_

_'Kitty, people can be lonely even if they are surrounded by a crowd. To be alone is not the same as being lonely.'_

Kitty wrote,_ 'Do you think I should tell Harry what he said to me? I mean I don't like it when Harry says something mean about him, and I am supposed to agree with him.'_

_'No,' _came the answer. '_If Malfoy is indeed going to become a spy, I think we should keep this information to ourselves. But try to help Malfoy if you can.'_

_'How can I help him?_' Kitty wrote surprised.

_'Just encourage him from time to time. Tell him he's taken the right decision to join Dumbledore. Try to stop Harry from fighting with him.'_

_'Okay, Remus I will. Thanks. You were most helpful. Bye._

Remus wrote_, 'Well, I am glad you chose to confide in me. I am here for you whenever you need me. Goodbye.'_


	22. Chapter 22

The Interview

_To Heaven'n'Elle: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it!_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

'So, how did your date go,' said Kitty joining Harry, Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor Table for breakfast the next day.

'Well, it was a complete fiasco, now that you ask,' said Harry admittedly, 'I mean it was going well at first. Then I told her that I had to meet Hermione later in the Three Broomsticks. She went all stiff and told me that Roger Davies had also asked her out, and then she started asking me if Cedric mentioned her before dying. And over at the next table, Roger Davies and his girlfriend were kissing fiercely, and then I told her that I didn't want to talk about Cedric. And next thing I know, she's crying all over the table.'

Hermione and Kitty exchanged exasperated looks.

'Well, you shouldn't have told her that you wanted to meet me halfway through your date,' said Hermione.

Kitty nodded vigorously. 'Yeah you are so tactless.'

'Me, tactless?' said Harry, outraged. 'One minute we were getting on fine, next minute she was telling me that Roger Davies asked her out and how she used to go and snog Cedric in that stupid teashop-how was I supposed to feel about that?'

'You should have told her differently,' said Hermione, with a maddeningly patient air. 'You should have said it was really annoying, but I'd made you promise to come along to the Three Broomsticks, and you really didn't want to go, you'd much rather spend the whole day with her, but unfortunately you thought you really ought to meet me and would she please, please come along with you and hopefully you'd be able to get away more quickly. And it might have been a good idea to mention how ugly you think I am, too,' Hermione added as an afterthought.

'But I don't think you're ugly,' said Harry, bemused.

'Look-you upset Cho when you said you were going to meet Hermione, so she tried to make you jealous. It was her way of trying to find out how much you liked her,' said Kitty patiently.

'Is that what she was doing?' said Harry,'Well, wouldn't it have been easier if she'd just asked me whether I liked her better than Hermione?'

'Girls don't often ask questions like that,' said Hermione.

'Well, they should!' said Harry forcefully. 'Then I could've just told her I fancy her, and she wouldn't have had to get herself all worked up again about Cedric dying!'

'You both should get together and write a book,' Ron told Hermione and Kitty, as he cut up his potatoes, 'translating mad things girls do so boys can understand them.'

'Anyway, forget about it,' said Kitty, 'Tell me, what's this I hear about an interview you've given in the Quibbler? I heard that that you, Luna, Hermione and Rita Skeeter met up somewhere in the grounds after returning from Hogsmeade, and you gave an interview?'

Harry said, 'Yeah it was about the night Voldemort returned. I reported the truth, not the trash the Prophet's printing.'

Kitty looked at him, her eyes shining. 'Oh, this is excellent. Now, maybe people will start believing us.'

There was a Quidditch match the very next week; Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. The very best thing you could say about the match was that it was short; the Gryffindor spectators had to endure only twenty-two minutes of agony. It was hard to say what the worst thing was: Harry thought it was a close-run contest between Ron's fourteenth failed save, Sloper missing the Bludger but hitting Angelina in the mouth with his bat, and Kirke shrieking and falling backwards off his broom when Zacharias Smith zoomed at him carrying the Quaffle. The miracle was that Gryffindor only lost by ten points: Ginny managed to snatch the Snitch from right under Hufflepuff Seeker Summerby's nose, so that the final score was two hundred and forty versus two hundred and thirty.

Harry soon got another week's worth detentions, when Umbridge found out about the interview he had given in The Quibbler. It took her no time at all to issue a notice aying that anyone who was found in possession of the magazine, would be expelled. However, Harry received several letters from the readers of The Quibbler, assuring him that they believed him. Everyone in the school seemed to have read the article, even the teachers. Kitty heard the girls discussing it in the toilets, and whenever she went to the library, she thought she could hear snatches of conversation quoting the article.

Meanwhile, Professor Umbridge was stalking the school, stopping students at random and demanding that they turn out their books and pockets: Kitty knew she was looking for copies of The Quibbler, but the students were several steps ahead of her. The pages carrying Harry's interview had been bewitched to resemble extracts from textbooks if anyone but themselves read it, or else wiped magically blank until they wanted to peruse it again.

Harry and Cho had got back together, for Cho considered that it was very brave of Harry to report how Cedric had died. Several Ravenclaw students had also asked Kitty to tell the story from her perspective. Kitty had been forced to conjure up excuses to avoid this.

The teachers were of course forbidden from mentioning the interview by Educational Decree Number Twenty-six, but they found ways to express their feelings about it all the same. Professor Sprout awarded Gryffindor twenty points when Harry passed her a watering can; a beaming Professor Flitwick pressed a box of squeaking sugar mice on him at the end of Charms, said, 'Shh!' and hurried away; and Professor Trelawney broke into hysterical sobs during Divination and announced to the startled class, and a very disapproving Umbridge, that Harry was not going to suffer an early death after all, but would live to a ripe old age, become Minister for Magic and have twelve children.

To cap it all, Luna told her over dinner that no issue of The Quibbler had ever sold out faster.

'Dad's reprinting!' she told Kitty, her eyes popping excitedly. 'He can't believe it; he says people seem even more interested in this than the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks!'

Late that night, Kitty was sitting in her dormitory, on her four poster bed, reading the book on Animagi Remus had given her. Suddenly, she heard a voice come from her school trunk. Hurriedly, silencing the area around her bed, so that the other girls could not hear, she crept over to her trunk and pulled out the two way mirror Vandyll had given her.

However, she got a shock when she looked into it. The face peering into it was not Vandyll's, but Malfoy's. Her jaw dropped in surprise.

'How did you…'

'Shh!' said Malfoy, 'I saw the mirror lying on your friend's bed and I recognized it as a two way mirror. I was just curious as to who he's communicating with.'

Kitty didn't know what to say.

'Well, how come you're awake at this time of the night?' said Kitty at last.

'Couldn't sleep,' said Malfoy, 'What about you? Have your nightmares stopped?'

'Yes,' said Kitty, 'Thanks so much, Draco.'

Malfoy nodded curtly.

'And,' said Kitty, 'And, um…I'm really glad you're joining our side, Draco. It's really very brave of you.'

Malfoy didn't say anything.

'And, I'm sorry Harry hit that day after the Quidditch match,' continued Kitty.

'And I'm sorry I made fun of your mother that day,' said Malfoy unexpectedly, 'Just…just don't tell your brother that I apologized.'

Kitty smiled and nodded.

'So I read that interview of Potter's in that magazine,' said Malfoy, 'He labeled my father as a Death Eater.'

Kitty kept silent. Malfoy stared at her for a few seconds, and then said, 'He didn't say anything wrong. Not only is Father a Death Eater, but he keeps…er…persuading me to become one too.'

'So,' said Kitty slowly, 'Does he…I mean does he torture you at home?'

Malfoy narrowed his eyes and said irritably, 'Will you please stop treating me like a victim?'

'No! No, I meant…' began Kitty.

'Forget about it, anyway…er…I'll talk to you later, goodnight,' said Malfoy, and disappeared from the mirror.

Kitty cursed herself mentally and lay back in her bed, thinking about Malfoy.

_Please review!_


	23. Chapter 23

Caught!

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Rowling.

'Get up, Potter. That last memory,' said Snape. 'What was it?'

'I don't know,' said Harry, getting wearily to his feet. He was finding it increasingly difficult to disentangle separate memories from the rush of images and sound that Snape kept calling forth. 'You mean the one where my cousin tried to make me stand in the toilet?'

'No,' said Snape softly. 'I mean the one with a man kneeling in the middle of a darkened room ...'

'It's ... nothing,' said Harry.

'How do that man and that room come to be inside your head, Potter?' said Snape.

'It-' said Harry, looking everywhere but at Snape, 'it was-just a dream I had.'

'A dream?' repeated Snape. 'You do know why we are here, don't you, Potter? You do know why I am giving up my evenings to this tedious job?'

'So I can learn Occlumency, said Harry, now glaring at a dead eel.

'Correct, Potter. And dim though you may be-' Harry looked back at Snape, hating him '-I would have thought that after over two months of lessons you might have made some progress. How many other dreams about the Dark Lord have you had?'

'Just that one,' lied Harry.

'Perhaps,' said Snape, his dark, cold eyes narrowing slightly, 'perhaps you actually enjoy having these visions and dreams, Potter. Maybe they make you feel special- important?'

'No, they don't,' said Harry, his jaw set and his fingers clenched tightly around the handle of his wand.

That is just as well, Potter,' said Snape coldly, 'because you are neither special nor important, and it is not up to you to find out what the Dark Lord is saying to his Death Eaters.'

'No-that's your job, isn't it?' Harry shot at him.

He had not meant to say it; it had burst out of him in temper. For a long moment they stared at each other, Kitty was convinced he had gone too far. But there was a curious, almost satisfied expression on Snape's face when he answered.

'Yes, Potter,' he said, his eyes glinting. 'That is my job. Now, if you are ready, we will start again.'

He raised his wand: 'One-two-three-Legilimens!'

Harry raised his own wand.

'Protego!'

Snape staggered- his wand flew upwards, away from Harry—

'ENOUGH!'

'Well, Potter ... that was certainly an improvement ...' Panting slightly, Snape straightened the Pensieve in which he had again stored some of his thoughts before starting the lesson, almost as though he was checking they were still there. 'I don't remember telling you to use a Shield Charm ... but there is no doubt that it was effective. Practise emptying your mind now.'

Snape turned to Kitty, who braced herself. 'Legilimens!'

She was flying on Harry's broomstick, going to Grimmauld Place…Dudley was punching her repeatedly…she was screaming on the floor of the graveyard…

Then, the memories started becoming fainter. A dull emptiness filled her mind, void of emotions and thoughts. In between, the flashes of memory were coming back, and as she fought to empty her mind, the absence of emotions filled her once more…

'That was really good, Kitty,' said Snape, 'You finally managed to succeed in emptying your mind. Try to teach that worthless brother of yours something, will you?'

Harry was scowling. Snape turned to him and raised his wand.

'Let's try once more. Legilimens!'

Harry was flat on his back, on the floor of Snape's office, yelling loudly and clutching his scar.

'POTTER! Explain yourself!' said Snape, who was standing over him, looking furious.

'I ... dunno what happened,' said Harry truthfully, standing up. There was a lump on the back of his head from where he had hit the ground and he felt feverish. 'I've never seen that before. I mean, I told you, I've dreamed about the door ... but it's never opened before ...'

'You are not working hard enough!'

For some reason, Snape seemed even angrier than he had done two minutes before, when Harry had seen into his teacher's memories.

'You are lazy and sloppy, Potter, it is small wonder that the Dark Lord-'

'Can you tell me something, sir?' said Harry, firing up again. 'Why do you call Voldemort the Dark Lord? I've only ever heard Death Eaters call him that.'

Snape opened his mouth in a snarl. 'Shut up!' he spat.

'Now, I think that's enough for today,' Snape continued, 'I want you both back here day after tomorrow, six o'clock in the evening.'

Harry and Kitty turned to go.

'Trelawney's been sacked,' said Luna, as Kitty entered the Ravenclaw common room.

'It was only a matter of time,' said Kitty.

'Dumbledore's got a centaur to teach Divination now. You should've seen Umbridge's face when she saw Firenze,' said Luna. Kitty grinned.

The DA lessons were becoming tougher for Kitty. They had finally started work on Patronuses, which everybody had been very keen to practise, though, as Harry kept reminding them, producing a Patronus in the middle of a brightly lit classroom when they were not under threat was very different from producing it when confronted by something like a Dementor. Kitty and Luna had been unable to produce a patronus so far. Neville was having trouble, too. His face was screwed up in concentration, but only feeble wisps of silver smoke issued from his wand tip.

'You've got to think of something happy,' Harry reminded him.

'I'm trying,' said Neville miserably, who was trying so hard his round face was actually shining with sweat.

Hermione's Patronus, a shining silver otter, was gambolling around her.

'They are sort of nice, aren't they?' she said, looking at it fondly.

The door of the Room of Requirement opened, and closed. Harry looked round to see who had entered, but there did not seem to be anybody there. It was a few moments before he realised that the people close to the door had fallen silent. Next thing he knew, something was tugging at his robes somewhere near the knee. He looked down and saw, to his very great astonishment, Dobby the house-elf peering up at him.

'Hi, Dobby!' he said. 'What are you-What's wrong?'

The elf's eyes were wide with terror and he was shaking. The members of the DA closest to Harry had fallen silent; everybody in the room was watching Dobby. The few Patronuses people had managed to conjure faded away into silver mist, leaving the room looking much darker than before.

'Harry Potter, sir ...' squeaked the elf, trembling from head to foot, 'Harry Potter, sir ... Dobby has come to warn you ... but the house-elves have been warned not to tell ...'

'What's happened, Dobby?' Harry asked, grabbing the elf's tiny arm and holding him away from anything with which he might seek to hurt himself.

'Harry Potter ... she ... she ...'

'Umbridge?' asked Harry, horrified.

Dobby nodded, then tried to bang his head on Harry's knees. Harry held him at arm's length.

'Is she coming?' Harry asked quietly.

Dobby let out a howl, and began beating his bare feet hard on the floor.

'Yes, Harry Potter, yes!'

Harry straightened up and looked around at the motionless, terrified people gazing at the thrashing elf.

'WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?' Harry bellowed. 'RUN!'

They all pelted towards the exit at once, forming a scrum at the door, then people burst through. Harry could hear them sprinting along the corridors and hoped they had the sense not to try and make it all the way to their dormitories. It was only ten to nine; if they just took refuge in the library or the Owlery, which were both nearer—

Kitty was running towards the girl's bathroom on the seventh floor when she heard a cry behind her.

'Impedimenta!'

She froze. The person behind her caught up with her. It was Draco Malfoy. He pointed his wand at her and muttered the counter curse. Then he seized her by her shoulders.

'Leave me or I'm going to stick my wand up your—' said Kitty, struggling.

'Shh! Be quiet, will you? Listen, they've got Potter, already. Pansy is coming to check the girl's bathrooms. Go now into the library, it's already been checked,' said Malfoy in a low voice.

Kitty stared at him.

'Hurry up, Umbridge's coming!' he said frantically and pushed her towards a corridor on the left.

Kitty turned and ran.

_Hit that review button…please!_


	24. Chapter 24

A New Headmistress

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

'Kat!' said a voice behind her.

'Harry, what happened? I didn't get achance to meet you yesterday? Tell me everything.'

'Well, Kat listen. Dumbledore's gone,' said Harry.

Kitty's eyes grew as wide as galleons. 'What do you mean?'

'Well, Umbridge took me to his office. Fudge was there too. And that complete bitch, Cho's friend she told Umbridge about the DA meetings. Fudge was going to expel me, but then Dumbledore vouched for me and said that the meetings had been taking place under his was going to arrest Dumbledore but then he vanished. And guess what, Umbridge's been made Headmistress of Hogwarts,' said Harry.

There was a nasty silence.

'But how did you get away?' asked Hermione.

'I er…I hid in the library. Was no one else caught?' Kitty said.

'Don't think so,' replied Harry.

'I expect Umbridge really fancied herself sitting up there in the Head's office,' said Hermione viciously, as they walked up the stone steps into the Entrance Hall. 'Lording it over all the other teachers, the stupid puffed-up, power-crazy old-'

'Now, do you really want to finish that sentence, Granger?'

Draco Malfoy had slid out from behind the door, closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle. His pale, pointed face was alight with malice.

'Afraid I'm going to have to dock a few points from Gryffindor,' he drawled.

'It's only teachers who can dock points from houses, Malfoy,' said Harry at once.

'Yeah, I'm a prefect, too, remember?' snarled Hermione.

'I know prefects can't dock points,' sneered Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. 'But members of the Inquisitorial Squad-'

'The what?' said Hermione sharply.

'The Inquisitorial Squad, Granger,' said Malfoy, pointing towards a tiny silver 'I' on his robes just beneath his prefect's badge. 'A select group of students who are supportive of the Ministry of Magic, hand-picked by Professor Umbridge. Anyway, members of the Inquisitorial Squad do have the power to dock points ... so, Granger, I'll have five from you for being rude about our new Headmistress. Five because I don't like you, Potter. Oh yeah, I forgot, you're a Mudblood, Granger, so ten off for that.'

Harry pulled out his wand, but Kitty pushed it away, whispering, 'Don't!'

'Wise move, Potter,' breathed Malfoy. 'New Head, new times ...be good now, Potters ... mudblood...'

Laughing heartily, he strode away with Crabbe and Goyle.

'I wonder now why he didn't dock points from Ravenclaw,' said Hermione.

'Oh I suppose…because I was not saying anything rude,' said Kitty hastily.

'Hmm,' said Hermione, 'Come on Harry, we have to go for History of Magic.'

Harry and Hermione walked off, leaving Kitty standing alone. Kitty took one look at them and then darted off in the direction Malfoy had gone. She caught up with him minutes later.

'You two go on,' said Malfoy to Crabbe and Goyle, 'I'll handle this little twit.'

Crabbe and Goyle trudged away.

'Mal…Draco, thanks for helping me escape yesterday,' said Kitty breathlessly.

'Don't mention it,' said Malfoy.

'Why'd you do it?' said Kitty.

Malfoy hesitated. 'Because…because you…you aren't like your brother. Well, I have to go now, for Charms, see you later.'

'Yeah, bye,' said Kitty.

'Oy, you!' said someone behind her. Kitty turned around. It was Filch.

'Potter's sister, aren't you?'

Kitty nodded.

'The Headmistress would like to see you,' said Filch leering, 'Come on now.'

Kitty wondered how Umbridge could possibly know that she was also part of the DA. She followed Filch to her office.

'Here we are,' he said, leering down at Kitty as he rapped three times on Professor Umbridge's door and pushed it open. 'The Potter girl to see you, Ma'am.'

Umbridge's office was the same as usual except for the large wooden block lying across the front of her desk on which golden letters spelled the word: HEADMISTRESS. Also, Harry's Firebolt and Fred and George's Cleansweeps, were chained and padlocked to a stout iron peg in the wall behind the desk.

Umbridge was sitting behind the desk, busily scribbling on some of her pink parchment, but she looked up and smiled widely at their entrance.

'Thank you, Argus,' she said sweetly.

'Not at all, Ma'am, not at all,' said Filch, bowing as low as his rheumatism would permit, and exiting backwards.

'Sit,' said Umbridge curtly, pointing towards a chair. Kitty sat. Umbridge continued to scribble for a few moments.

'Well, now, I had a talk with your brother earlier today,' she said finally, setting down her quill and surveying her complacently, like a toad about to swallow a particularly juicy fly. 'What would you like to drink?'

'What?' said Kitty; quite sure she had misheard her.

'To drink, Ms. Potter,' she said, smiling still more widely. Tea? Coffee? Pumpkin juice?'

As she named each drink, she gave her short wand a wave, and a cup or glass of it appeared on her desk.

'Nothing, thank you,' said Kitty.

'I wish you to have a drink with me,' she said, her voice becoming dangerously sweet. 'Choose one.'

'Fine ... tea then,' said Kitty shrugging.

She got up and made quite a performance of adding milk with her back to Kitty. She then bustled around the desk with it, smiling in a sinisterly sweet fashion. A horrible idea came into Kitty's head as she remembered that day's Potions class. Veritaserum…

'There,' she said, handing it to her. 'Drink it before it gets cold, won't you? Well, now, Ms. Potter ... I thought we ought to have a little chat, after the distressing events of last night. Were you also a part of this organization Dumbledore had founded? This, if I'm not mistaken, Dumbledore's Army?'

'No,' said Kitty automatically.

'Drink up, drink up,' said Umbridge.

Kitty pretended to draw the cup to her lips and take a sip.

'I see,' continued Umbridge, 'Well, would you happen to know where Dumbledore is?'

'No,' repeated Kitty, and pretended to take another sip.

'Very well, in that case, you will kindly tell me the whereabouts of Sirius Black,' said Umbridge sweetly.

Kitty's stomach turned over and her hand holding the teacup shook so that it rattled in its saucer. She tilted the cup to her mouth with her lips pressed together, so that some of the hot liquid trickled down on to her robes.

'I don't know,' she said, a little too quickly.

Umbridge eyed her carefully.

'Would you happen to know where Hagrid was for the earlier part of the year?' she asked.

'I wouldn't,' said Kitty immediately.

'Very well, I will take your word for it this time, Ms. Potter. You may go,' she said.

BOOM!

The very floor of the office shook. Umbridge slipped sideways, clutching her desk for support, and looking shocked.

'What was-?'

She was gazing towards the door. Kitty took the opportunity to hurriedly mutter the Drought Charm under her breath. The tea in her almost full cup disappeared. She could hear people running and screaming several floors below.

'Back to lunch you go, Potter!' cried Umbridge, raising her wand and dashing out of the office. Kitty hurried after her to see what the source of all the uproar was.

It was not difficult to find. One floor down, pandemonium reigned. Somebody (and Kitty had a very shrewd idea who) had set off what seemed to be an enormous crate of enchanted fireworks.

Dragons comprised entirely of green and gold sparks were soaring up and down the corridors, emitting loud fiery blasts and bangs as they went; shocking-pink Catherine wheels five feet in diameter were whizzing lethally through the air like so many flying saucers; rockets with long tails of brilliant silver stars were ricocheting off the walls; sparklers were writing swear words in midair of their own accord; firecrackers were exploding like mines everywhere Kitty looked, and instead of burning themselves out, fading from sight or fizzling to a halt, these pyrotechnical miracles seemed to be gaining in energy and momentum the longer she watched.

'Don't Stun them, Filch!' shouted Umbridge angrily.

'Right you are, Headmistress!' wheezed Filch, who as a Squib could no more have Stunned the fireworks than swallowed them. He dashed to a nearby cupboard, pulled out a broom and began swatting at the fireworks in midair; within seconds the head of the broom was ablaze.

The fireworks continued to burn and to spread all over the school that afternoon. Though they caused plenty of disruption, particularly the firecrackers, the other teachers didn't seem to mind them very much. The upshot of it all was that Professor Umbridge spent her first afternoon as Headmistress running all over the school answering the summons of the other teachers, none of whom seemed able to rid their rooms of the fireworks without her.

The next evening, Harry and Kitty set off for Occlumency. Harry was very irritable as he had fought again with Cho.

'She keeps talking loudly in the Ravenclaw common room about how horrible Hermione is,' said Kitty, 'Actually, it's a good thing you broke up with her, Harry. Next time, choose someone more cheerful.'

_Review please!_


	25. Chapter 25

Snape's Worst Memory

**Disclaimer:** I only own Kitty.

'You're late, Potter,' said Snape coldly, as Harry closed the door behind him.

Snape was standing with his back to them, removing, as usual, certain of his thoughts and placing them carefully in the Pensieve. He dropped the last silvery strand into the stone basin and turned to face them.

'So,' he said. 'Have you been practising?'

'Yes,' Harry lied, looking carefully at one of the legs of Snape's desk. Kitty nodded.

'Well, we'll soon find out, won't we?' said Snape smoothly. 'Wand out, Potter.'

Harry moved into his usual position, facing Snape with the desk between them.

'On the count of three then,' said Snape lazily. 'One-two-'

Snape's office door banged open and Draco Malfoy sped in.

'Professor Snape, sir-oh-sorry-'

Malfoy was looking at Snape, Harry and Kitty in surprise.

'It's all right, Draco,' said Snape, lowering his wand. 'Potter is here for a little remedial Potions. And Kit—Ms. Potter is here for a detention.'

Harry had not seen Malfoy look so gleeful since Umbridge had turned up to inspect Hagrid.

'I didn't know,' he said, leering at Harry, who knew his face was burning. He would have given a great deal to be able to shout the truth at Malfoy-or, even better, to hit him with a good curse.

'Well, Draco, what is it?' asked Snape.

'It's Professor Umbridge, sir-she needs your help,' said Malfoy.

'They've found Montague, sir, he's turned up jammed inside a toilet on the fourth floor.'

'How did he get in there?' demanded Snape.

'I don't know, sir, he's a bit confused.'

'Very well, very well. Potter,' said Snape, 'we shall resume this lesson tomorrow evening. Your detention will take place tomorrow evening as well, Ms. Potter.'

He turned and swept from his office. Malfoy mouthed, 'Remedial Potions?' at Harry behind Snape's back before following him.

'Kat,' said Harry quietly, staring at the pensieve that held Snape's thoughts, 'What do you suppose is in there?'

Kitty looked where Harry was looking. 'I don't know, Harry. And we don't need to know,' she said, turning to leave.

'Kat, what do you think Snape's wanting to hide from us? Do you think its evidence that he's still in league with Voldemort?' said Harry.

'Shut up, Harry,' said Kitty sharply, 'We've talked about this before. Snape's on our side. Come on, let's go.'

'Or maybe it's information about the Department of Mysteries that he wants to hide from me,' continued Harry, 'Come Kat, let's have a look at it.'

Saying so, Harry moved forwards and titled his head forwards into the Pensieve. Kitty grabbed his arm in exasperation, meaning to pull him out of it, but before she could do so, both she and Harry fell head first into the pensieve.

They were standing in the middle of the Great Hall, but the four house tables were gone. Instead, there were more than a hundred smaller tables, all facing the same way, at each of which sat a student, head bent low, scribbling on a roll of parchment. The only sound was the scratching of quills and the occasional rustle as somebody adjusted their parchment. It was clearly exam time.

A teenage Snape sat at a table right behind them. Kitty stared. Snape-the-teenager had a stringy, pallid look about him, like a plant kept in the dark. His hair was lank and greasy and was flopping on to the table, his hooked nose barely half an inch from the surface of the parchment as he scribbled.  
Snape looked to be fifteen or sixteen, around Harry's age. His hand was flying across the parchment; he had written at least a foot more than his closest neighbours, and yet his writing was minuscule and cramped.

'Five more minutes!'

The voice made Kitty jump. Turning, she saw the top of Professor Flitwick's head moving between the desks a short distance away. Professor Flitwick was walking past a boy with untidy black hair ... very untidy black hair, like Harry's ...

Kitty walked towards him, stopped in front of the desk and gazed down at her fifteen-year-old father. Harry was staring at him too.

It was as though she was looking at Harry but with deliberate mistakes. James's eyes were hazel, his nose was slightly longer than Harry's and there was no scar on his forehead, but they had the same thin face, same mouth, same eyebrows; James's hair stuck up at the back exactly as Harry's did.

James yawned hugely and rumpled up his hair, making it even messier than it had been. Then, with a glance towards Professor Flitwick, he turned in his seat and grinned at a boy sitting four seats behind him.

With another shock of excitement, Kitty saw Sirius give James the thumbs-up. Sirius was lounging in his chair at his ease, tilting it back on two legs. He was very good-looking; his dark hair fell into his eyes with a sort of casual elegance neither James's nor Harry's could ever have achieved. And two seats along from him—Kitty's stomach gave another pleasurable squirm- was Remus Lupin. He looked rather pale and peaky (was the full moon approaching?) and was absorbed in the exam: as he reread his answers, he scratched his chin with the end of his quill, frowning slightly.

Kitty nudged Harry and motioned towards Remus. Harry tore his eyes away from Sirius and looked where she was pointing. Then he looked back at James, who was now doodling on a bit of scrap parchment. He had drawn a Snitch and was now tracing the letters 'L.E.'. What did they stand for?

'Quills down, please!' squeaked Professor Flitwick. 'That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! Accio!'

Over a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed into the air and into Professor Flitwick's outstretched arms, knocking him backwards off his feet. Several people laughed. A couple of students at the front desks got up, took hold of Professor Flitwick beneath the elbows and lifted him back on to his feet.

'Thank you ... thank you,' panted Professor Flitwick. 'Very well, everybody, you're free to go!'

Kitty looked down at her father, who had hastily crossed out the 'L.E.' he had been embellishing, jumped to his feet, stuffed his quill and the exam paper into his bag, which he slung over his back, and stood waiting for Sirius to join him.

Kitty looked around and glimpsed Snape a short way away, moving between the tables towards the doors to the Entrance Hall, still absorbed in his own exam paper. Harry took Kitty's hand and followed their father.

'Did you like question ten, Moony?' asked Sirius as they emerged into the Entrance Hall.

'Loved it, said Remus briskly. 'Give five signs that identify the question.'

'D'you think you managed to get all the signs?' said James in tones of mock concern.

'Think I did,' said Remus seriously, as they joined the crowd thronging around the front doors eager to get out into the sunlit grounds. 'One: he's sitting on my chair. Two: he's wearing my clothes. Three: his name's Remus Lupin.'

Kitty exchanged glances with Harry and grinned.

Harry looked anxiously behind him. Snape remained close by, still buried in his exam questions-but this was Snape's memory and Harry was sure that if Snape chose to wander off in a different direction once outside in the grounds, they would not be able to follow James any further. To his intense relief, however, when James and his three friends strode off down the lawn towards the lake, Snape followed, still poring over the exam paper and apparently with no fixed idea of where he was going. By keeping a little ahead of him, they managed to maintain a close watch on James and the others.

'Well, I thought that paper was a piece of cake,' Kitty heard Sirius say. 'I'll be surprised if I don't get "Outstanding" on it at least.'

'Me too,' said James. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a struggling Golden Snitch.

'Where'd you get that?'

'Nicked it,' said James casually. He started playing with the Snitch, allowing it to fly as much as a foot away before seizing it again; his reflexes were excellent.

They stopped in the shade of the very same beech tree on the edge of the lake where Kitty had often sat and wrote to Remus in her diary, and threw themselves down on the grass. Harry looked over his shoulder yet again and saw, to his delight, that Snape had settled himself on the grass in the dense shadow of a clump of bushes. He was as deeply immersed in the OWL paper as ever, which left Harry and Kitty free to sit down on the grass between the beech and the bushes and watch the foursome under the tree.

Remus had pulled out a book and was reading. Sirius stared around at the students milling over the grass, looking rather haughty and bored, but very handsomely so. James was still playing with the Snitch, letting it zoom further and further away, almost escaping but always grabbed at the last second. Kitty noticed that his father had a habit of rumpling up his hair as though to keep it from getting too tidy, and he also kept looking over at the girls by the water's edge.

'Put that away, will you,' said Sirius finally.

'If it bothers you,' he said, stuffing the Snitch back in his pocket. Kitty had the distinct impression that Sirius was the only one for whom James would have stopped showing off.

'I'm bored,' said Sirius. 'Wish it was full moon.'

'You might,' said Remus darkly from behind his book. 'We've still got Transfiguration; if you're bored you could test me. Here ...' and he held out his book.

But Sirius snorted. 'I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all.'

'This'll liven you up, Padfoot,' said James quietly. 'Look who it is.' Sirius's head turned. He became very still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit.

'Excellent,' he said softly. 'Snivellus.'

Harry and Kitty turned to see what Sirius was looking at.

Snape was on his feet again, and was stowing the OWL paper in his bag. As he left the shadows of the bushes and set off across the grass, Sirius and James stood up.

Remus remained sitting: he was still staring down at his book, though his eyes were not moving and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows

'All right, Snivellus?' said James loudly.

Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack: dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, 'Expelliarmus!'

Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

'Impedimenta!' he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet halfway through a dive towards his own fallen wand.

Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had got to their feet and were edging nearer. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained.

Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands raised, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went.

'How'd the exam go, Snivelly?' said James.

'I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment,' said Sirius viciously. 'There'll be great grease marks all over it; they won't be able to read a word.'

Several people watching laughed; Snape was clearly unpopular. Snape was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes.

'You-wait,' he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing, 'you- wait!'

'Wait for what?' said Sirius coolly. 'What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?'

Snape let out a stream of mixed swear words and hexes, but with his wand ten feet away nothing happened.

'Wash out your mouth,' said James coldly. 'Scourgify!'

Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him-'

'Leave him ALONE!'

James and Sirius looked round. So did Harry and Kitty. James's free hand immediately jumped to his hair.

Kitty got the shock of her life. It was one of the girls from the lake edge. She had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders, and startlingly green almond-shaped eyes. Kitty thought for a moment that it was herself she was seeing, but then comprehension dawned on her face as she realized that it was her mother.

'You can't tell one from the other,' said Harry, looking first at Kitty and then at their mother and then at Kitty again. Kitty flapped her arm at him to be quiet.

'All right, Evans?' said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature.

'Leave him alone,' Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. 'What's he done to you?'

'Well,' said James, appearing to deliberate the point, 'it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean ...'

Many of the surrounding students laughed, Sirius included, but Remus, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and nor did Lily.

'You think you're funny,' she said coldly. 'But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone.'

'I will if you go out with me, Evans,' said James quickly. 'Go on ... go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again.'

Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch towards his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled.

'I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid,' said Lily.

'Bad luck, Prongs,' said Sirius briskly, and turned back to Snape. 'Oi!'

But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about: a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of greying underpants.

Many people in the small crowd cheered; Sirius and James roared with laughter.

Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, 'Let him down!'

'Certainly,' said James and he jerked his wand upwards; Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, 'Petrificus Totalus!' and Snape keeled over again, rigid as a board.

'LEAVE HIM ALONE!' Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily.

'Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you,' said James earnestly.

'Take the curse off him, then!'

James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the counter-curse.

'There you go,' he said, as Snape struggled to his feet. 'You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus- '

Kitty briefly remembered something Sirius, the present day Sirius had said back at Christmas when Snape had come to tell them about Occlumency lessons_, 'You're lucky Kitty was here, or I would've…'_

'I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!'

Lily blinked.

'Fine,' she said coolly. 'I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus.'

'Apologise to Evans!' James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.

'I don't want you to make him apologise,' Lily shouted, rounding on James. 'You're as bad as he is.'

'What?' yelped James. 'I'd NEVER call you a-you-know-what!'

'Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can-I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK.'

She turned on her heel and hurried away.

'Evans!' James shouted after her. 'Hey, EVANS!'

But she didn't look back.

'What is it with her?' said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him.

'Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate,' said Sirius.

'Right,' said James, who looked furious now, 'right-'

There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside-down in the air.

'Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?'

But whether James really did take off Snape's pants, they never found out. A hand had closed tight over Kitty's shoulder, closed with a pincer-like grip. Wincing, Kittyy looked round to see who had hold of her and saw, with a thrill of horror, a fully grown, adult-sized Snape standing right behind them, white with rage.

'Having fun?'

Kitty felt herself rising into the air; she was floating upwards through icy blackness, Snape's hand still tight upon her shoulder. Then, with a swooping feeling as though she had turned head-over-heels in midair, her feet hit the stone floor of Snape's dungeon and she was standing again beside the pensieve on Snape's desk in the shadowy, present-day Potion master's study.

'So,' said Snape, gripping Harry's and Kitty's arm so tightly their hands were starting to feel numb. 'So ... been enjoying yourselves, both of you?'

'N-no,' said Harry, trying to free his arm. Kitty was shivering with fear. It was scary: Snape's lips were shaking, his face was white, his teeth were bared.

'Amusing man, your father, wasn't he?' said Snape, shaking Harry so hard his glasses slipped down his nose.

'I-didn't-'

Snape threw Harry from him with all his might. Harry fell hard on to the dungeon floor. Kitty looked up at Snape in fear.

'Professor, we didn't mean to…' she began nervously.

Snape raised his hand to strike her. Kitty cringed. Snape looked at her and then closed his eyes tightly, and clenched his fist. A pained expression came on his face, and he lowered his arm. Harry got to his feet hurriedly.

'You will not repeat what you saw to anybody!' Snape bellowed, glaring at Kitty.

'No,' said Kitty, backing away as far from Snape as she could. 'No, of course I w-'

'Get out, get out, I don't want to see you both in this office ever again! '

_Review please! _


	26. Chapter 26

A Talk With Snape

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

It was four in the morning. Kitty was sitting on her four poster bed, her knees drawn to her chest. She was thinking about what she had seen in the pensieve back in Snape's office. She knew of course, Snape had told her that her father had been an arrogant bully. But she had never given much thought to the matter before.

And Sirius, he too had participated in bullying Snape. And Remus, the one person she had always trusted and loved almost as much as Harry, had not stopped them. Only her mother had tried to stop her father and Sirius. She remembered the look of dislike on Lily's face, when James had asked her out.

How the hell had they ended up getting married? She even thought for a moment that her father might have forced her into it…then she pushed this nasty thought to the back of her mind at once. Hadn't people like Hagrid always told her what a wonderful person her father had been?

People had always told her that she was just like her mother, Lily, both in appearance as well as in character. Harry had always been told that he was like their father. But Kitty could not ever imagine Harry dangling someone upside down just for the fun of it. And it was not as if Snape deserved it. Snape had been really nice to Kitty always. Hadn't her mother asked, 'What's he done to you?' And hadn't James replied, 'It's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean.' Hadn't James started it all simply because Sirius had said he was bored?

Kitty and Harry both had been bullied in their childhood both by the kids in the neighbourhood, their cousin, Dudley, at the school in which Uncle Vernon had put them…Kitty knew exactly how it felt like to be humiliated and laughed at in the middle of a crowd. Harry and Kitty had borne humiliation until they had come to Hogwarts but at least they had had each other. Harry had protected her from Dudley and his gang whenever he could. Snape looked like he had had no friends at all…

The next day, Kitty was rather quiet when she joined Vandyll and Luna for breakfast. She even lost points in Transfiguration for dreaming and not paying attention. When the bell rang for the last class, a feeling of dread overcame her. The next class was Potions. She had always looked forward to Potions class uptil now. For a fleeting second, she knew exactly how Harry always felt before Potions class.

Gathering her books and quills, she followed Luna and Vandyll into the Potions classroom. Professor Snape was already seated there at his desk. He did not look at Kitty as she took one of the very back seats in the corner of the classroom. Kitty did not answer any of the questions Snape put to the class. She quietly brewed her _Vitamix Potion_ in silence not quite daring to look up and meet Snape's eye.

When Snape called upon them to submit a vial of the potion for assessment, Kitty filled a vial with her brilliant violet coloured potion and went up to Snape's desk. She looked up at him when she kept the vial at his desk. Snape's expression was unfathomable. She quietly slunk away to the seat.

When the bell rang, she waited to everyone to go out and went up to Snape's desk.

'Class is over, Ms. Potter,' he said stiffly.

'I know, I just wanted to…um…I'm really sorry about…about what I did, back in your office the other day,' said Kitty eyeing Snape apprehensively.

Snape did not answer. His eyes were boring into Kitty's.

'Tell me,' he said at last, 'What tempted you to look into the pensieve, when you knew I had not wanted some of my thoughts to be accessed by both of you?'

Kitty hesistated. 'Um, well Harry started saying that maybe there was evidence in there about you being in league with Voldemort and he sort of plunged his head into it. I tried to stop him, I swear. But the moment I grabbed his arm to pull him out, we fell head first into the pensieve.'

Snape looked at her with narrowed eyes.

'I um… well,' said Kitty, 'I'm sorry my father… he er…'

'Don't repeat it,' Snape snarled and Kitty took a step backward in fright.

'Well, professor,' she began again, 'What I'm trying to say is…'

'Get to the point fast,' said Snape irritably.

'Um, please don't be mad at me, sir. I feel bad about what I did and trust me, I didn't sleep all night because I couldn't stop thinking how my father, how he treated you. And Sirius and Remus too, they didn't—they didn't— ' Kitty spluttered, bursting into tears.

'Kitty!' said Snape, looking shocked, 'There's nothing to cry about! Dry your tears, child. I'm not mad at you.'

'But—but you, I…' said Kitty, sobbing uncontrollably. Snape had knelt down to her level, and was wiping her tears and patting her on the head.

'Stop crying Kitty,' said Snape firmly, but not unkindly.

Kitty gave a sob and looked at Snape through her tear stained eyes. 'You're not angry, any more?'

'No,' said Snape getting to his feet briskly, 'I'm not.'

'Um,' said Kitty, 'Can I then ask you something?'

'Of course,' said Snape.

'Well, you told me that you and Mum used to be friends. But when Mum tried to stop Dad and Sirius, you…you called her a…a…mudblood,' said Kitty.

Snape stiffened. 'Well, we did used to be friends. But then, we were sorted into different houses and she made other friends. I used to hate your Dad and his friends. Alas, I regret to say I still do. And I thought Lily was friends with them, so I sort of reacted...it was not right of me to do so of course,' said Snape.

'It was,' said Kitty, 'after what my father did.'

'Look,' said Snape, 'Much as I disliked your father, I would not like it if his daughter, Lily's daughter,' he sighed, 'grew up hating her father. We were young. We never lost a chance to hex each other. Your father,' (Snape bore a painful expression) 'did grow up, even though it was quite late.'

'And,' continued Kitty, 'what about my mother? She used to hate my father. How did they end up married? Dad did not…he did not force her into it, did he?'

Kitty did not know it but an internal battle was raging in Snape's heart. A part of him was itching to spite James Potter. This topic was very tender to him.

'No,' said Snape, with the same pained expression, 'he did not force her. She started going out with him in our seventh year, if I'm not mistaken,' (Snape knew he wasn't) 'And soon after our graduation, they got married.'

'Were you at their wedding?' asked Kitty eagerly. This was getting to be too much for Snape.

'No,' said Snape forcefully, 'no, your mother did invite me, but…but I was not in town that day.'

Kitty looked away disappointed. 'So, you're definitely not giving Harry any more Occlumency lessons?'

'No,' said Snape abruptly, 'I'm not. But you can continue coming if you want.'

Kitty at once made up her mind that she would continue learning Occlumency so that she could pass some of the knowledge to Harry.

'So,' she said, 'So, I'll be going now.'

Snape nodded and walked her to the door. When she had left, he took a deep breath, dried his eyes on his black robes and sat down to grade some seventh year essays.

_Reviews are welcomed!_


	27. Chapter 27

The Fire in Umbridge's Office

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

'Listen, Kat,' said Harry catching up with Kitty in corridor the next evening, 'I am going to talk to Sirius, face to face.'

'What?' asked Kitty.

'Yes, you can come if you want, Fred and George are about to cause a diversion any minute now, and I am going to sneak into Umbridge's office to talk with him through her fire. So tell me, are you coming with me?' said Harry, expecting Kitty to retaliate.

To his surprise however, Kitty nodded and followed him towards Umbridge's office. They reached the corridor to Umbridge's office and found it deserted. Dashing behind a large suit of armour Harry pulled open his bag, seized Sirius's knife and donned the Invisibility Cloak over Kitty and himself. They then crept slowly and carefully back out from behind the suit of armour and along the corridor until they reached Umbridge's door.

Harry inserted the blade of the magical knife into the crack around it and moved it gently up and down, then withdrew it. There was a tiny click, and the door swung open. They ducked inside the office, closed the door quickly behind them and looked around. Harry pulled off his Cloak and, striding over to the fireplace, found what he was looking for within seconds: a small box containing glittering Floo powder.

They crouched down in front of the empty grate and stuck their heads into the fireplace. Harry took a large pinch of powder and dropped it on to the logs stacked neatly beneath him. They exploded at once into emerald green flames.

'Number twelve, Grimmauld Place!' Harry and Kitty said loudly and clearly.

Kitty's knees remained firm upon the cold floor of Umbridge's office, and only her head hurtled through the emerald fire ...

And then, as abruptly as it had begun, the spinning stopped. Feeling rather sick and as though she were wearing an exceptionally hot muffler around her head, Kitty opened her eyes to find that she was looking up out of the kitchen fireplace at the long, wooden table, where a man sat poring over a piece of parchment.

'Remus?'

The man jumped and looked around.

'Kitty! Harry!' he said, looking thoroughly shocked. 'What are you-what's happened, is everything all right?'

'Yeah,' said Harry. 'I just wondered-I mean, I just fancied a-a chat with Sirius.'

'I'll call him,' said Lupin, getting to his feet, still looking perplexed, 'he went upstairs to look for Kreacher, he seems to be hiding in the attic again ...'

Remus returned with Sirius at his heels moments later.

'What is it?' said Sirius urgently, sweeping his long dark hair out of his eyes and dropping to the ground in front of the fire, so that he and Harry and Kitty were on a level. Remus knelt down too, looking very concerned. 'Are you all right? Do you need help?'

'No,' said Harry, 'it's nothing like that ... I just wanted to talk ... about our dad.'

They exchanged a look of great surprise, but Harry did not have time to feel awkward or embarrassed; his knees were becoming sorer by the second and he guessed five minutes had already passed from the start of the diversion; George had only guaranteed him twenty. He therefore plunged immediately into the story of what he had seen in the Pensieve.

When he had finished, neither Sirius nor Remus spoke for a moment. Then Remus said quietly, 'I wouldn't like you to judge your father on what you saw there. He was only fifteen-'

'I'm fifteen,' said Harry heatedly.

'Look, you both,' said Sirius placatingly, 'James and Snape hated each other from the moment they set eyes on each other, it was just one of those things, you can understand that, can't you? I think James was everything Snape wanted to be-he was popular, he was good at Quidditch-good at pretty much everything.

'Yeah, and arrogant too,' said Kitty.

'And Snape was just this little oddball who was up to his eyes in the Dark Arts, and James-whatever else he may have appeared to you -always hated the Dark Arts,' continued Sirius.

'Yeah,' said Kitty, 'but he just attacked Snape for no good reason, just because-well, just because you said you were bored,' she finished.

'I 'm not proud of it,' said Sirius quickly.

Remus looked sideways at Sirius, then said, 'Look, what you've got to understand is that your father and Sirius were the best in the school at whatever they did- everyone thought they were the height of cool-if they sometimes got a bit carried away-'

'If we were sometimes arrogant little berks, you mean,' said Sirius.

Remus smiled.

'He kept messing up his hair,' said Harry in a pained voice.

Sirius and Remus laughed.

'I'd forgotten he used to do that,' said Sirius affectionately.

'Was he playing with the Snitch?' said Remus eagerly.

'Yeah,' said Kitty, watching uncomprehendingly as Sirius and Lupin beamed reminiscently. 'Well ... I thought he was a bit of an idiot.'

'Of course he was a bit of an idiot!' said Sirius bracingly, 'we were all idiots! Well- not Moony so much,' he said fairly, looking at Remus.

But Remus shook his head. 'Did I ever tell you to lay off Snape?' he said. 'Did I ever have the guts to tell you I thought you were out of order?'

'Yeah, well,' said Sirius, 'you made us feel ashamed of ourselves sometimes ... that was something ...'

'And,' said Harry doggedly, determined to say everything that was on his mind now he was here, 'he kept looking over at the girls by the lake, hoping they were watching him!'

'Oh, well, he always made a fool of himself whenever Lily was around,' said Sirius, shrugging, 'he couldn't stop himself showing off whenever he got near her.'

'How come she married him?' Harry asked miserably. 'She hated him!'

'Nah, she didn't,' said Sirius.

'She started going out with him in seventh year,' said Remus.

'Once James had deflated his head a bit,' said Sirius.

'And stopped hexing people just for the fun of it,' said Remus.

'Even Snape?' said Harry shrewdly.

'Well,' said Remus slowly, 'Snape was a special case. I mean, he never lost an opportunity to curse James so you couldn't really expect James to take that lying down could you?'

'And mum was OK with that?'

'She didn't know too much about it, to tell you the truth,' said Sirius. 'I mean, James didn't take Snape on dates with her and jinx him in front of her, did he?'

Sirius frowned at Kitty, who was still looking unconvinced.

'Look,' he said, 'your father was the best friend I ever had and he was a good person. A lot of people are idiots at the age of fifteen. He grew out of it.'

'Yeah, OK,' said Harry heavily. 'I just never thought I'd feel sorry for Snape.'

'Now you mention it,' said Remus, a faint crease between his eyebrows, 'how did Snape react when he found you'd seen all this?'

'He told us he'd never teach us Occlumency again,' said Harry indifferently, 'like that's a big disappoint-'

'He WHAT?' shouted Sirius, causing Kitty to jump and inhale a mouthful of ashes.

'Are you serious, Harry?' said Remus quickly. 'He's stopped giving you lessons?'

'Yeah,' said Harry, surprised at what he considered a great over-reaction. 'But it's OK, I don't care, it's a bit of a relief to tell you the-'

'I'm coming up there to have a word with Snape!' said Sirius forcefully, and he actually made to stand up, but Remus wrenched him back down again.

'If anyone's going to tell Snape it will be me!' he said firmly. 'But Harry, first of all, you're to go back to Snape and tell him that on no account is he to stop giving you lessons-when Dumbledore hears-'

'I can't tell him that, he'd kill me!' said Harry, outraged. 'You didn't see him when we got out of the Pensieve.'

'I did try to tell him, Remus,' said Kitty quietly.

'And, what did he say?' asked Remus at once.

'He refused,' said Kitty, 'But he said that I could continue learning.'

Harry looked at her in surprise. She hadn't told him about the talk she had had with Snape.

'Well, Kitty,' said Sirius, 'I want you to keep going to Snape for Occlumency, and learn everything you can. And then, you can come back and tell Harry whatever Snape taught you. You get that?'

Kitty nodded. Everyone fell silent. Kitty could hear distant footsteps.

'Is that Kreacher coming downstairs?'

'No,' said Sirius, glancing behind him. 'It must be somebody your end.'

Harry's heart skipped several beats.

'We'd better go!' he said hastily and pulled his head backwards out of the Grimmauld Place fire. 'Quickly, quickly!' he heard a wheezy voice mutter right outside the office door. 'Ah, she's left it open-'

Harry dived for the Invisibility Cloak and had just managed to pull it back over Kitty and himself when Filch burst into the office. He looked absolutely delighted about something and was talking to himself feverishly as he crossed the room, pulled open a drawer in Umbridge's desk and began rifling through the papers inside it.

'Approval for Whipping ... Approval for Whipping ... I can do it at last ... they've had it coming to them for years ...'

He pulled out a piece of parchment, kissed it, then shuffled rapidly back out of the door, clutching it to his chest.

Harry leapt to his feet and, making sure he had his bag and that the Invisibility Cloak was completely covering them, he wrenched open the door and hurried out of the office with Kitty after Filch, who was hobbling along faster than Kitty had ever seen him go.

One landing down from Umbridge's office, Harry thought it was safe to become visible again. He pulled off the Cloak, shoved it in his bag and hurried onwards. Kitty followed him. There was a great deal of shouting and movement coming from the Entrance Hall. He ran down the marble staircase and found what looked like most of the school assembled there.

'So!' said Umbridge triumphantly. Kitty realised she was standing just a few stairs in front of her, once more looking down upon her prey. 'So-you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?'

'Pretty amusing, yeah,' said Fred, looking up at her without the slightest sign of fear.

Filch elbowed his way closer to Umbridge, almost crying with happiness.

'I've got the form, Headmistress,' he said hoarsely, waving the piece of parchment Kitty had just seen him take from her desk. 'I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting ... oh, let me do it now ...'

'Very good, Argus,' she said. 'You two,' she went on, gazing down at Fred and George, 'are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school.'

'You know what?' said Fred. 'I don't think we are.'

He turned to his twin.

'George,' said Fred, 'I think we've outgrown full-time education.'

'Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself,' said George lightly.

'Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?' asked Fred.

'Definitely,' said George.

And before Umbridge could say a word, they raised their wands and said together:

'Accio brooms!'

Kitty heard a loud crash somewhere in the distance. Looking to her left, she ducked just in time. Fred and George's broomsticks, one still trailing the heavy chain and iron peg with which Umbridge had fastened them to the wall, were hurtling along the corridor towards their owners; they turned left, streaked down the stairs and stopped sharply in front of the twins, the chain clattering loudly on the flagged stone floor.

'We won't be seeing you,' Fred told Professor Umbridge, swinging his leg over his broomstick.

'Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch,' said George, mounting his own.

Fred looked around at the assembled students, at the silent, watchful crowd.

'It anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley-Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes,' he said in a loud voice. 'Our new premises!'

'Special discounts to Hogwart's students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat,' added George, pointing at Professor Umbridge.

'STOP THEM!' shrieked Umbridge, but it was too late. As the Inquisitorial Squad closed in, Fred and George kicked off from the floor, shooting fifteen feet into the air, the iron peg swinging dangerously below. Fred looked across the hall at the poltergeist bobbing on his level above the crowd.

'Give her hell from us, Peeves.'

And Peeves, who Kitty had never seen take an order from a student before, swept his belled hat from his head and sprang to a salute as Fred and George wheeled about to tumultuous applause from the students below and sped out of the open front doors into the glorious sunset.


	28. Chapter 28

The Next Occlumency Lesson

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

The next week Snape told Kitty after Potions class that their next Occlumency lesson would take place that evening.

'But, Professor,' said Kitty, 'There's a Quidditch match this evening.'

Snape nodded. 'I know,' he said, 'That's why I've scheduled it such that the students and Professor Umbridge will be at the grounds. I can't very well say that I'm giving you Remedial Potions, since you are best in your year in Potions. And we've used the excuse of a detention once.'

'But, sir,' said Kitty, 'Won't anyone notice if you're not there at the match?

'I've told Professor Umbridge that I will be brewing Veritserum for her this evening,' said Snape, 'She can't complain.'

That evening, while the rest of the students went to the grounds to watch the Quidditch match, Kitty slunk away from the crowd and went to Snape's office.

'Come in,' he said, after she knocked. Kitty entered.

She noticed this time that Snape had not put some of his thoughts away in the pensieve. Still feeling guilty about their last Occlumency lesson, she took out her wand and faced Snape.

'On the count of three,' said Snape pointing his wand at her, 'One, two, three—Legilimens!'

She was talking to Sirius through Umbridge's fire…Lord Voldemort was torturing her while she screamed…a sudden blackness was enshrouding her…she was looking at Cedric's dead body…darkness again enveloped her, as an emptiness filled her mind…

'Good,' said Snape, nodding approvingly, 'You did try, however, you have not completely mastered it. I see flashes of your thoughts followed by flashes of blackness. You are progressing. Let's try again.

'Legilimens!'

She was writhing on the floor of the graveyard while Voldemort's Death Eaters leered at her… She was surrounded again by blackness…

Then, all of a sudden, there was a blinding flash of light and her mind filled with memories that were not her own.

A small boy was cowering in a corner while a man was yelling at a woman…a young Snape was sitting on the banks of a lake with a girl that looked a lot like Kitty…an adult Snape was facing Voldemort…a small dark-red haired baby with green eyes was rocking in Snape's arms…

'Stop!'

'How did I do that?' asked Kitty.

'You managed to repel me completely and access some of my memories in turn,' said Snape.

'Sir,' said Kitty, 'Who…who was that?'

'Who?' said Snape, turning away from her.

'That baby,' said Kitty.

Snape took a deep breath. 'That was you, Kitty.'

Kitty fell silent.

'I suppose you don't know how you survived that night your parents died?' said Snape, turning to her once more.

Kitty shook her head and said, 'No one ever told me, but I guessed that Voldemort tried killing Harry first and then the curse backfired. So, Voldemort never really got a chance to kill me.'

'Well,' said Snape, 'It did not happen so. You see, hours before…before your parents died, Lily, your mother she came to me and left you at my home. She felt sorry that James did not want me to be godfather, so she left you with me for a few hours, meaning to pick up up that evening. But then, she…never…I mean they died.'

Snape paused for a few seconds.

'What happened then? How come I grew up at the Dursleys? How come I didn't grow up at Remus'?' said Kitty.

Snape sighed. 'Your brother's godfather was arrested a few days later, on the charge of the murder of Pettigrew. As such your brother could not be sent to live with his godfather. Professor Dumbledore also wanted Harry, for er…specific reasons, to stay at your relatives' house. Lupin would have been quite pleased to take you, but both he and Professor Dumbledore agreed that you and Harry should not be separated. So, I believe, it was Hagrid who took your brother to you Aunt and Uncle's house. The very next day, I took you there too.'

'You met Aunt Petunia?' said Kitty disbelievingly.

'Yes I did. I can show you the memory if you like,' said Snape.

Kitty nodded eagerly.

Snape pressed his wand tip to his forehead and drew out a silvery strand from his head. He strode three paces across the room and dropped the memory into the empty pensieve. Kitty took a deep breath and plunged her head in.

She was standing in a small room, which was dimly lit. A second later, Snape joined her. She turned around. Three people were sitting in the room: a much younger Snape, her godfather, Remus and Albus Dumbledore, who looked as old as ever. Snape was holding a moving bundle in his arms.

Kitty moved forward to peer at the baby's face. It looked only a few weeks old. It had a tuft of dark red hair, just like her mother's, a small slightly upturned nose and big emerald green eyes. Kitty looked at herself and grinned.

Then she noticed that Snape, the Snape in the memory had tears running down his cheeks. Kitty looked at the present day Snape, who stiffened visibly.

'I'd be happy to take her in,' Remus was saying.

'I've told you already why we must send both Harry and Kitty to their Aunt and Uncle's house. We mustn't separate them. Harry has been already sent last night. Kitty will have to also go today,' said Dumbledore, turning his blue eyes towards the bundle in Snape's arms.

'I'll take her,' said Snape, 'Do I have to take take her now?'

'I'm afraid so,' said Dumbledore, with a hand on Snape's shoulder.

Snape got up. So did Remus and Dumbledore.

'I'll go with them,' said Remus.

'Forgive me, Remus,' said Dumbledore, 'But, I think I need you for another business.'

'Right, then,' said Remus, 'Right then, I'll just say goodbye to Kitty.'

He took the bundle from Snape's arms and planted a kiss on top of the baby's forehead. 'Goodbye, Kitty,' he murmured softly as he held out the bundle to Snape. Snape took it from Remus without a word, and apparated.

The same feeling of being squeezed through a rubber tube overcame Kitty once more. When she opened her eyes, she found herself standing in Private Drive, along with the present day Snape. She saw the other Snape a little distance ahead, and followed him to Number Four, Private Drive.

Snape rang the doorbell twice and they waited outside. A few moments later, a much younger Aunt Petunia opened the door.

'You!' she hissed.

'Me,' said Snape calmly, 'We meet once again, Petunia. I have come here to leave Lily's daughter at your house. I believe Dumbledore has explained everything to you?'

Aunt Petunia nodded curtly.

'Well, then, I might simply want to add that if I get any hint that you are abusing any of these children, or starving them, I will curse you into oblivion,' said Snape calmly. Aunt Petunia looked at him with a mixture of fear and dislike.

'Goodbye Kitty,' whispered Snape as he handed the baby in her Aunt's arms.

A second later, Kitty felt herself rising in the air, and with a swooping sensation she found herself standing in the Snape's office. She looked at Snape, who was placing the memory back in his head.

'Professor,' said Kitty, 'You've met Aunt Petunia before?

'Yes,' said Snape, 'Your mother and I were next door neighbours. That's how I knew Lily. I knew Petunia too, only I didn't like her much.'

'Understandable,' muttered Kitty.

'Anyway, Kitty,' said Snape, 'I think we should pay more attention to Occlumency now. Let's try once more, and then you're free to go.'

'Legilimens!'

Kitty was talking to Malfoy through a mirror…blackness again surrounded her, as she succeeded in emptying her mind of all emotion…

'That was excellent,' said Snape, 'You've got the hang of it, I think. Maybe another lesson, and you'll be perfect.'

Kitty nodded.

'Listen, Kitty,' said Snape, 'How do you…I mean are you friends with Draco Malfoy?'

'Er, sort of,' said Kitty hesitantly, 'I mean we sort of started talking at a detention we both got, and I um, I realized he wasn't that bad, if you know what I mean.'

'And did he tell you something about the Dark Lord?' said Snape shrewdly.

Kitty didn't know what to say.

'He…' she hesitated.

'You can trust me,' said Snape, 'I won't tell anyone.'

'Well,' continued Kitty, somewhat reassured, 'He told me that he was going to become a spy for Dumbledore.'

Snape did not answer at once.

'I see,' said Snape at last, 'You may go now, Kitty. And I'm glad you made friends with Draco. He's needs a friend like you.'

Kitty wondered what Snape meant as she walked out of his office. On the way back to the Ravenclaw Tower, she met Harry.

'Did Ravenclaw win?' she asked eagerly.

'No,' he said, 'But that's not important. Listen, Hagrid has got a giant hidden in the Forbidden Forest and he wants me and Hermione to teach it English.'

'Where'd you read that one, The Quibbler?' asked Kitty, raising her eyebrows.

'No, I'm serious,' said Harry, 'That's why he's injured. You've seen him. I told you remember that he went to look for giants? He brought one back. Apparently the centaurs are not happy. We barely got away, the centaurs were about to attack us.'

Kitty stared at him. 'But I mean, how can that be? How did he just get a giant into England without anyone noticing?'

Harry shrugged.

'And,' he continued, 'Your friend, Dennis is in the Hospital Wing. A bludger attacked him after the match was over.'

'What?' said Kitty, 'But why did the Bludger attack him? It's only supposed to knock people off their brooms, not attack the spectators.'

'Come on,' said Harry, 'We're going to the Hospital Wing. Luna and Vandyll are there too.'

Kitty followed Harry to the Hospital Wing, telling him on the way everything Snape had told her in the Occlumency class.


	29. Chapter 29

Out of the Fire

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hp.

In about a week's time Harry's OWLS started. Kitty barely met Harry, for he, along with Ron and Hermione was busy studying or revising notes.

Kitty, Vandyll and Luna were sitting on the grounds when they saw Harry, Ron and Hermione rushing towards them.

'Harry, what're you doing here? How was your History of Magic Exam?' said Kitty getting.

'Kat,' said Harry panting and very pale, 'I just saw him. I just saw Voldemort. At the Department of Mysteries. And he's got Sirius.'

Luna, Vandyll and Kitty stared at him.

'You mean you had a vision?' said Kitty fearfully.

'Yeah, saw it. Just now. When I fell asleep in the exam.I dunno how, but I know exactly where. There's a room in the Department of Mysteries full of shelves covered in these little glass balls and they're at the end of row ninety-seven ... he's trying to use Sirius to get whatever it is he wants from in there ... he's torturing him ... says he'll end by killing him!'

'How're we going to get there?' he asked them.

There was a moment's silence. Then Ron said, 'G-get there?'

'Get to the Department of Mysteries, so we can rescue Sirius, of course!' Kitty said loudly.

'But ...think about this,' said Hermione, taking a step towards him, 'its five o'clock in the afternoon ... the Ministry of Magic must be full of workers ... how would Voldemort and Sirius have got in without being seen? Harry ... they're probably the two most wanted wizards in the world ... you think they could get into a building full of Aurors undetected?'

'I dunno, Voldemort used an Invisibility Cloak or something!' Harry shouted. 'Anyway, the Department of Mysteries has always been completely empty whenever I've been-'

'You've never been there, Harry,' said Hermione quietly. 'You've dreamed about the place, that's all.'

'They're not normal dreams!' Harry shouted in her face, standing up and taking a step closer to her in turn. He wanted to shake her. 'How d'you explain Ron's dad then, what was all that about, how come I knew what had happened to him?'

'He's got a point,' said Ron quietly, looking at Hermione.

'But this is just -just so unlikely!' said Hermione desperately. 'Harry, how on earth could Voldemort have got hold of Sirius when he's been in Grimmauld Place all the time?'

'Sirius might've cracked and just wanted some fresh air,' said Ron, sounding worried. 'He's been desperate to get out of that house for ages-'

'But why,' said Vandyll, 'why on earth would You Know Who want to use Sirius to get the weapon, or whatever the thing is?'

'I dunno, there could be loads of reasons!' Harry yelled. 'Maybe Sirius is just someone Voldemort doesn't care about seeing hurt-'

'OK,' Hermione said, looking frightened yet determined, 'I've just got to say this-'

'What?'

'You ... this isn't a criticism, Harry! But you do ... sort of ... I mean-don't you think you've got a bit of a-a-saving-people thing?' she said.

He glared at her.

'And what's that supposed to mean, a "saving-people thing"?'

'Well ... you ...' she looked more apprehensive than ever. 'I mean ... last year, for instance ... in the lake ... during the Tournament ... you shouldn't have ... I mean, you didn't need to save that little Delacour girl ... you got a bit ... carried away ...'

A wave of hot, prickly anger swept through Harry's body; now could she remind him of that blunder now?

'I mean, it was really great of you and everything,' said Hermione quickly, looking positively petrified at the look on Harry's face, 'everyone thought it was a wonderful thing to do-'

'That was different Hermione,' said Kitty angrily, 'Sirius is our family, we have to go save him.'

Hermione began again, 'I'm trying to say -Voldemort knows you, Harry! He took Ginny down into the Chamber of Secrets to lure you there, it's the kind of thing he does, he knows you're the-the sort of person who'd go to Sirius's aid! What if he's just trying to get you into the Department of Myst-?'

'It doesn't matter,' said Kitty, ' It doesn't matter whether Voldemort's got Sirius to lure Harry or not. Point is, he's got Sirius, and we have to go.'

'But Harry-what if your dream was-was just that, a dream?'

Harry let out a roar of frustration. Hermione actually stepped back from him, looking alarmed.

'You don't get it!' Harry shouted at her, 'I'm not having nightmares, I'm not just dreaming! What d'you think all the Occlumency was for, why d'you think Dumbledore wanted me prevented from seeing these things? Because they're REAL, Hermione-Sirius is trapped, I've seen him. Voldemort's got him, and no one else knows, and that means we're the only ones who can save him, and if you don't want to do it, fine, but I'm going, understand? And if I remember rightly, you didn't have a problem with my saving-people thing when it was you I was saving from the dementors, or-he rounded on Ron-when it was your sister I was saving from the Basilisk-'

'But Harry, you've just said it,' said Hermione fiercely, 'Dumbledore wanted you to learn to shut these things out of your mind, if you'd done Occlumency properly you'd never have seen this-'

'IF YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO ACT LIKE I HAVEN'T SEEN-'

'Sirius told you there was nothing more important than you learning to close your mind!'

'WELL, I EXPECT HE'D SAY SOMETHING DIFFERENT IF HE KNEW WHAT I'D JUST-'

Ginny who was nearby heard Harry shouting and hurried over.

'What happened?' Ginny asked.

'Never you mind,' said Harry.

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

'There's no need to take that tone with me,' she said coolly, 'I was only wondering whether I could help.'

'Well, you can't,' said Harry shortly.

'Wait,' said Hermione suddenly. 'Wait ... Harry, she can need to establish whether Sirius really has left Headquarters.'

'I've told you, I saw-'

'Harry, I'm begging you, please!' said Hermione desperately. 'Please let's just check that Sirius isn't at home before we go charging off to London. If we find out he's not there, then I swear I won't try to stop you. I'll come, I'll d-do whatever it takes to try and save him.'

'Sirius is being tortured NOW!' shouted Harry. 'We haven't got time to waste.'

'We'll have to use Umbridge's fire and see if we can contact him, said Hermione, who looked positively terrified at the thought. 'We'll draw Umbridge away again, but we'll need lookouts, and that's where we can use Ginny, Luna and Vandyll.'

Though clearly struggling to understand what was going on, Ginny said immediately, 'Yeah, we'll do it,' and Luna said, 'When you say "Sirius", are you talking about Stubby Boardman?'

Nobody answered her.

'OK,' Harry said aggressively to Hermione, 'OK, if you can think of a way of doing this quickly, I'm with you, otherwise Kat and I going to the Department of Mysteries right now.'

'Right,' said Hermione, twisting her hands together and pacing up and down. 'Right ... well ... one of us has to go and find Umbridge and-and send her off in the wrong direction, keep her away from her office. They could tell her-I don't know-that Peeves is up to something awful as usual ...'

'I'll do it,' said Ron at once. 'I'll tell her Peeves is smashing up the Transfiguration department or something, it's miles away from her office. Come to think of it, I could probably persuade Peeves to do it if I met him on the way.'

'OK,' said Hemrione, her brow furrowed as she continued to pace. 'Now, we need to keep students right away from her office while we force entry, or some Slytherin's bound to go and tip her off.'

'Luna, Vandyll and I can stand at either end of the corridor,' said Ginny promptly, 'and warn people not to go down there because someone's let off a load of Garrotting Gas.' Hermione looked surprised at the readiness with which Ginny had come up with this lie; Ginny shrugged and said, 'Fred and George were planning to do it before they left.'

'OK,' said Hermione. 'Well then, Harry, Kitty, and I will be under the Invisibility Cloak and we'll sneak into the office and you can talk to Sirius-'

'He's not there, Hermione!'

'I mean, you can -can check whether Sirius is at home or not while I keep watch, I don't think you should be in there alone.'

'I ... OK, thanks,' Harry muttered.

'Right, well, even if we do all of that, I don't think we're going to be able to bank on more than five minutes,' said Hermione, looking relieved that Harry seemed to have accepted the plan, 'not with Filch and the wretched Inquisitorial Squad floating around.'

'Five minutes'll be enough,' said Harry 'C'mon, let's go-'

'Now?' said Hermione, looking shocked.

'Of course now!' said Harry angrily. 'What did you think, we're going to wait until after dinner or something? Hermione, Sirius is being tortured right now!'

'I-oh, all right,' she said desperately. 'You go and get the Invisibility Cloak and we'll meet you at the end of Umbridge's corridor, OK?'

They sped towards the castle. A couple of minutes later, Harry joined Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Vandyll and Kitty who were huddled together at the end of Umbridge's corridor.

'Got it,' he panted. 'Ready to go, then?'

'Ron's gone to head Umbridge off ... Ginny, Luna, Vandyll, start moving people out of the corridor ... Harry, Kitty and I will get the Cloak on and wait until the coast is clear ...'

Ginny's vivid head bobbed between the jostling students surrounding them in the other direction, trailed by Luna's blonde one, and Vandyll's dark brown one.

'Here,' Harry said; he threw the Invisibility Cloak over the three of them and they stood listening carefully over the Latin mumblings of the bust in front of them.

'You can't come down here!' Ginny was calling to the crowd. 'No, sorry, you're going to have to go round by the swivelling staircase, someone's let off Garrotting Gas just along here-'

They could hear people complaining; one surly voice said, 'I can't see no gas.'

'That's because it's colourless,' said Ginny in a convincingly exasperated voice, 'but if you want to walk through it, carry on, then we'll have your body as proof for the next idiot who doesn't believe us.'

Slowly, the crowd thinned. The news about the Garrotting Gas seemed to have spread; people were not coming this way any more. When at last the surrounding area was quite clear, Hermione said quietly, 'I think that's as good as we're going to get, Harry-come on, let's do it.'

They moved forwards, covered by the Cloak. Luna was standing with her back to them at the far end of the corridor. As they passed Ginny, Hermione whispered, 'Good one ... don't forget the signal.'

'What's the signal?' muttered Harry, as they approached Umbridge's door.

'A loud chorus of "Weasley is our King" if they see Umbridge coming,' replied Hermione, as Harry inserted the blade of Sirius's knife in the crack between door and wall. The lock clicked open and they entered the office.

They pulled off the Cloak; Hermione hurried over to the window and stood out of sight, peering down into the grounds with her wand out. Harry and Kitty dashed over to the fireplace, seized the pot of Floo powder and threw a pinch into the grate, causing emerald flames to burst into life there. They knelt down quickly, thrust their heads into the dancing fire and cried, 'Number twelve, Grimmauld Place!'

Kitty opened her eyes to find herself looking out at the long, cold kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

There was nobody there. 'Sirius?' Harry shouted. 'Sirius, are you there?'

Kreacher the house-elf crept into view. He looked highly delighted about something, though he seemed to have recently sustained a nasty injury to both hands, which were heavily bandaged.

'It's the Potter boy's head in the fire,' Kreacher informed the empty kitchen, stealing furtive, oddly triumphant glances at Harry. 'What has he come for, Kreacher wonders?'

'Where's Sirius, Kreacher?' Harry demanded.

The house-elf gave a wheezy chuckle.

'Master has gone out, Harry Potter.'

'Where's he gone? Where's he gone, Kreacher?'

Kreacher merely cackled.

'I'm warning you!' said Harry.

'What about Remus? Mad-Eye? Any of them, are any of them there?' said Kitty.

'Nobody here but Kreacher!' said the elf gleefully.

'Where has Sirius gone?' Harry yelled after the elf. 'Kreacher, has he gone to the Department of Mysteries?'

'Master will not come back from the Department of Mysteries!' he said gleefully. 'Kreacher and his mistress are alone again!'

And he scurried forwards and disappeared through the door to the hall.

'You-'!'

Kitty felt a great pain at the top of her head; she inhaled a lot of ash and, choking, found herself being dragged backwards through the flames, until with a horrible abruptness she was staring up into the wide, pallid face of Professor Umbridge who had dragged them backwards out of the fire by the hair and was now bending their necks back as far as they would go, as though she were going to slit their throats.

_Review please!_


	30. Chapter 30

Dumbledore's Weapon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

Umbridge glared first at Kitty and then at Harry and said, 'You think, it would be so easy to sneak into my office? I had Stealth Sensoring Spells placed all around my doorway, you foolish boy. Take his wand,' she barked at someone, and Harry felt a hand grope inside the chest pocket of his robes and remove the wand. 'Hers, too.'

'I want to know why you are in my office,' said Umbridge, releasing Kitty and gripping Harry's shoulders.

'I was-trying to get my Firebolt!' Harry croaked.

' Firebolt is under strict guard in the dungeons, as you very well know, Potter. You both have been discovered with your heads in my fire. With whom have you been communicating?'

'No one-' said Harry, trying to pull away from her.

'Liar!' shouted Umbridge. She threw him from her and he slammed into the desk. Hermione was pinned against the wall by Millicent Bulstrode. Malfoy was leaning on the windowsill, smirking as he threw Harry's wand into the air one-handed and caught it again.

There was a commotion outside and several large Slytherins entered, each gripping Ron, Ginny, Luna, Vandyll and-to Kitty's bewilderment-Neville, who was trapped in a stranglehold by Crabbe and looked in imminent danger of suffocation. All four of them had been gagged.

'Got 'em all,' said Goyle, shoving Ron roughly forwards into the room. 'That one,' he poked a thick finger at Neville, 'tried to stop me taking her,' he pointed at Ginny, who was trying to kick the shins of the large Slytherin girl holding her, 'so I brought him along too.'

'Good, good,' said Umbridge, watching Ginny's struggles. 'Well, it looks as though Hogwarts will shortly be a Weasley-free zone, doesn't it?'

Malfoy laughed loudly and sycophantically. Umbridge gave her wide, complacent smile and settled herself into a chintz-covered armchair, blinking up at her captives like a toad in a flowerbed.

'So, Potter,' she said. 'You stationed lookouts around my office and you sent this buffoon,' she nodded at Ron-Malfoy laughed even louder-'to tell me the poltergeist was wreaking havoc in the Transfiguration department when I knew perfectly well that he was busy smearing ink on the eyepieces of all the school telescopes- Mr. Filch having just informed me so.'

'Clearly, it was very important for you to talk to somebody. Was it Albus Dumbledore? Or the half-breed, Hagrid? Or Sirius Black?'

Kitty paled. Malfoy and a few of the other members of the Inquisitorial Squad laughed. Harry was so full of rage and hatred he was shaking.

'It's none of your business who I talk to,' he snarled.

Umbridge's slack face seemed to tighten. She turned to Kitty, who instinctively backed away.

'Ms. Potter, perhaps you will so kind enough as to tell me whom you and your brother were communicating with?'

Kitty didn't answer.

'Very well,' she said in her most dangerous and falsely sweet voice. 'Very well... I offered you the chance to tell me freely. You refused. I have no alternative but to force you. Draco- fetch Professor Snape.'

Malfoy slowed Harry's wand inside his robes and left the room smirking, but Harry hardly noticed. He had just realised something; he could not believe he had been so stupid as to forget it. He had thought that all the members of the Order, all those who could help him save Sirius, were gone-but he had been wrong. There was still a member of the Order of the Phoenix at Hogwarts-Snape. He glanced at Kitty who looked relieved that Professor Snape was being called.

There was silence in the office except for the fidgetings and scufflings resulting from the Slytherins' efforts to keep Ron and the others under control. Ron's lip was bleeding on to Umbridge's carpet as he struggled against Goyle's half-nelson; Ginny was still trying to stamp on the feel of the sixth-year girl who had both her upper arms in a tight grip; Neville was turning steadily more purple in the face while lugging at Crabbe's arms; and Hermione was attempting, in vain, to throw Millicent Bulstrode off her. Luna, however, stood limply by the side of her captor, gazing vaguely out of the window as though rather bored by the proceedings. Vandyll was attempting to bite Zabini's hand which was clamped around his mouth.

Kitty soon heard footsteps in the corridor outside and Draco Malfoy entered the room, closely followed by Snape.

'You wanted to see me, Headmistress?' said Snape, looking around at all the pairs of struggling students with an expression of complete indifference. His eyes rested on Kitty's a second longer than the others before moving on to Harry, who was standing beside her.

'Ah, Professor Snape,' said Umbridge, smiling widely and standing up again. 'Yes, I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quick as you can, please.'

'You took my last bottle to interrogate the Potters,' he said, surveying her coolly through his greasy curtains of black hair. 'Surely you did not use it all? I told you that three drops each would be sufficient.'

Umbridge flushed.

'You can make some more, can't you?' she said, her voice becoming more sweetly girlish as it always did when she was furious.

'Certainly,' said Snape, his lip curling. 'It takes a full moon-cycle to mature, so I should have it ready for you in around a month.'

'A month?' squawked Umbridge, swelling toadishly. 'A month! But I need it this evening, Snape! I have just found the Potters using my fire to communicate with a person or persons unknown!'

'Really?' said Snape, showing his first, faint sign of interest as he looked round at Kitty. 'Well, it doesn't surprise me. Potter has never shown much inclination to follow school rules. And I daresay his sister has always followed in her brother's footsteps.'

His cold, dark eyes were boring into Kitty's, who met his gaze unblinkingly, concentrating hard on what Harry had told her, willing Snape to read it in her mind, to understand ...

'I wish to interrogate them!' repeated Umbridge angrily, and Snape looked away from Kitty back into her furiously quivering face. 'I wish you to provide me with a potion that will force them to tell me the truth!'

'I have already told you,' said Snape smoothly, 'that I have no further stocks of Veritaserum. Unless you wish to poison Potter-and I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy with you if you did-I cannot help you. The only trouble is that most venoms act too fast to give the victim much lime for truth-telling.'

Snape looked at Harry, who stared at him, frantic to communicate without words.

Voldemort's got Sirius in the Department of Mysteries, he thought desperately. Voldemort's got Sirius-'

'You are on probation!' shrieked Professor Umbridge, and Snape looked back at her, his eyebrows slightly raised. 'You are being deliberately unhelpful! I expected better, Lucius Malfoy always speaks most highly of you! Now get out of my office!'

Snape gave her an ironic bow and turned to leave. Harry knew his last chance of letting the Order know what was going on was walking out of the door.

'He's got Padfoot!' he shouted. 'He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!'

Kitty was wishing and praying with all her might that Snape knew that Padfoot meant Sirius. Snape had stopped with his hand on Umbridge's door handle.

'Padfoot?' cried Professor Umbridge, looking eagerly from Harry to Snape. 'What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What does he mean, Snape?'

Snape looked round at Harry. His face was inscrutable. Kitty could not tell whether he had understood or not.

'I have no idea,' said Snape coldly. 'Potter, when I want nonsense shouted at me I shall give you a Babbling Beverage. And Crabbe, loosen your hold a little. If Longbottom suffocates it will mean a lot of tedious paperwork and I am afraid I shall have to mention it on your reference if ever you apply for a job.'

'Very well,' Umbridge said, and she pulled out her wand. 'Very well ... I am left with no alternative ... this is more than a matter of school discipline ... this is an issue of Ministry security ... yes ... yes ...'

She seemed to be talking herself into something. She was shifting her weight nervously from foot to foot, staring at Harry, beating her wand against her empty palm and breathing heavily.

'You are forcing me, Potter ... I do not want to,' said Umbridge, still moving restlessly on the spot, 'but sometimes circumstances justify the use ... I am sure the Minister will understand that I had no choice ...The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue.'

'No!' shrieked Hermione. 'Professor Umbridge-it's illegal.' Kitty looked at Umbridge in horror, who was pointing her wand at Harry with an excited look on her face.

'The Minister wouldn't want you to break the law, Professor Umbridge!' cried Hermione.

'What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him,' said Umbridge, who was now panting slightly as she pointed her wand at different parts of Harry's body in turn, apparently trying to decide where it would hurt most. 'He never knew I ordered dementors to go after Potter last summer, but he was delighted to be given the chance to expel him, all the same.'

'It was you?' gasped Harry. 'You sent the dementors after me?'

'Somebody had to act,' breathed Umbridge, as her wand came to rest pointing directly at Harry's forehead. They were all bleating about silencing you somehow-discrediting you -but I was the one who actually did something about it ... only you wriggled out of that one, didn't you, Potter? Not today though, not now-'And taking a deep breath, she cried, 'Cruc-'

'NO!' shouted Hermione in a cracked voice from behind Millicent Bulstrode. 'No-Harry- we'll have to tell her!'

'No way!' yelled Harry, staring at the little of Hermione he could see.

'We'll have to, Harry, she'll force it out of you anyway, what's ... what's the point?'

And Hermione began to cry weakly into the back of Millicent Bulstrode's robes. Millicent stopped trying to squash her against the wall immediately and dodged out of her way looking disgusted.

'Well, well, well!' said Umbridge, looking triumphant. 'Little Miss Question-all is going to give us some answers! Come on then, girl, come on!'

'Er-my-nee- no!' shouted Ron through his gag.

Ginny and Vandyll were staring at Hermione as though they had never seen her before. Neville, still choking for breath, was gazing at her, too. But Kitty had just noticed something. Though Hermione was sobbing desperately into her hands, there was no trace of a tear.

'I'm-I'm sorry everyone,' said Hermione. 'But-I can't stand it-'

'That's right, that's right, girl!' said Umbridge, seizing Hermione by the shoulders, thrusting her into the abandoned chintz chair and leaning over her. 'Now then ... with whom was Potter communicating just now?'

'Well,' gulped Hermione into her hands, 'well, he was trying to speak to Professor Dumbledore.'

Ron froze, his eyes wide; Ginny stopped trying to stamp on her Slytherin captor's toes; Vandyll drew in a sharp breath and even Luna looked mildly surprised. Fortunately, the attention of Umbridge and her minions was focused too exclusively upon Hermione to notice these suspicious signs.

'Dumbledore?' said Umbridge eagerly. 'You know where Dumbledore is, then?'

'Well ... no!' sobbed Hermione. 'We've tried the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley and the Three Broomsticks and even the Hog's Head-'

'Idiot girl- Dumbledore won't be sitting in a pub when the whole Ministry's looking for him!' shouted Umbridge, disappointment etched in every sagging line of her face.

'But-but we needed to tell him something important!' wailed Hermione, holding her hands more tightly over her face, not, Kitty knew, out of anguish, but to disguise the continued absence of tears.

'Yes?' said Umbridge with a sudden resurgence of excitement. 'What was it you wanted to tell him?'

'We ... we wanted to tell him it's r-ready!' choked Hermione.

'What's ready?' demanded Umbridge, and now she grabbed Hermione's shoulders again and shook her slightly. 'What's ready, girl?'

'The ... the weapon,' said Hermione.

'Weapon? Weapon?' said Umbridge, and her eyes seemed to pop with excitement. 'You have been developing some method of resistance? A weapon you could use against the Ministry? On Professor Dumbledore's orders, of course?'

'Y-y-yes,' gasped Hermione, 'but he had to leave before it was finished and n-n-now we've finished it for him, and we c-c-can't find him t-t-to tell him!'

'What kind of weapon is it?' said Umbridge harshly, her stubby hands still tight on Hermione's shoulders.

'We don't r-r- really understand it,' said Hermione, sniffing loudly. 'We j-j-just did what P-P-Professor Dumbledore told us t-t-to do.'

Umbridge straightened up, looking exultant.

'Lead me to the weapon,' she said.

'I'm not showing ... them,' said Hermione shrilly, looking around at the Slytherins through her fingers.

'It is not for you to set conditions,' said Professor Umbridge harshly.

'Fine,' said Hermione, now sobbing into her hands again. 'Fine ... let them see it, I hope they use it on you! In fact, I wish you'd invite loads and loads of people to come and see! Th-that would serve you right-oh, I'd love it if the wh- whole school knew where it was, and how to u-use it, and then if you annoy any of them they'll, be able to s-sort you out!'

These words had a powerful impact on Umbridge: she glanced swiftly and suspiciously around at her Inquisitorial Squad. Umbridge contemplated Hermione for another long moment, and then spoke in what she clearly thought was a motherly voice.

'All right, dear, let's make it just you and me ... and we'll take Potter, too, shall we? Get up, now.'

'Professor,' said Malfoy eagerly, 'Professor Umbridge, I think some of the Squad should come with you to look after-'

'I am a fully qualified Ministry official, Malfoy, do you really think I cannot manage two wandless teenagers alone?' asked Umbridge sharply. 'In any case, it does not sound as though this weapon is something that schoolchildren should see. You will remain here until I return and make sure none of these-' she gestured around at Ron, Ginny, Vandyll, Kitty, Neville and Luna '-escape.'

'All right,' said Malfoy, looking sulky and disappointed.

'And you two can go ahead of me and show me the way,' said Umbridge, pointing at Harry and Hermione with her wand. 'Lead on.'

_Review Please!_


	31. Chapter 31

Fight and Flight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hp.

Kitty saw Hermione and Harry walk out of the office, followed by Umbridge. Kitty couldn't figure out for the life of her what Hermione was up to. Out of the corner of her eye, she looked at Vandyll, who caught her glance and then looked at Ron.

The room was suddenly filled with shouts of 'Expelliarmus!' and 'Stupefy!' . Kitty watched unable to do anything for Malfoy had taken her wand. Nevertheless, she did stamp hard on Pansy Parkinson's toes who shrieked in pain and hopped about on one foot. In the middle of this commotion, Malfoy threw Kitty's, Hermione's and Harry's wands across the floor to Kitty, who picked them up at once.

'Epoximise!' said Kitty pointing her wand at Crabbe who was sprawled on the floor and was trying to get up. Crabbe's body stuck to the floor, as he struggled hard to get up, and stretched his hand to seize Kitty's ankles.

Ginny had hit Malfoy with a Bat Bogey Hex with the result that great flapping wings now covered his face. Ron and Vandyll had stunned Goyle and Zabini. Luna had disarmed Millicent Bulstrode who had seized her robes. Marcus Flint was frozen with his hand extended towards Neville.

'They've gone towards the Forbidden Forest!' said Neville who was sporting a large purple black eye, as they ran out of Umbridge's office and towards the Entrance Hall. Ron, Kitty, Vandyll, Neville, Ginny and Luna sprinted down towards Hagrid's hut and then ran past it into the Forbidden Forest.

After about five minutes of running through the tress shouting Harry's name, Kitty heard voices that were growing louder and louder.

'Well, we can't do anything without wands,' Hermione was saying hopelessly, 'Anyway, Harry, how exactly were you planning to get all the way to London?'

'Yeah, we were just wondering that.' said Ron walking towards them. So, had any ideas?'

Kitty handed back Harry and Hermione their wands. 'How did you get away?' asked Harry in amazement.

'Couple of Stunners, a Disarming Charm, Kitty did some charm that stuck Crabbe to the floor, Neville brought off a really nice little Impediment Jinx,' said Ron airily, 'But Ginny was best, she got Malfoy-Bat Bogey Hex-it was superb, his whole face was covered in the great flapping things. Anyway, we saw you out of the window heading into the Forest and followed. What've you done with Umbridge?'

'She got carried away,' said Harry. 'By a herd of centaurs.'

'And they left you behind?' asked Ginny, looking astonished.

'No, they got chased off by Grawp,' said Harry.

'Who's Grawp?' Neville asked interestedly.

'Hagrid's little brother,' said Vandyll promptly. 'Anyway, never mind that now. Harry, what did you find out in the fire? Has You-Know-Who got Sirius or-?'

'Yes,' said Harry, as his scar gave another painful prickle, 'and I'm sure Sirius is still alive, but I can't see how we're going to get there to help him.'

They all fell silent, looking rather scared; the problem facing them seemed insurmountable.

'Well, we'll have to fly, won't we?' said Luna, in the closest thing to a matter-of-fact voice Kitty had ever heard her use.

'OK,' said Harry irritably, rounding on her. 'First of all, "we" aren't doing anything if you're including yourself in that, and second of all, Ron's the only one with a broomstick that isn't being guarded by a security troll, so-'

'I've got a broom!' said Ginny and Vandyll together.

'Yeah, but you're not coming,' said Ron angrily.

'Excuse me, but I care what happens to Sirius as much as you do!' said Ginny, her jaw set so that her resemblance to Fred and George was suddenly striking.

'You're too-' Harry began, but Ginny said fiercely, 'I'm three years older than you were when you fought You-Know-Who over the Philosophers Stone, and it's because of me that Malfoy's stuck back in Umbridge's office with giant flying bogies attacking him, and if Kitty can go why can't I? After all, she's only twelve.'

'Yeah, but-'

'We were all in the DA together,' said Neville quietly. 'It was all supposed to be about fighting You-Know-Who, wasn't it? And this is the first chance we've had to do something real-or was that all just a game or something?'

'No-of course it wasn't-' said Harry impatiently.

'Then we should come too,' said Vandyll simply. 'We want to help.'

'That's right,' said Luna, smiling happily.

Harry's eyes met Ron's. He knew Ron was thinking exactly what he was: if he could have chosen any members of the DA, in addition to himself, Ron and Hermione, to join him in the attempt to rescue Sirius, he would not have picked Ginny, Neville, Vandyll or Luna.

'Well, it doesn't matter, anyway,' said Harry through gritted teeth, 'because we still don't know how to get there-'

'I thought we'd settled that,' said Luna maddeningly. 'We're flying!'

'I s'pose we're going to ride on the back of the Kacky Snorgle or whatever it is?' Ron demanded.

'The Crumple-Horned Snorkack can't fly,' said Luna in a dignified voice, 'but they can, and Hagrid says they're very good at finding places their riders are looking for.'

Kitty whirled round. Standing between two trees, their white eyes gleaming eerily were two Thestrals, watching the whispered conversation as though they understood every word.

'Yes!' she whispered, moving towards them. They tossed their reptilian heads, throwing back long black manes. Harry stretched out his hand eagerly and patted the nearest one's shining neck; how could he ever have thought them ugly?

'Is it those mad horse things?' said Vandyll uncertainly, staring at a point slightly to the left of the Thestral Harry was patting. 'Those ones you can't see unless you've watched someone snuff it?'

'Yeah,' said Harry.

'How many?'

'Just two.'

'Well, we need four,' said Hermione, who was still looking a little shaken, but determined just the same.

'Five, Hermione,' said Ginny, scowling.

'I think there are eight of us, actually,' said Luna calmly, counting.

'Don't be stupid, we can't all go!' said Harry angrily. 'Look, you four-' he pointed at Neville, Ginny, Vandyll and Luna, 'you're not involved in this, you're not-'

They burst into more protests. Every moment they delayed was precious; they did not have time to argue.

'OK, fine, it's your choice,' he said curtly, 'but unless we can find more Thestrals you're not going to be able-'

'Oh, more of them will come,' said Ginny confidently, who like Ron was squinting in quite the wrong direction, apparently under the impression that she was looking at the horses.

'What makes you think that?'

'Because, in case you hadn't noticed, you and Hermione are both covered in blood,' she said coolly, 'and we know Hagrid lures Thestrals with raw meat. That's probably why these two turned up in the first place.'

Harry felt a soft tug on his robes at that moment and looked down to see the closest Thestral licking his sleeve, which was damp with Grawp's blood.

'OK, then,' he said, a bright idea occurring, 'Kitty and I will take these two and go ahead, and Hermione can stay here with you five and she'll attract more Thestrals-'

'I'm not staying behind!' said Hermione furiously.

'There's no need,' said Luna, smiling. 'Look, here come more now ... you two must really smell ...'

Kitty turned: no fewer than eight or nine Thestrals were picking their way through the trees, their great leathery wings folded tight to their bodies, their eyes gleaming through the darkness. Harry had no excuse now.

'All right,' he said angrily, 'pick one and get on, then.'

_Review and tell me what you think!_


	32. Chapter 32

The Department of Mysteries

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Rowling.

They were flying over the Hogwarts grounds, they had passed Hogsmeade; Kitty could see mountains and gullies below them. As the daylight began to fail, Kitty saw small collections of lights as they passed over more villages, then a winding road on which a single car was beetling its way home through the hills ...

On they flew through the gathering darkness; Kitty's face felt stiff and cold, her legs numb from gripping the Thestral's sides so tightly, but she did not dare shift her position lest she slip...

And now bright orange lights were growing larger and rounder on all sides; they could see the tops of buildings, streams of headlights like luminous insect eyes, squares of pale yellow that were windows. Quite suddenly, it seemed, they were hurtling towards the pavement; Kitty gripped the Thestral with every last ounce of her strength, braced for a sudden impact, but the horse touched the dark ground as lightly as a shadow and Kitty slid from its back, looking around.

Ron landed a short way off and toppled immediately from his Thestral on to the pavement. Harry and Vandyll too had fallen down on the ground, and were getting to their feet.

Hermione and Ginny touched down on either side of her: both slid off their mounts a little more gracefully than Ron, though with similar expressions of relief at being back on firm ground; Neville jumped down, shaking; and Luna dismounted smoothly.

Harry made his way towards a battered telephone booth. The others followed him. Once they had all squashed in somehow, Harry dialed a numberand a cool female voice sounded from the telephone.

'Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business.'

'Harry Potter, Katherine Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger,' Harry said very quickly, 'Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Vandyll Zinpike, Luna Lovegood ... we're here to save someone, unless your Ministry can do it first!'

'Thank you,' said the cool female voice. 'Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes.'

Eight badges slid out of the metal chute where returned coins normally appeared. Hermione scooped them up and handed them mutely to the rest. The floor of the telephone box shuddered and the pavement rose up past its glass windows; the scavenging Thestrals were sliding out of sight. The door of the telephone box burst open; Harry toppled out of it, closely followed by the others.

'Come on, said Harry quietly and the eight of them sprinted off down the hall. They passed the golden gates and into the lifts. Harry pressed the number nine button.

They stepped out into the corridor where nothing was moving out but the nearest torches, flickering in the rush of air from the lift. Harry turned towards the plain black door. After months and months of dreaming about it, he was here at last.

'Let's go,' he whispered, and he led the way down the corridor, Luna right behind him, gazing around with her mouth slightly open.

'OK, listen,' said Harry, stopping again within six feet of the door. 'Maybe ... maybe a couple of people should stay here as a-as a lookout, and-'

'And how're we going to let you know something's coming?' asked Ginny, her eyebrows raised. 'You could be miles away.'

'We're coming with you, Harry,' said Neville.

'Let's get on with it,' said Ron firmly.

Harry turned to face the door and walked forwards ... just as it had in his dream, it swung open and he marched over the threshold, the others at his were standing in a large, circular room. Everything in here was black including the floor and ceiling; identical, unmarked, handleless black doors were set at intervals all around the black walls.

'Someone shut the door,' Harry muttered.

Neville pushed the door closed and the place became so dark that for a moment the only things they could see were the bunches of shivering blue flames on the walls and their ghostly reflections in the floor.

While Harry was trying to decide which door was the right one, there was a great rumbling noise and the candles began to move sideways. The circular wall was rotating. Then, quite as suddenly as it had started, the rumbling stopped and everything became stationary once again.

'I think that was to stop us knowing which door we came in through,' said Kitty in a hushed voice.

'How're we going to get back out?' said Neville uncomfortably.

'Well, that doesn't matter now,' said Harry forcefully, 'we won't need to get out till we've found Sirius-'

'Don't go calling for him, though!' Hermione said urgently; but Harry had never needed her advice less, his instinct was to keep as quiet as possible.

'Where do we go, then, Harry?' Ron asked.

Harry marched straight at the door now facing him, the others following close behind him.

They were standing in a large, dimly lit and rectangular, and the centre of it was a raised stone dais in the centre of a pit, on which stood a stone archway that looked so ancient, cracked and crumbling that Harry was amazed the thing was still standing. Unsupported by any surrounding wall, the archway was hung with a tattered black curtain or veil which, despite the complete stillness of the cold surrounding air, was fluttering very slightly as though it had just been touched.

'Who's there?' said Harry, jumping down on to the bench below. There was no answering voice, but the veil continued to flutter and sway.

'Sirius?' Harry spoke again, but more quietly now that he was nearer.

Kitty had the strangest feeling that there was someone standing right behind the veil on the other side of the archway.

'Let's go,' called Hermione from halfway up the stone steps. 'This isn't right, Harry, come on, let's go.'

Kitty thought the archway had a kind of beauty about it, old though it was. The gently rippling veil intrigued her; she felt a very strong inclination to climb up on the dais and walk through it.

'What are you saying?' Harry said, very loudly, so that his words echoed all around the stone benches.

'Nobody's talking, Harry!' said Hermione, now moving over to him.

'Someone's whispering behind there,' Kitty said, 'Is that you, Ron?'

'I'm here,' said Ron, appearing around the side of the archway.

'I can hear them too,' breathed Luna, joining them around the side of the archway and gazing at the swaying veil. 'There are people in there!'

'What do you mean, "in there"?' demanded Hermione, jumping down from the bottom step and sounding much angrier than the occasion warranted, 'there isn't any "in there", it's just an archway, there's no room for anybody to be there. Harry, Kitty, stop it, come away-'

'Harry, we are supposed to be here for Sirius!' she said in a high-pitched, strained voice.

'Sirius,' Harry repeated, still gazing, mesmerised, at the continuously swaying veil. 'Yeah ...'

'Let's go,' Kitty said and they marched them firmly back to the lowest stone bench and clambered all the way back up to the door.

'What d'you reckon that arch was, Kat?' Harry asked Kitty as they regained the dark circular room. Kitty shrugged, still thinking about it.

Once more, the wall span and became still again. Harry approached another door at random and pushed. It did not move.

'What's wrong?' said Hermione.

'It's ... locked ...' said Harry, throwing his weight at the door, but it didn't budge.

'Get out of the way!' said Hermione sharply. She pointed her wand at the place where a lock would have been on an ordinary door and said, 'Alohomora!'

Nothing happened.

'Sirius's knife!' said Harry. He pulled it out from inside his robes and slid it into the crack between the door and the wall. The others all watched eagerly as he ran it from top to bottom, withdrew it and then flung his shoulder again at the door. It remained as firmly shut as ever. What was more, when Harry looked down at the knife, he saw the blade had melted.

'Right, we're leaving that room,' said Hermione decisively.

'But what if that's the one?' said Ron, staring at it with a mixture of apprehension and longing.

'It can't be, Harry could get through all the doors in his dream,' said Hermione, marking the door with another fiery cross as Harry replaced the now-useless handle of Sirius's knife in his pocket.

Harry, with a feeling of increasing desperation, pushed the next door open.

'This is it!' said Harry.

Harry's heart was pumping frantically now that he knew they were on the right track; he led the way down the narrow space between the lines of desks, heading, as he had done in his dream.

'This is it,' Harry said again, and his heart was now pumping so hard and fast he felt it must interfere with his speech, 'it's through here-'

He glanced around at them all; they had their wands out and looked suddenly serious and anxious. He looked back at the door and pushed. It swung open. They were there, they had found the place: high as a church and full of nothing but towering shelves covered in small, dusty glass orbs.

'You said it was row ninety-seven,' whispered Hermione.

'Yeah,' breathed Harry, looking up at the end of the closest row, 'We need to go right, I think. Keep your wands ready.'

They crept forward, glancing behind them as they went on down the long alleys of shelves, the further ends of which were in near-total darkness.

'Ninety-seven!' whispered Kitty.

'He's right down at the end,' said Harry, whose mouth had become slightly dry. 'You can't see properly from here.'

And he led them between the towering rows of glass balls, some of which glowed softly as they passed.

'He should be near here,' whispered Harry, convinced that every step was going to bring the ragged form of Sirius into view on the darkened floor. 'Anywhere here ... really close ...'

'Harry?' said Hermione tentatively, but he did not want to respond. His mouth was very dry.

They had reached the end of the row and emerged into more dim candlelight, There was nobody there. All was echoing, dusty silence. Nobody spoke. Harry did not want to look at any of them. He felt sick. He did not understand why Sirius was not here. He had to be here.

'Harry?' Ron called.

'What?'

'Have you seen this?' said Ron.

'What?' said Harry, but eagerly this time-it had to be a sign that Sirius had been there, a clue. He strode back to where they were all standing, a little way down row ninety-seven, but found nothing except Ron staring at one of the dusty glass spheres on the shelf.

'What?' Harry repeated glumly.

'It's-it's got your name on,' said Ron.

Harry moved a little closer. Ron was pointing at one of the small glass spheres that glowed with a dull inner light, though it was very dusty and appeared not to have been touched for many years.

'My name?' said Harry blankly.

Kitty read the yellowish label affixed to the shelf right beneath the dusty glass ball. In spidery writing was written a date of some sixteen years previously, and below that:

S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D.

Dark Lord

and (?)Harry Potter

'Harry, I don't think you should touch it,' said Hermione sharply, as he stretched out his hand.

'Why not?' he said. 'It's something to do with me, isn't it?'

'It's got my name on,' said Harry.

And feeling slightly reckless, he closed his fingers around the dusty ball's surface. Expecting, even hoping, that something dramatic was going to happen, something exciting that might make their long and dangerous journey worth while after all, Harry lifted the glass ball down from its shelf and stared at it. Nothing whatsoever happened. The others moved in closer around Harry, gazing at the orb as he brushed it free of the clogging dust.

And then, from right behind them, a drawling voice spoke.

'Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me.'


	33. Chapter 33

The DA and the Death Eaters

**Disclaimer:** Hp belongs to Rowling.

Black shapes were emerging out of thin air all around them, blocking their way left and right; eyes glinted through slits in hoods, a dozen lit wand tips were pointing directly at their hearts; Kitty gave a gasp of horror.

'To me, Potter,' repeated the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy as he held out his hand, palm up.

'Where's Sirius?' Harry said.

Several of the Death Eaters laughed; a harsh female voice from the midst of the shadowy figures to Harry's left said triumphantly, 'The Dark Lord always knows!'

'Always,' echoed Malfoy softly. 'Now, give me the prophecy, Potter.'

'I want to know where Sirius is!'

'I want to know where Sirius is!' mimicked the woman to his left.

She and her fellow Death Eaters had closed in so that they were mere feet away from Harry and the others. Kitty drew closer to Harry.

'You've got him,' said Harry, 'He's here. I know he is.'

'The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo,' said the woman in a horrible, mock baby voice. Harry felt Ron stir beside him.

'Don't do anything,' Harry muttered. 'Not yet-'

The woman who had mimicked him let out a raucous scream of laughter.

'You hear him? You hear him? Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us!'

'Oh, you don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix,' said Malfoy softly. 'He has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about him. Now give me the prophecy, 's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter. Give me the prophecy now, or we start using wands.'

'Go on, then,' said Harry, raising his own wand to chest height. As he did so, the seven wands of Kitty, Vandyll, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna rose on either side of him. But the Death Eaters did not strike.

'Hand over the prophecy and no one need get hurt,' said Malfoy coolly.

'Yeah, right!' Harry said. 'I give you this-prophecy, is it? And you'll just let us skip off home, will you?'

The words were hardly out of his mouth when the female Death Eater shrieked: 'Accio proph -'

Harry was just ready for her: he shouted 'Protego' before she had finished her spell, and though the glass sphere slipped to the tips of his fingers he managed to cling on to it.

'I TOLD YOU, NO!' Lucius Malfoy roared at the woman. 'If you smash it-!'

The woman stepped forward, away from her fellows, and pulled off her hood. Azkaban had hollowed Bellatrix Lestrange's face, making it gaunt and skull-like, but it was alive with a feverish, fanatical glow.

'You need more persuasion?' she said, her chest rising and falling rapidly. 'Very well-take the smallest one,' she ordered the Death Eaters beside her. 'Let him watch while we torture the little girl. I'll do it.'

Harry felt the others close in around Kitty; he stepped sideways so that he was right in front of her, the prophecy held up to his chest.

'You'll have to smash this if you want to attack any of us,' he told Bellatrix. 'I don't think your boss will be too pleased if you come back without it, will he?'

He could not think what to do but to keep talking. Neville's arm was pressed against his, and he could feel him shaking; he could feel one of the others' quickened breath on the back of his head. He was hoping they were all thinking hard about ways to get out of this, because his mind was blank.

'How come Voldemort wants this?' said Harry.

Several of the Death Eaters let out low hisses.'You dare speak his name?' whispered Bellatrix.

'Yeah,' said Harry, maintaining his tight grip on the glass ball, expecting another attempt to bewitch it from him. 'Yeah, I've got no problem with saying Vol-

'Shut your mouth!' Bellatrix shrieked. 'You dare speak his name with your unworthy lips, you dare besmirch it with your half-blood's tongue, you dare-'

'Did you know he's a half-blood too?' said Harry recklessly. Kitty gave a little moan in his ear.'Voldemort? Yeah, his mother was a witch but his dad was a Muggle-or has he been telling you lot he's pure-blood?'

'STUPEF-'

'NO!'

A jet of red light had shot from the end of Bellatrix Lestrange's wand, but Malfoy had deflected it; his spell caused hers to hit the shelf a foot to the left of Harry and several of the glass orbs there shattered.

'DO NOT ATTACK! WE NEED THE PROPHECY!'

'He dared-he dares-' shrieked Bellatrix incoherently, 'he stands there-filthy half-blood -'

'WAIT UNTILL WE'VE GOT THE PROPHECY!' bawled Malfoy.

'You haven't told me what's so special about this prophecy I'm supposed to be handing over,' he said, playing for time. He moved his foot slowly sideways, feeling around for someone else's.

'Do not play games with us, Potter,' said Malfoy.

'I'm not playing games,' said Harry, half his mind on the conversation, half on his wandering foot. And then he found someone's toes and pressed down upon them. A sharp intake of breath behind him told him they were Kitty's.

'What?' she whispered.

'Dumbledore never told you the reason you bear that scar was hidden in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries?' Malfoy sneered.

'I-what?' said Harry. And for a moment he quite forgot his plan. 'What about my scar?'

'What?' whispered Kitty more urgently behind him.

'Can this be?' said Malfoy, sounding maliciously delighted; some of the Death Eaters were laughing again, and under cover of their laughter, Harry hissed to Kitty, moving his lips as little as possible, 'Smash shelves-'

Kitty groped about and found Vandyll's hand. When she was sure that he was listening, she whispered was Harry had said to her.

'Dumbledore never told you?' Malfoy repeated. 'Well, this explains why you didn't come earlier, Potter, the Dark Lord wondered why you didn't come running when he showed you the place where it was hidden in your dreams. He thought natural curiosity would make you want to hear the exact wording ...'

'Did he?' said Harry. Behind him he felt rather than heard Hermione passing his message to the others and he sought to keep talking, to distract the Death Eaters. 'So he wanted me to come and get it, did he? Why?'

'Why?' Malfoy sounded incredulously delighted. 'Because the only people who are permitted to retrieve a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries, Potter, are those about whom it was made, as the Dark Lord discovered when he attempted to use others to steal it for him.'

'And why did he want to steal a prophecy about me?'

'About both of you, Potter, about both of you ... haven't you ever wondered why the Dark Lord tried to kill you as a baby?'

'Someone made a prophecy about Voldemort and me?' he said quietly, gazing at Lucius Malfoy, 'And he's made me come and get it for him? Why couldn't he come and get it himself?'

'Get it himself?' shrieked Bellatrix, over a cackle of mad laughter.

'The Dark Lord, walk into the Ministry of Magic, when they are so sweetly ignoring his return? The Dark Lord, reveal himself to the Aurors, when at the moment they are wasting their time on my dear cousin?'

'So, he's got you doing his dirty work for him, has he?' said Harry.

'Very good, Potter, very good ...' said Malfoy slowly. 'But the Dark Lord knows you are not unintell-

'NOW!' yelled Harry.

Seven different voices behind him bellowed, 'REDUCTO!' Seven curses flew in seven different directions and the shelves opposite them exploded as they hit; the towering structure swayed as a hundred glass spheres burst apart, pearly-white figures unfurled into the air and floated there, their voices echoing from who knew what long-dead past amid the torrent of crashing glass and splintered wood now raining down upon the floor-

'RUN!' Harry yelled, as the shelves swayed precariously and more glass spheres began to fall from above. He seized a handful of Kitty's robes and dragged her forwards, holding one arm over his head as chunks of shelf and shards of glass thundered down upon them. A Death Eater lunged forwards through the cloud of dust and Harry elbowed him hard in the masked face; they were all yelling, there were cries of pain, and thunderous crashes as the shelves collapsed upon themselves, weirdly echoing fragments of the Seers unleashed from their spheres-

Kitty found the way ahead clear and saw Ron, Ginny, Vandyll and Luna sprint past her, their arms over their heads; she heard Hermione shout, 'Stupefy!'

They were at the end of row ninety-seven; Kitty turned right and began to sprint in earnest; she could hear footsteps right behind her and Hermione's voice urging Neville on; straight ahead, the door through which they had come was ajar; she pelted through the doorway, and waited for the others to hurtle over the threshold before slamming the door behind them-

'Colloportus!' gasped Hermione and the door sealed itself with an odd squelching noise.

'Where-where are the others?' gasped Harry.

He had thought Ron, Luna, Vandyll and Ginny were ahead of them, that they would be waiting in this room, but there was nobody there.

'Listen!' whispered Neville.

Footsteps and shouts echoed from behind the door they had just sealed; Harry put his ear close to the door to listen and heard Lucius Malfoy roar, 'Leave Nott, leave him, I say- his injuries will be nothing to the Dark Lord compared to losing that prophecy. Jugson, come back here, we need to organise! We'll split into pairs and search, and don't forget, be gentle with Potter until we've got the prophecy, you can kill the others if necessary-Bellatrix, Rodolphus, you take the left; Crabbe, Rabastan, go right-Jugson, Dolohov, the door straight ahead-Macnair and Avery, through here-Rookwood, over there- Mulciber, come with me!'

'What do we do?' Kitty asked Harry, trembling from head to foot.

'Let'sget away from this door.'

They ran as quietly as they could towards the exit into the circular hallway at the far end of the room. They were almost there when Harry heard something large and heavy collide with the door Hermione had charmed shut.

'Stand aside!' said a rough voice. 'Alohomora!'

As the door flew open, Harry, Kitty, Hermione and Neville dived under desks. They could see the bottom of the two Death Eaters' robes drawing nearer, their feet moving rapidly.

'They might've run straight through to the hall,' said the rough voice.

'Check under the desks,' said another.

Kitty saw the knees of the Death Eaters bend; poking his wand out from under the desk, she shouted, 'Petrificus Totalus!'

A jet of red light hit the nearest Death Eater; he fell backwards into a grandfather clock and knocked it over; the second Death Eater, however, had leapt aside and was pointing his own wand at Hermione, who was crawling out from under the desk to get a better aim.

'Avada-'

Harry launched himself across the floor and grabbed the Death Eater around the knees, causing him to topple and his aim to go awry. Neville overturned a desk in his anxiety to help.  
'Get out of the way, Harry!' yelled Neville, clearly determined to repair the damage.

Harry flung himself sideways as Neville took aim and shouted:

'STUPEFY!'

The jet of red light flew right over the Death Eater's Death Eater had snatched up his wand and shouted: 'STUP-'

'STUPEFY!' screamed Hermione, who had just caught up with them. The jet of red light hit the Death Eater in the middle of his chest: he froze, his arm still raised and collapsed.

'Thanks,' he said, pulling Kitty from under a desk. 'Right, let's get out of here,'

There was a shout from a room nearby, then a crash and a scream.

'RON?' Harry yelled.'Come on!'

They took off for the door that stood open at the other end of the room, leading back into the black had run halfway towards it when Harry saw through the open door two more Death Eaters running across the black room towards them; veering left, he burst instead into a small, dark, cluttered office and slammed the door behind them.

'Collo-' began Hermione, but before she could complete the spell the door had burst open and the two Death Eaters had come hurtling inside.

With a cry of triumph, both yelled:

'IMPEDIMENTA!'

Harry, Hermione, Kitty and Neville were all knocked backwards off their feet; Neville was thrown over the desk and disappeared from view; Hermione smashed into a bookcase and was promptly deluged in a cascade of heavy books; Kitty hit the window behind her, which shattered all around her; the back of Harry's head slammed into the stone wall behind him, tiny lights burst in front of his eyes and for a moment he was too dizzy and bewildered to react.

'WE'VE GOT HIM!' yelled the Death Eater nearest Harry. 'IN AN OFFICE OFF-'

'Silencio!' cried Hermione and the man's voice was extinguished. He continued to mouth through the hole in his mask, but no sound came out. He was thrust aside by his fellow Death Eater.

'Petrificus Totalus!' shouted Harry, as the second Death Eater raised his wand. His arms and legs snapped together and he fell forwards, face down on to the rug at Harry's feet, stiff as a board and unable to move.

'Well done, Ha-'

But the Death Eater Hermione had just struck dumb made a sudden slashing movement with his wand; a streak of what looked like purple flame passed right across Hermione's chest. She gave a tiny 'Oh!' as though of surprise and crumpled on to the floor, where she lay motionless.

'HERMIONE!'

Harry fell to his knees beside her as Neville and Kitty crawled rapidly towards her. The Death Eater kicked out hard at Neville's head as he emerged-his foot broke Neville's wand in two and connected with his face. The mask slid off the Death Eather's face. Dolohov grinned. With his free hand, he pointed from the prophecy still clutched in Harry's hand, to himself, then at Kitty. Though he could no longer speak, his meaning could not have been clearer. Give me the prophecy, or I kill her ...

'Like you won't kill us all anyway, the moment I hand it over!' said Harry.

'Whaddever you do, Harry,' said Neville fiercely from under the desk, lowering his hands to show a clearly broken nose and blood pouring down his mouth and chin, 'don'd gib it to him!'

Then there was a crash outside the door and Dolohov looked over his shoulder. Kitty seized her chance:

'Stupefy!'

The spell hit Dolohov before he could block it and he froze in mid action, falling to the floor.

'Hermione,' Harry said at once, shaking her. 'Hermione, wake up ...'

'What did he hit her with?' said Kitty, crawling forwards, blood streaming from a gash in her head.

'I dunno ...'

Neville groped for Hermione's wrist.

'Dat's a pulse, Harry, I'b sure id is.'.'

'We're not far from the exit,' Harry whispered, 'we're right next to that circular room ... if we can just get you two across it and find the right door before any more Death Eaters come, I'll bet you can get Hermione up the corridor and into the lift ... then you could find someone ... raise the alarm ...'

'I'm not leaving you,' said Kitty at once.

'And whad are you going do do?' said Neville, mopping his bleeding nose with his sleeve and frowning at Harry.

'I've got to find the others,' said Harry.

'Well, we're going do find dem wid you,' said Neville firmly.

'But Hermione-'

'We'll dake her wid us,' said Neville firmly. 'I'll carry her-you're bedder at fighding dem dan I ab-

He stood up and seized one of Hermione's arms, glaring at Harry, who hesitated, then grabbed the other and helped hoist Hermione's limp form over Neville's shoulders.

'Wait,' said Harry, snatching up Hermione's wand from the floor and shoving it into Neville's hand, 'you'd better take this.'

Harry stuck his head out of the door and looked around cautiously. They crept out of the office and back towards the door into the black hallway, which now seemed completely deserted. They walked a few steps forwards, Neville tottering slightly due to Hermione's weight; the door of the room swung shut behind them and the walls began to rotate once more. With a sinking heart, Kitty saw that Hermione's fiery crosses had faded from the doors.

'So which way d'you reck-?'

But before they could make a decision as to which way to try, a door to their right sprang open and four people fell out of it.

Sirius's Death

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hp.

'Ron!' croaked Harry, dashing towards them. 'Ginny-are you all-?'

'Harry,' said Ron, giggling weakly, lurching forwards, seizing the front of Harry's robes and gazing at him with unfocused eyes, 'there you are ... ha ha ha ... you look funny, Harry ... you're all messed up ...'

Ron's face was very white and something dark was trickling from the corner of his mouth. Next moment his knees had given way, but he still clutched the front of Harry's robes, so that Harry was pulled into a kind of bow.

'Ginny?' Harry said fearfully. 'What happened?'

But Ginny shook her head and slid down the wall into a sitting position, panting and holding her ankle. Vandyll's face was covered in blood, yet he was sporting a lop sided grin.

'I think her ankle's broken, I heard something crack,' whispered Luna, who was bending over her and who alone seemed to be unhurt. 'Four of them chased us into a dark room full of planets; it was a very odd place, some of the time we were just floating in the dark and anyway, one of them grabbed Ginny's foot, I used the Reductor Curse and blew up Pluto in his face, but ... then he hit Vandyll with a kind of orange light, and he fell on his face on some broken glass that was strewn on the floor… '

'And what about Ron?' said Harry fearfully, as Ron continued to giggle, still hanging off the front of Harry's robes.

'I don't know what they hit him with,' said Luna sadly, 'but he's gone a bit funny, I could hardly get him along at all.'

'Harry,' said Ron, pulling Harry's ear down to his mouth and still giggling weakly, 'you know who this girl is, Harry? She's Loony ... Loony Lovegood ... ha ha ha ...'

'We've got to get out of here,' said Harry firmly. 'Luna, can you help Ginny?'

'Yes,' said Luna, sticking her wand behind her ear for safekeeping, then putting an arm around Ginny's waist and pulling her up.

'It's only my ankle, I can do it myself!' said Ginny impatiently, but next moment she had collapsed sideways and grabbed Luna for support. Harry looked around: they had a one in twelve chance of getting the exit right first time-

He heaved Ron towards a door; they were within a few feet of it when another door across the hall burst open and three Death Eaters sped in, led by Bellatrix Lestrange.

'There they are!' she shrieked.

Stunning Spells shot across the room: Harry smashed his way through the door ahead, flung Ron unceremoniously from him and ducked back to help Neville in with Hermione: they were all over the threshold just in time to slam the door against Bellatrix.

'Colloportus!' shouted Harry, and he heard three bodies slam into the door on the other side.

'It doesn't matter!' said a man's voice. 'There are other ways in-WE'VE GOT THEM, THEY'RE HERE!'

Harry span around; they were back in the same room where Dolohov had attacked Hermione, and, sure enough, there were doors all around the walls. He could hear footsteps in the hall behind them as more Death Eaters came running to join the first.

'Luna-Kitty—Vandyll—Neville-help me!'

The five of them tore around the room, sealing the doors as they went; Harry crashed into a tbale and rolled over the top of it in his haste to reach the next door:

'Colloportus!'

There were footsteps running along behind the doors, every now and then another heavy body would launch itself against one, so it creaked and shuddered; Luna and Neville were bewitching the doors along the opposite wall-then, as Harry reached the very top of the room, he heard Luna cry:

'Collo-aaaaaaaaargh ...'

He turned in time to see her flying through the air; five Death Eaters were surging into the room through the door she had not reached in time; Luna hit a desk, slid over its surface and on to the floor on the other side where she lay sprawled, as still as Hermione.

'Get Potter!' shrieked Bellatrix, and she ran at him; he dodged her and sprinted back up the room; Kitty followed him.

'Hey!' said Ron, who had staggered to his feet and was now tottering drunkenly towards Harry, giggling. 'Hey, Harry, there are brains in here, ha ha ha, isn't that weird, Harry?'

'Ron, get out of the way, get down-'

But Ron had already pointed his wand at the tank.

'Honest, Harry, they're brains-look-Accio brain!'

The scene seemed momentarily frozen. Harry, Ginny, Vandyll, Kitty and Neville and each of the Death Eaters turned in spite of themselves to watch the top of the tank as a brain burst from the green liquid like a leaping fish: for a moment it seemed suspended in midair, then it soared towards Ron, spinning as it came, and what looked like ribbons of moving images flew from it, unravelling like rolls of film-

'Ha ha ha, Harry, look at it-' said Ron, watching it disgorge its gaudy innards, 'Harry, come and touch it; bet it's weird-'

'RON, NO!'

Harry did not know what would happen if Ron touched the tentacles of thought now flying behind the brain, but he was sure it would not be anything good. He darted forwards but Ron had already caught the brain in his outstretched hands.

The moment they made contact with his skin, the tentacles began wrapping themselves around Ron's arms like ropes.

'Harry, look what's happen-No-no-I don't like it-no, stop-stop-'

Vandyll was trying to pull the brain off Ron. But the thin ribbons were spinning around Ron's chest now; he tugged and tore at them as the brain was pulled tight against him like an octopus's body.

'Diffindo!' yelled Vandyll, trying to sever the feelers wrapping themselves tightly around Ron before his eyes, but they would not break.

'Relashio!' he cried. Ron fell over, still thrashing against his bonds. A Death Eater hit Vandyll with a red light, and fell over, stunned.

'Harry, it'll suffocate him!' screamed Ginny, immobilised by her broken ankle on the floor- then a jet of red light flew from one of the Death Eater's wands and hit her squarely in the face. She keeled over sideways and lay there unconscious.

'STUBEFY!' shouted Neville, wheeling around and waving Hermione's wand at the oncoming Death Eaters, 'STUBEFY, STUBEFY!'

But nothing happened.

One of the Death Eaters shot their own Stunning Spell at Neville; it missed him by inches. Harry, Kitty and Neville were now the only two left fighting the five Death Eaters, two of whom sent off streams of silver light like arrows which missed but left craters in the wall behind them. Harry and Kitty ran for it as Bellatrix Lestrange raced right at them: holding the prophecy high above his head, Harry sprinted back up the room; all he could think of doing was to draw the Death Eaters away from the others.

'Kitty, go back!' he shouted over his shoulder.

'Shut up!' shouted Kitty.

The Death Eaters streaked after them, knocking chairs and tables flying but not daring to bewitch him in case they hurt the prophecy, and he dashed through the only door still open, the one through which the Death Eaters themselves had come; inwardly praying that Neville would stay with Ron and find some way of releasing him. Kitty ran a few feet into the new room and felt the floor vanish-

They were falling down steep stone step after steep stone step, bouncing on every tier until at last, with a crash that knocked all the breath out of them, and they landed flat on their backs in the sunken pit where the stone archway stood on its dais. The whole room was ringing with the Death Eater's laughter: he looked up and saw the five who had been in the Brain Room descending towards them, while as many more emerged through other doorways and began leaping from bench to bench towards them. Harry got to his feet though his legs were trembling so badly they barely supported him: the prophecy was still miraculously unbroken in his left hand, his wand clutched tightly in his right. He backed away, Kitty clutching him, looking around, trying to keep all the Death Eaters within his sight. The back of her legs hit something solid: they had reached the dais where the archway stood. They climbed backwards onto it.

The Death Eaters all halted, gazing at Harry. One was bleeding badly; Dolohov, freed of the Body-Bind Curse, was leering, his wand pointing straight at Harry's face.

'Potter, your race is run,' drawled Lucius Malfoy, pulling off his mask, 'now hand me the prophecy like a good boy.'

'Let-let the others go, and I'll give it to you!' said Harry desperately.

A few of the Death Eaters laughed.

'You are not in a position to bargain, Potter,' said Lucius Malfoy, his pale face flushed with pleasure. 'You see, there are ten of us and only two of you ... or hasn't Dumbledore ever taught you how to count?'

'He's dot alone!' shouted a voice from above them. 'He's still god be!'

Neville was scrambling down the stone benches towards them, Hermione's wand held fast in his trembling hand.

'Neville-no- go back to Ron-'

'STUBEFY!' Neville shouted again, pointing his wand at each Death Eater in turn. 'STUBEFY! STUBE-'

A Death Eater grabbed Kitty and held her arms behind her back. Another large Death Eater seized Neville from behind, pinioning his arms to his sides. He struggled and kicked; several of the Death Eaters laughed.

'It's Longbottom, isn't it?' sneered Lucius Malfoy. 'Well, your grandmother is used to losing family members to our cause ... your death will not come as a great shock.'

'Longbottom?' repeated Bellatrix, and a truly evil smile lit her gaunt face. 'Why, I have had the pleasure of meeting your parents, boy.'

'I DOE YOU HAB!' roared Neville, and he fought so hard against his captor's encircling grip that the Death Eater shouted, 'Someone Stun him!'

'No, no, no,' said Bellatrix. She looked transported, alive with excitement as she glanced at Harry, then back at Neville. 'No, let's see how long Longbottom lasts before he cracks like his parents ... or maybe Potter's sister here wants us to persuade her brother to give us the prophecy.'

'DON'D GIB ID DO DEM!' roared Neville, who seemed beside himself, kicking and writhing as Bellatrix drew nearer to him and his captor, her wand raised. 'DON'D GIB ID DO DEM, HARRY!'

Bellatrix raised her wand. 'Crucio!'

Neville screamed, his legs drawn up to his chest so that the Death Eater holding him was momentarily holding him off the ground. The Death Eater dropped him and he fell to the floor, twitching and screaming in agony. Kitty was screaming too, staring at Neville.

'Stop it!' she shouted.

'That was just a taster!' said Bellatrix, raising her wand so that Neville's screams stopped and he lay sobbing at her feet. She turned and gazed up at Harry. 'Now, Potter, either give us the prophecy, or watch your little friend die the hard way!'

Harry did not have to think; there was no choice. The prophecy was hot with the heat of his clutching hand as he held it out. Malfoy jumped forwards to take it.

Then, high above them, two more doors burst open and five more people sprinted into the room: Sirius, Remus, Moody, Tonks and Kingsley.

Malfoy turned, and raised his wand, but Tonks had already sent a Stunning Spell right at him. The Death Eaters were completely distracted by the appearance of the members of the Order, who were now raining spells down upon them as they jumped from step to step towards the sunken floor. Kitty who had been released by the Death Eater, was running towards Harry. Neville was crawling towards them.

'Are you OK?' Harry yelled, as another spell soared inches over their heads.

'Yes,' said Neville, trying to pull himself up.

'And Ron?'

'I dink he's all righd-he was still fighding de brain when I lefd-'

A thick arm came out of nowhere, seized Harry around the neck and pulled him upright, so that his toes were barely touching the floor.

'Give it to me,' growled a voice in his ear, 'give me the prophecy-'

Kitty was trying to pound the Death Eater's back. She pointed her wand at him and shouted, 'Stupefy!'

'Thanks!' Harry said to Kitty, pulling her aside as Sirius and a Death Eater lurched past, duelling so fiercely that their wands were blurs; then Harry's foot made contact with something round and hard and he slipped. For a moment he thought he had dropped the prophecy, but then he saw Moody's magical eye spinning away across the floor.

Its owner was lying on his side, bleeding from the head, and his attacker was now bearing down upon Harry, Kitty and Neville: Dolohov, his long pale face twisted with glee.

'Tarantallegra!' he shouted, his wand pointing at Neville, whose legs went immediately into a kind of frenzied tap-dance, unbalancing him and causing him to fall to the floor again. 'Now, Potter-'

He pointed his wand at Kitty and made the same slashing movement with his wand that he had used on Hermione just as she yelled, 'Protego!'

She felt something streak across her face like a blunt knife; the force of it knocked her sideways and she fell over Neville's jerking legs, but the Shield Charm had stopped the worst of the spell.

Dolohov raised his wand again. 'Accio proph-'

Sirius had hurtled out of nowhere, rammed Dolohov with his shoulder and sent him flying out of the way. The prophecy had again flown to the tips of Harry's fingers but he had managed to cling on to it. Kitty got up and clung to Harry's arm. Now Sirius and Dolohov were duelling, their wands flashing like swords, sparks flying from their wand-tips-

Dolohov drew back his wand to make the same slashing movement he had used on Harry and Hermione. Springing up, Harry yelled, 'Petrificus Totalus!' Once again, Dolohov's arms and legs snapped together and he keeled over backwards, landing with a crash on his back.

'Nice one!' shouted Sirius, forcing Harry's head down as a pair of Stunning Spells flew towards them. Kitty ducked just in time. 'Now I want you both to get out of-'

They ducked again; a jet of green light had narrowly missed Sirius. Across the room Harry saw Tonks fall from halfway up the stone steps, her limp form toppling from stone seat to stone seat and Bellatrix, triumphant, running back towards the fray.

'Harry, take the prophecy, grab Neville and Kitty and run!' Sirius yelled, dashing to meet Bellatrix. Harry had launched himself towards Neville-

'Can you stand?' he bellowed in Neville's ear, as Neville's legs jerked and twitched uncontrollably. 'Put your arm round my neck-'

Neville did so- Harry heaved-Neville's legs were still lying in every direction, they would not support him, and then, out of nowhere, a man lunged at Kitty: and she fell backwards, Neville's legs waving wildly like an overturned beetle's, Harry with his left arm held up in the air to try to save the small glass ball from being smashed.

'The prophecy, give me the prophecy, Potter!' snarled Lucius Malfoy's voice in his ear, and Harry felt the tip of Malfoy's wand pressing hard between his ribs.

'No-get-off- me ... Kitty-catch it!'

Harry flung the prophecy across the floor, Kitty span herself around on her back and scooped the ball to her chest. Malfoy pointed the wand instead at Kitty, but Harry jabbed his own wand back over his shoulder and yelled, 'Impedimenta!'

Malfoy was blasted off his back. As Harry scrambled up again he looked around and saw Malfoy smash into the dais on which Sirius and Bellatrix were now duelling. Malfoy aimed his wand at Kitty again, but before he could draw breath to strike, Remus had jumped between them.

'Harry, take everyone and go!'

Harry seized Neville by the shoulder of his robes and lifted him bodily on to the first tier of stone steps; Neville's legs twitched and jerked and would not support his weight; Harry heaved again with all the strength he possessed and they climbed another step-' Kitty followed them, clutching the prophecy tightly in her fist.

A spell hit the stone bench at Harry's heel; it crumbled away and he fell back to the step below. Neville sank to the ground, his legs still jerking and thrashing.

'Come on!' said Harry desperately, hauling at Neville's robes. 'Just try and push with your legs-'

'Dubbledore!' said Neville, his sweaty face suddenly transported, staring over Harry's shoulder.

'What?'

'DUBBLEDORE!'

Harry and Kitty turned to look where Neville was staring. Directly above them, framed in the doorway from the Brain Room, stood Albus Dumbledore, his wand aloft, his face white and furious. Kitty felt a kind of electric charge surge through every particle of his body-they were saved.

Dumbledore sped down the steps past Neville, Kitty and Harry, who had no more thoughts of leaving. Dumbledore was already at the foot of the steps when the Death Eaters nearest realised he was there and yelled to the others. One of the Death Eaters ran for it, scrabbling like a monkey up the stone steps opposite. Dumbledore's spell pulled him back as easily and effortlessly as though he had hooked him with an invisible line-

Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her.

'Come on, you can do better than that!' he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.

The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.

Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore, too, turned towards the dais. Kitty rushed towards Sirius.

It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch.

Kitty saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on Sirius's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place. Kitty heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing-Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second ...

But Sirius did not reappear.

'SIRIUS!' Harry yelled. 'SIRIUS!'

He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out ...

But as he reached the ground and sprinted towards the dais, Remus grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back.

'There's nothing you can do, Harry-'

'Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!'

'-it's too late, Harry.'

'We can still reach him-' Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go ...

'There's nothing you can do, Harry ... nothing ... he's gone.'

_Review please!_


	34. Chapter 34

The Lost Prophecy

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Rowling.

'He hasn't gone!' Harry yelled.

Kitty could not believe it; she would not believe it; Harry was fighting Remus with every bit of strength he had.

'SIRIUS!' he bellowed. 'SIRIUS!'

'He can't come back, Harry,' said Remus, his voice breaking as he struggled to contain Harry. 'He can't come back, because he's d-

'HE-IS-NOT- DEAD!' roared Harry. 'SIRIUS!'

There was movement going on around them, pointless bustling, the flashes of more spells. Remus dragged Harry away from the dais. Harry still staring at the archway, was angry at Sirius now for keeping him waiting-

But some part of him realised, even as he fought to break free from Remus, that Sirius had never kept him waiting before ... Sirius had risked everything, always, to see Harry to help him ... if Sirius was not reappearing out of that archway when Harry was yelling for him as though his life depended on it, the only possible explanation was that he could not come back ... that he really was-

Dumbledore had most of the remaining Death Eaters grouped in the middle of the room, seemingly immobilised by invisible ropes; Mad-Eye Moody had crawled across the room to where Tonks lay, and was attempting to revive her; behind the dais there were still flashes of light, grunts and cries-Kingsley had run forward to continue Sirius's duel with Bellatrix.

'Harry?'

Neville had slid down the stone benches one by one to the place where Harry stood. Harry was no longer struggling against Lupin, who maintained a precautionary grip on his arm nevertheless.

'Harry ... I'b really sorry ...' said Neville. His legs were still dancing uncontrollably. 'Was dad man-was Sirius Black a-a friend of yours?'

Harry nodded.

'Here,' said Remus quietly, and pointing his wand at Neville's legs he said, 'Finite.' The spell was lifted: Neville's legs fell back to the floor and remained still. Remus's face was pale. 'Let's-let's find the others. Where are they all, Neville?'

Remus turned away from the archway as he spoke. It sounded as though every word was causing him pain.

'Dey're all back dere,' said Neville. 'A brain addacked Ron bud I dink he's all righd-and Herbione's unconscious, bud we could feel a bulse-'

There was a loud bang and a yell from behind the dais. Harry saw Kingsley hit the ground yelling in pain: Bellatrix Lestrange turned tail and ran as Dumbledore whipped around. He aimed a spell at her but she deflected it; she was halfway up the steps now -

'Harry-no!' cried Remus, but Harry had already ripped his arm from Remus's slackened grip.

'SHE KILLED SIRIUS!' bellowed Harry. 'SHE KILLED HIM-I'LL KILL HER!'

And he was off, scrambling up the stone benches; people were shouting behind him but he did not care. The hem of Bellatrix's robes whipped out of sight ahead and they were back in the room where the brains were swimming ...

Kitty made to follow Harry; she couldn't let him out of her sight, not after what happened to Sirius, but Remus had grabbed her robes.

'Relashio!' she cried and sprinted off after Harry.

Bellatrix Lestrange aimed a curse over her shoulder. A tank of brains rose into the air and tipped. Harry was deluged in the foul-smelling potion within: the brains slipped and slid over him and began spinning their long coloured tentacles, but Kitty shouted, 'Wingardium Leviosa!' and they flew off him up into the air. Slipping and sliding, he ran on towards the door; followed by Kitty. Harry wrenched open the door into the circular black hall and saw Bellatrix disappearing through a door on the other side of the room; beyond her was the corridor leading back to the lifts.

He ran, but she had slammed the door behind her and the walls were already rotating. Once more, he was surrounded by streaks of blue light from the whirling candelabra.

'Where's the exit?' he shouted desperately, as the wall rumbled to a halt again. 'Where's the way out?'

The room seemed to have been waiting for him to ask. The door right behind him flew open and the corridor towards the lifts stretched ahead of him, torch-lit and empty. He ran ...Kitty ran after him…

They forced their way out of the lift before the grills were fully open and looked around. Bellatrix was almost at the telephone lift at the other end of the hall, but she looked back as he sprinted towards her and aimed another spell at him. Kitty darted to her right and crawled behind some statues. Harry dodged behind a fountain and the spell zoomed past him and hit the wrought-gold gates at the other end of the Atrium so that they rang like bells. There were no more footsteps. She had stopped running.  
'Come out, come out, little Harry!' she called in her mock baby voice, which echoed off the polished wooden floors. 'What did you come after me for, then? I thought you were here to avenge my dear cousin!'

'I am!' shouted Harry, and a score of ghostly Harry's seemed to chorus I am! I am! I am! all around the room.

'Aaaaaah ... did you love him, little baby Potter?'

Hatred rose in Harry such as he had never known before; he flung himself out from behind the fountain and bellowed, 'Crucio!'

Bellatrix screamed: the spell had knocked her off her feet, but she did not writhe and shriek with pain as Neville had-she was already back on her feet, breathless, no longer laughing. Harry dodged behind the golden fountain again.

'Never used an Unforgivable Curse before, have you, boy?' she yelled. She had abandoned her baby voice now. 'You need to mean them, Potter! You need to really want to cause pain-to enjoy it-righteous anger won't hurt me for long-I'll show you how it is done, shall I? I'll give you a lesson-'

Harry was edging around the fountain on the other side when she screamed, 'Crucio!' and he was forced to duck down again.

'Potter, you cannot win against me!' she cried.

He could hear her moving to the right, trying to get a clear shot of him. He backed around the statue away from her, crouching behind the centaur's legs, his head level with the house-elf's.

'I was and am the Dark Lord's most loyal servant. I learned the Dark Arts from him, and I know spells of such power that you, pathetic little boy, can never hope to compete- '

'Stupefy!' yelled Harry. She reacted so fast he barely had time to duck.

'Protego!'

The jet of red light, Harry's own Stunning Spell, bounced back at him. Harry scrambled back behind the fountain again.

'Potter, I'm going to give you one chance!' shouted Bellatrix. 'Give me the prophecy-roll it out towards me now-and I may spare your life!'

With a sudden jolt, Kitty realized that the prophecy was still clutched tightly in her hand.

'Well, you're going to have to kill me, because it's gone!' Harry roared. 'Your dear old mate Voldemort knows it's gone! He's not going to be happy with you, is he?'

'What? What do you mean?' she cried, and for the first time there was fear in her voice.

'The prophecy's not with me. It must have smashed by now, with all the dueling that was going on. What do you think Voldemort'll say about that, then?'

'LIAR!' she shrieked, but he could hear the terror behind the anger now. 'YOU'VE GOT IT, POTTER, AND YOU WILL GIVE IT TO ME!'

Harry laughed again because he knew it would incense her, the pain building in his head so badly he thought his skull might burst. He waved his empty hand from behind the one-eared goblin and withdrew it quickly as she sent another jet of green light flying at him. Bellatrix seemed to have forgotten about Kitty crouching behind the statues.

'Nothing there!' Harry shouted.

'No!' she screamed. 'It isn't true, you're lying! MASTER, I TRIED, I TRIED-DO NOT PUNISH ME-'

'Don't waste your breath!' yelled Harry, his eyes screwed up against the pain in his scar, now more terrible than ever. 'He can't hear you from here!'

'Can't I, Potter?' said a high, cold voice.

Harry opened his eyes.

Tall, thin and black-hooded, his terrible snakelike face white and gaunt, his scarlet, slit-pupilled eyes staring ... Lord Voldemort had appeared in the middle of the hall, his wand pointing at Harry who stood frozen, quite unable to move.

'So, the prophecy's gone, is it?' said Voldemort softly, staring at Harry with those pitiless red eyes. 'No, Bella, he's lying ... the prophecy's still in this room. And I will have it. But first, I will kill you Harry Potter.'

'Avada K—'

'Hey!' said Kitty darting out from behind the statues, 'Looking for this?'

Voldemort stopped in mid action.

'I knew if I tried to kill Harry Potter, the prophey would reveal itself.'

Voldemort stepped towards Kitty.

'Don't take a step forward, or I smash it,' said Kitty holding the prophecy high above her head.

Voldemort snarled and raised his wand. Kitty did not have time to think. She flung the prophecy on the floor, where it smashed into a thousand glass fragments. Voldemort gave a thunderous wail of fury, and charged towards Kitty, with his wand raised. Harry yelled and stepped in front of Kitty.

'Crucio!' screamed Voldemort.

But the headless golden statue of the wizardsprung alive, and leapt between Harry and Kitty and Voldemort. The spell merely glanced off its chest as the statue flung out its arms to protect them. The sound that was coming from the shattered glass orb was drowned.

'What-?' cried Voldemort, staring around. And then he breathed, 'Dumbledore!'

Kitty looked behind her, her heart pounding. Dumbledore was standing in front of the golden gates.

Voldemort raised his wand and another jet of green light streaked at Dumbledore, who turned and was gone in a whirling of his cloak. Next second, he had reappeared behind Voldemort and waved his wand towards the other statues which sprang to life. The statue of a witch ran at Bellatrix, who screamed and sent spells streaming uselessly off its chest, before it dived at her, pinning her to the floor. Meanwhile, the other statues scuttled towards the fireplaces set along the wall. The headless statue thrust Harry and Kitty backwards, away from the fight, as Dumbledore advanced on Voldemort.

'It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom,' said Dumbledore calmly. 'The Aurors are on their way-'

'By which time I shall be gone, and you will be dead!' spat Voldemort. He sent another killing curse at Dumbledore but missed, instead hitting the security guard's desk, which burst into flame.

Dumbledore flicked his own wand: the force of the spell that emanated from it was such that Kitty, though shielded, felt her hair stand on end as it passed and this time Voldemort was forced to conjure a shining silver shield out of thin air to deflect it. The spell, whatever it was, caused no visible damage to the shield, though a deep, gong-like note reverberated from it-an oddly chilling sound.

'You do not seek to kill me, Dumbledore?' called Voldemort, his scarlet eyes narrowed over the top of the shield. 'Above such brutality, are you?'

'We both know that there are other ways of destroying a man, Tom,' Dumbledore said calmly, continuing to walk towards Voldemort as though he had not a fear in the world, as though nothing had happened to interrupt his stroll up the hall. 'Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit-'

'There is nothing worse than death, Dumbledore!' snarled Voldemort.

'You are quite wrong,' said Dumbledore, still closing in upon. 'Indeed, your failure to understand that there are things much worse than death has always been your greatest weakness-'

Another jet of green light flew from behind the silver shield, which Dumbledore blocked with a flick of his wand. Dumbledore waved his wand as though brandishing a whip. A long thin flame flew from the tip; it wrapped itself around Voldemort, shield and all. For a moment, it seemed Dumbledore had won, but then the fiery rope became a serpent, which relinquished its hold on Voldemort at once and turned, hissing furiously, to face Dumbledore.

Voldemort vanished; the snake reared from the floor, ready to strike-

'Look out!' Harry yelled.

But even as he shouted, another jet of green light flew at Dumbledore from Voldemort's wand and the snake struck-

Fawkes swooped down in front of Dumbledore, opened his beak wide and swallowed the jet of green light whole: he burst into flame and fell to the floor, small, wrinkled and flightless. At the same moment, Dumbledore brandished his wand in one long, fluid movement-the snake, which had been an instant from sinking its fangs into him, flew high into the air and vanished in a wisp of dark smoke; and the water in the fountain rose up and covered Voldemort like a cocoon of molten glass.

For a few seconds Voldemort was visible only as a dark, rippling, faceless figure, clearly struggling to throw off the suffocating mass-

Then he was gone and the water fell with a crash back into its pool, slopping wildly over the sides, drenching the polished floor.

'MASTER!' screamed Bellatrix.

Sure it was over, sure Voldemort had decided to flee, Harry made to run out from behind his statue guard, but Dumbledore bellowed: 'Stay where you are, Harry!'

Kitty followed him, determined, that she would stay with him, even follow him into death, if fate demanded…

Then Harry's scar burst open and he knew he was dead: it was pain beyond imagining, pain past endurance-

He was gone from the hall, he was locked in the coils of a creature with red eyes, so tightly bound that Harry did not know where his body ended and the creatures began: they were fused together, bound by pain, and there was no escape-

And when the creature spoke, it used Harry's mouth, so that in his agony he felt his jaw move ...

'Kill me now, Dumbledore ...'

Blinded and dying, every part of him screaming for release, Harry felt the creature use him again ...

'If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy ...'

'Harry! What-' cried Kitty, grabbing his shoulder. Harry grabbed Kitty's hand tightly, with strength Kitty never knew he possessed and twisted it. Kitty's face contorted with pain, and she screamed. Dumbledore waved his wand at Harry who released Kitty at once.

'Don't touch him,' said Dumbledore to Kitty.

Let the pain stop, thought Harry ... let him kill us ... end it, Dumbledore ... death is nothing compared to this ...

And I'll see Sirius again ...

And as Harry's heart filled with emotion, the creatures coils loosened, the pain was gone; Harry was lying face down on the floor, his glasses gone, shivering as though he lay upon ice, not wood ...

'Harry, wake up!' Kitty said, shaking him vigorously.

She heard voices echoing through the hall, more voices than there should have been. Large numbers of people flowed into the Atrium... the fireplaces along the wall had burst into flames and people were emerging from them. Kitty tiny gold statues of the house-elf and the goblin, leading a stunned-looking Cornelius Fudge opened his eyes.

'Are you all right, Harry?' Dumbledore was saying.

'Yes,' said Harry, shaking so violently he could not hold his head up properly. 'Yeah, I'm -where's Voldemort?'

'He was there!' shouted a scarlet-robed man with a ponytail, who was pointing at a pile of golden rubble on the other side of the hall, where Bellatrix had lain trapped only moments before. 'I saw him, Mr. Fudge, I swear it was You-Know-Who, he grabbed a woman and Disapparated!'

'I know, Williamson, I know, I saw him too!' gibbered Fudge, who was wearing pyjamas under his pinstriped cloak and was gasping as though he had just run miles. 'Merlin's beard-here-here!- in the Ministry of Magic!-great heavens above-it doesn't seem possible-my word-how can this be-?'

'If you proceed downstairs into the Department of Mysteries, Cornelius,' said Dumbledore, 'you will find several escaped Death Eaters contained in the Death Chamber, bound by an Anti-Disapparation Jinx and awaiting your decision as to what to do with them.'

'Dumbledore!' gasped Fudge, beside himself with amazement. 'You-here-I-I-'

He looked wildly around at the Aurors he had brought with him and it could not have been clearer that he was in half a mind to cry, 'Seize him!'

'Cornelius, I am ready to fight your men-and win, again!' said Dumbledore. 'But a few minutes ago you saw proof, with your own eyes, that I have been telling you the truth for a year. Lord Voldemort has returned, you have been chasing the wrong man for twelve months, and it is time you listened to sense!'

'I-don't-well -' blustered Fudge, looking around as though hoping somebody was going to tell him what to do. When nobody did, he said, 'Very well-Dawlish! Williamson! Go down to the Department of Mysteries and see ... Dumbledore, you-you will need to tell me exactly-the Fountain of Magical Brethren-what happened?' he added in a kind of whimper, staring around at the floor, where the remains of the statues of the witch, wizard and centaur now lay scattered.

'We can discuss that after I have sent Harry and Kitty back to Hogwarts,' said Dumbledore.

'Harry-Harry Potter?'

Fudge wheeled around and stared at Harry, who was still standing against the wall beside the fallen statue that had guarded him during Dumbledore and Voldemort's duel.

'He-here?' said Fudge, goggling at Harry. 'Why-what's all this about?'

'I shall explain everything,' repeated Dumbledore, 'when they're are back at school.'

He walked away from the pool to the place where the golden wizard's head lay on the floor. He pointed his wand at it and muttered, 'Portus.' The head glowed blue and trembled noisily against the wooden floor for a few seconds, then became still once more.

'Now see here, Dumbledore!' said Fudge, as Dumbledore picked up the head and walked back to Harry carrying it. 'You haven't got authorisation for that Portkey! You can't do things like that right in front of the Minister for Magic, you-you-'

His voice faltered as Dumbledore surveyed him magisterially over his half-moon spectacles.

'You will give the order to remove Dolores Umbridge from Hogwarts,' said Dumbledore. 'You will tell your Aurors to stop searching for my Care of Magical Creatures teacher so that he can return to work. I will give you ...' Dumbledore pulled a watch with twelve hands from his pocket and surveyed it...'half an hour of my time tonight, in which I think we shall be more than able to cover the important points of what has happened here. After that, I shall need to return to my school. If you need more help from me you are, of course, more than welcome to contact me at Hogwarts. Letters addressed to the Headmaster will find me.'

Fudge goggled worse than ever; his mouth was open and his round face grew pinker under his rumpled grey hair.

'I-you-'

Dumbledore turned his back on him.

'Take this Portkey, both of you.'

He held out the golden head of the statue and Harry and Kitty placed their hands on it.

'I shall see you in half an hour, Harry,' said Dumbledore quietly. 'One ... two ... three ...'

Kitty felt the familiar sensation of a hook being jerked behind her navel. The polished wooden floor was gone from beneath her feet; the Atrium, Fudge and Dumbledore had all disappeared and she was flying forwards in a whirlwind of colour and sound...

_Review please!_


	35. Chapter 35

Back Home

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hp.

Kitty's feet hit solid ground; her knees buckled a little and the golden wizard's head fell with a resounding clunk to the floor. She looked around and saw that they had arrived in Dumbledore's office.

Kitty looked at Harry, who was staring at a patch of the floor, frowning. Kitty heard hurried footsteps coming towards the office. A minute later, the door burst open and Professor Snape entered the office. He stared at the two of them.

'Well,' said Snape to Kitty, 'The headmaster has asked me to tell you that Mr. Potter has to wait here for Professor Dumbledore to return. Kitty, I see you're hurt. Come, I will take you to the Hospital Wing.'

Kitty stole a glance at Harry and followed Snape out of Dumbledore's office.

Once they were outside, Kitty asked Snape, 'Professor, why didn't you listen to Harry when he told you about Sirius back in Umbridge's office? Why did you go away?'

'You know very well that I couldn't say anything in front of her. When you told me about Black, it was I who alerted the Order. I contacted Black and I found that he was safe and alive at Grimmauld Place,' said Snape.

'But, it was to no avail,' said Kitty dryly, 'I mean, he still d-died, didn't he.'

Snape didn't answer. They had reached the hospital wing. Kitty went inside and found Ron, Hermione, Vandyll, Luna, Ginny and Neville propped up in their beds. Moody and Remus were there too.

'Kitty!' said Remus, getting out of his bed and limping towards her. Snape turned on his heel and left.

Kitty didn't say anything and hugged Remus tightly. Madam Pomfrey bustled him back to his bed.

'Sit down,' said Madam Pomfrey pointing to an empty bed. Kitty obeyed. She didn't look at the others. Madam Pomfrey gave her something to drink and healed the gash on her head. She waved her wand and the dried blood vanished. There was a large blue mark on Kitty's hand, where Harry had gripped it and twisted it.

'Um, Kitty,' said Hermione, from the bed next to her, 'Where's Harry?'

'Back in Dumbledore's office,' said Kitty, 'You're okay?'

Hermione nodded. Ron was sitting propped up on his bed, no longer laughing, but looking very serious. Ginny, whose ankle had been mended in about a second by Madam Pomfrey, was sitting on the edge of Luna's bed, who was as usual gazing out of the window dreamily. Vandyll seemed to be asleep; Madam Pomfrey had extracted the glass from his face, and healed the cuts. Neville was looking first at Kitty, then at Hermione and then at Ron.

'What happened to the Prophecy?' said Ron, suddenly. Kitty told him.

'No one heard what it said,' finished Kitty.

Harry joined them an hour later.

'What's up with her?' said he, catching sight on Umbridge lying on a bed, gazing at the ceiling.

'Madam Pomprey says she's in shock,' said Hermione.

'Sulking, more like,' said Ginny.

'Yeah, she shows signs of life if you do this,' said Ron, and with his tongue he made soft clip-clopping noises. Umbridge sat bolt upright, looking around wildly.

Kitty fought the impulse to laugh.

'Speaking of centaurs,' said Hermione, 'who's our Divination teacher now? Is Firenze staying?'

'He's got to,' said Harry, 'the other centaurs won't take him back, will they?'

'It looks like he and Trelawney are both going to teach,' said Ginny.

'Bet Dumbledore wishes he could've got rid of Trelawney for good,' said Ron, now munching on a Chocolate Frog. 'Mind you, the whole subject's useless if you ask me, Firenze isn't a lot better ...'

'How can you say that?' Hermione demanded. 'After we've just found out that there are real prophecies?'

Ron and Hermione left the hospital wing completely cured three days before the end of term. Hermione kept showing signs of wanting to talk about Sirius, but Ron tended to make 'hushing' noises every time she mentioned his name. Harry was still not sure whether or not he wanted to talk about his godfather yet; his wishes varied with his mood.

As the Hogwarts Express slowed down in the approach to King's Cross, Kitty thought she had never wanted to leave it less. When the ticket inspector signalled to Harry and Kitty walked through the magical barrier between platforms nine and ten, however, they found a surprise awaiting him on the other side: a group of people standing there to greet him whom they had not expected at all.

There was Mad-Eye Moody, looking quite as sinister with his bowler hat pulled low over his magical eye as he would have done without it, his gnarled hands clutching a long staff, his body wrapped in a voluminous travelling cloak. Tonks stood just behind him, her bright bubble-gum-pink hair gleaming in the sunlight filtering through the dirty glass of the station ceiling, wearing heavily patched jeans and a bright purple T-shirt bearing the legend The Weird to Tonks was Remus, his face pale, his hair greying, a long and threadbare overcoat covering a shabby jumper and trousers. At the front of the group stood Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, dressed in their Muggle best, and Fred and George, who were both wearing brand-new jackets in some lurid green, scaly material.

'Ron, Ginny!' called Mrs. Weasley, hurrying forwards and hugging her children tightly. 'Oh, and Harry dear-how are you?'

'Fine,' lied Harry, as she pulled him into a tight embrace. Over her shoulder he saw Ron goggling at the twins' new clothes.

'What are they supposed to be?' he asked, pointing at the jackets.

'Finest dragonskin, little bro',' said Fred, giving his zip a little tweak. 'Business is booming and we thought we'd treat ourselves.'

'Hello, Kitty,' said Remus, as Mrs. Weasley let go of Kitty and turned to greet Hermione.

'Hi,' said Kitty. 'I didn't expect ... what are you all doing here?'

'Well,' said Remus with a slight smile, 'we thought we might have a little chat with your aunt and uncle before letting them take you home.'

'I dunno if that's a good idea,' said Kitty at once.

'Oh, I think it is,' growled Moody, who had limped a little closer. 'That'll be them, will it, Potter?'

He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder; his magical eye was evidently peering through the back of his head and his bowler hat. Kitty leaned an inch or so to the left to see where Mad-Eye was pointing and there, sure enough, were the three Dursleys, who looked positively appalled to see their reception committee.

'Ah, Harry! Kitty!' said Mr. Weasley, turning from Hermione's parents, who he had just greeted enthusiastically, and who were now taking it in turns to hug Hermione. 'Well- shall we do it, then?'

'Yeah, I reckon so, Arthur,' said Moody.

He and Mr. Weasley took the lead across the station towards the Dursleys, who were apparently rooted to the floor. Hermione disengaged herself gently from her mother to join the group.

'Good afternoon,' said Mr. Weasley pleasantly to Uncle Vernon as he came to a halt right in front of him. 'You might remember me, my name's Arthur Weasley.'

Uncle Vernon glared at Mr. Weasley, but chose not to say anything. Aunt Petunia looked both frightened and embarrassed; she kept glancing around, as though terrified somebody she knew would see her in such company. Dudley, meanwhile, seemed to be trying to look small and insignificant, a feat at which he was failing extravagantly.

'We thought we'd just have a few words with you about Harry and Kitty,' said Mr. Weasley, still smiling.

'Yeah,' growled Moody. 'About how they're treated when they're at your place.'

Uncle Vernon's moustache seemed to bristle with indignation. Possibly because the bowler hat gave him the entirely mistaken impression that he was dealing with a kindred spirit, he addressed himself to Moody.

'I am not aware that it is any of your business what goes on in my house-'

'I expect what you're not aware of would fill several books, Dursley,' growled Moody.

'Anyway, that's not the point,' interjected Tonks, whose pink hair seemed to offend Aunt Petunia more than all the rest put together, for she closed her eyes rather than look at her. 'The point is, if we find out you've been horrible to them- '

'-And make no mistake, we'll hear about it,' added Remus pleasantly.

'-Yeah, if we get any hint that they've been mistreated in any way, you'll have us to answer to,' said Moody.

Uncle Vernon swelled ominously. His sense of outrage seemed to outweigh even his fear of this bunch of oddballs.

'Are you threatening me, sir?' he said, so loudly that passers-by actually turned to stare.

'Yes, I am,' said Mad-Eye, who seemed rather pleased that Uncle Vernon had grasped this fact so quickly.

'And do I look like the kind of man who can be intimidated?' barked Uncle Vernon.

'Well ...' said Moody, pushing back his bowler hat to reveal his sinisterly revolving magical eye. Uncle Vernon leapt backwards in horror and collided painfully with a luggage trolley. 'Yes, I'd have to say you do, Dursley.'

He turned away from Uncle Vernon to survey Harry and Kitty.

'So, Potter... give us a shout if you need us. If we don't hear from you for three days in a row, we'll send someone along ...'

Aunt Petunia whimpered piteously. It could not have been plainer that she was thinking of what the neighbours would say if they caught sight of these people marching up the garden path.

'Bye, then, Potter,' said Moody, grasping Harry's shoulder for a moment with a gnarled hand.

'Take care, Kitty,' said Lupin quietly, hugging her. 'Keep in touch.'

'Harry, we'll have you both away from there as soon as we can,' Mrs. Weasley whispered, hugging him again.

'We'll see you soon, mate,' said Ron anxiously, shaking Harry's hand.

Harry nodded. He somehow could not find words to tell them what it meant to him, to see them all ranged there, on his side. Instead, he smiled, raised a hand in farewell, turned around and led the way out of the station towards the sunlit street, with Kitty, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley hurrying along in his wake.

_Please review and tell me how you like it…Part II is over…I'll start Part III immediately…happy reading!_


End file.
